HP The Fates and the Parallel Dimension
by The.Don.Vinnie.D
Summary: When Harry snaps the Elder wand the backlash ends him and opens the door to a new world. HP Grey Harry no pairings YET rating M because it will go up as we move along
1. Chapter 1

**May 199****8****: in another world**

"... That's the Elder wand. The most powerful wand in the world. With that, you'll be invincible." Ron said. Harry took the wand in both hands, and before Ron could stop him, he snapped the piece of wood in two. That would have been a fitting end, but this was Harry Potter. And nothing ever happens normal for him. Snapping the wand resulted in an explosion. When the light faded and they could see once again, Ron and Hermione began searching for Harry. After a half hour of searching, the only remains of Harry were some of his robes and the broken elder wand. Harry was gone.

**###############################-**

Harry woke up with at headache as big as a hippogriff. Harry hadn't had that nightmare in years. It was the night his parents were killed. The night all his troubles began. He woke up expecting to see the field he had been battling in. Instead he found himself in an empty room. He looked around and tried to get his bearings. He got to his feet and a figure in a dark cloak arrived. There was a cold feeling about him, like a dementor, but Harry was not reliving that accursed night as the figure approached.

"Fear not young one. I have no intentions of harming you." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Uh, excuse me, but, who are you?" he asked. The figure laughed. "I have been known by many names. You would recognize me by the name Thanatos or Death." And he lowered his hood. He was not ugly or disfigured, but the cold, commanding face that stared at them all said more than words could ever hope to convey. "You are a unique individual Harry Potter. I had hoped that you would complete your task and send me all the pieces of the thief's soul before coming, but you fell short. I was quite disappointed. But then I heard your discussion with Dumbledore and realized your failure was not of your own short-comings, but more from the manipulations of another coward who attempted to deny me what is mine." Harry became quite angry but Death continued his speech.

"Even the hallows did not prevent me claiming what was mine. Each of the Peverell brothers were eventually claimed, but admittedly much later than I anticipated. Cadmus and Antioch, fell rather quickly, but your ancestor Ignotus, he was a better man than I gave him credit for. He lived much longer and when he was satisfied with his life, he came to me. I respected him, an honored adversary. Dumbledore sought to escape me and failed. No better than Antioch, arrogant and afraid, though better than Grindlewald. His failures in battle with Voldemort scared him, but it wasn't until his impatient stupidity with the resurrection stone that he accepted his fate. That's another reason I have an offer for you. You see like Albus, Tom Riddle feared me and sought to stay my hand. He was successful with this by making those horcruxes, and sending souls to me."

Harry was listening intently as Thanatos continued. "But you cannot pay a debt to me with what is already mine. So many were sent to me early that the Fates themselves became enraged. Once you, Harry, stopped him the night he sent James and Lily to me, much too soon, the abnormal flow of souls ended. It was over a decade later, that I felt I would claim what was mine." Death began to smile. "When you, Harry, stabbed the diary, you sent to me the first piece of the soul that had evaded me for so long. Unfortunately, Dumbledore involved himself, and it was as it had been." Thanatos seemed to stare afar.

"But you went back and put an end to it all. Not only did you deliver the last piece of the thief's soul to me, you brought back my possessions. Well my cloak at least. The stone and the wand were simply imbued with some of my power." With that he summoned the cloak from Harry's pockets. Harry was enraged that he had now lost the cloak. "I understand most of that, but why have you brought me here?" Death nodded. "Yes, you had almost no training, and yet you still returned to the fight, and finally eliminated all of his soul pieces. You had a horrid life, an honorable life, but you had much taken from you. So I offer you a second chance. You will be sent back, with all your memories intact, to complete one simple task. Destroy Voldemort and his horcruxes." That is when another voice echoed in the room. "Tell him the truth Lord Thanatos!"

The spirit of Death actually looked afraid. "Ladies Fate!" Harry saw three females approach. Thanatos was still in shock so the dark-haired woman spoke. "You have earned the right to move on. To join those who have embarked on the next great adventure." Harry nodded. "But you were not supposed to die. However, your death when you snapped the Elder Wand eliminated another war. One where wizards would be wiped out by the muggles they tried to enslave. By the Dark Lord Selaneway. You knew him as Ron Weasley. His jealousies would drive him insane late in life, and with the power of the Elder Wand at his command he would destroy the world."

Harry couldn't believe it. "No! Ron..why..but it was the horcrux. He got past all that." The Blonde began speaking. "True enough, but your friend, when a muggle kills his son in an automobile crash, Ronald seeks revenge. You would stand against him and your family and friends side with you. In his rage, Ronald would almost kill you if not for your friend Hermione shielding you. Your kindness preventing you from ending the danger, because of your friendship. The wand though, would become his to command." Now Harry was both confused and distraught. His best friend was going to turn on him yet again. The red-haired female now took up the explanation. "You understand the concept of multiple planes of existence do you not? Parallel dimensions, Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. "Another Harry Potter has just perished. He has not chosen to fight on, but instead to go on and join his family. This has caused more damage than expected and Lord Voldemort will conquer the world. The war with the muggles will eventually take place and it will destroy humanity, but his horcruxes will protect him and in the end the Dark Lord will rule. Unless you take his place."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "So let me get this straight. Even though I have already suffered through all the betrayals, all the abuse, fought the darkest wizard of all time, died, TWICE, and saved the world in doing so each time, and have earned my place in Heaven, where I can be with the people who loved me and be reunited with my parents, you're hoping I will give that all up, just to go through it all over again. That I'll take having that sodding horcrux in me again, because of a fluke and now all the people who betrayed me and turned on me once again will have to reap what they have sown. Are you insane or just stupid?"

The Fates glared at Thanatos who realized he had to come clean. "I know you have suffered much and that is why I will grant rewards for your service. You you will retain all your memories. It is almost identical to the world you have just left." Harry was less than impressed. The brunette spoke once again. "The choice is yours, but we implore you to think of all the lives you could save?" It was a point Harry did have to consider. "Is that it? I've already earned my rewards. Surely there has to be another me that this could be offered to. Why me?" The fates once again glared at Thanatos. Death nodded and took a breath. "The truth is none of the other candidates have the skills needed to complete this task. We need you to take this on because you have the ability to override whatever Dumbledore has set forth." Harry took a deep breath,.

"Let's say I accept, What do I get out of this? I'm going to suffer this all over again to help you, here." The fates spoke in unison now. "We too shall grant a reward." Harry smiled. "Okay I need a couple things to do this. One, my body. I need to be healed" The ladies nodded. Two, that hocrux is gone. If a soul is lost in that pool of water, let it be that piece of Riddle's" There was a conference among the spirits. When they emerged, they agreed to Harry's plan. "One last thing. I need a way of disguising myself." The brunette became indignant. Harry stood his ground. _ "_What, you expect everybody to take a look at the new me and just accept it._" _The ginger smiled. "I take it you accept?" Harry nodded slowly and before he could ask his question, in a flash he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry tried to move but for some reason he couldn't. A moment later he realized why as Draco Malfoy stomped on his face. _"Great, just great. I get sent back to my sixth year. So much for saving so many people."_ Harry thought to himself. Sirius was gone, Amelia Bones was murdered, and he was already at school. That wasn't going to make things easier. Well, maybe it would. He'd be able to get the diadem and the fang to destroy it. He just had to get to the castle. How was he supposed to get out the body-bind in order to get off the train? Then he heard Ron in the back of his head. "Are you a wizard or not?" '_That's it! _ Harry thought. He had practiced silent casting and now he needed it. He tried to perform the counter-curse. It failed. He tried again without success and felt the train shift. One more time as the urgency demanded and all of a sudden he was free.

Just as he began to sit up, the door opened and Tonks entered the compartment. Harry startled her. "Tonks! Wow are you a pleasant sight." A much relieved Harry exclaimed almost getting hexed as he did so. "Wotcher Harry! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing in here?" Harry explained what happened as they headed up to Hogwarts. Tonks fixed his nose and Harry noticed she had mousy brown hair as opposed to the vibrant pink he was used too . Then he remembered what had happened. In less than two years she and Moony would be dead. No, he couldn't let that happen, and it was no good for her to be this sad anyway. "Tonks, I know the wolf is being an idiot." Tonks stiffened and her eyes were huge. "I know, okay. No big deal. You're a beautiful witch, and he's a grown up as well. You like him. Nothing wrong with that. But if he doesn't pull his head out of his arse by summer, you come see me and I'll marry you." Her hair turned a light pink and she started to laugh. Harry made a point of checking out her curves "Cause that arse is cracking!" which earned him a slap in the arm. Harry smiled and gave her a hug before they headed for the castle.

It was when Snape showed up to let Harry in things changed. When Severus began his point deductions, Harry snapped. He kicked him in the family jewels. When Snape fell to his knees, Harry grabbed his hair and punched him in the face five times. It was as hard as he could, and it broke the snarky professor's nose several times over. "I knew you couldn't be professional, but I didn't realize you were outright stupid! Each of those hits was for a year of hell with you. The kick in the bits was for the attitude today. I still owe you for ten years with Petunia you bastard!" Harry grabbed his hair again and looked through Snape as he growled barely above a whisper. "Your little Slytherin prince got lucky and broke my nose today. I owe him for that. Actually since we all know I'm the child of prophecy, it seems the wizarding world needs me Snivellis. I don't need it. And if Draco crosses me again this year, I'm going to kill the little bastard. Oh and Snivelly, if the headmaster hears of this altercation, well, you had better hope magic believes that you paid back that life-debt you owed my father."

Harry stormed off leaving a sputtering Snape in shock. He didn't change, but went to the feast and sat down. He at least stopped the bleeding and cleaned himself up before he sat down. Malfoy did his smirking but Harry held his temper in check.

Once everyone was asleep Harry used his father's cloak and went to the Room of Requirement to get the Diadem of Ravenclaw. Once he had it, he made his way to Chamber of Secrets. He had hoped to save the diadem but when he drug the fang across it it began to crumble as the black mist and unholy scream filled the air. Harry sighed and returned to his bed.

The next morning, Hermione caught the fourth-year with the Fanged-Frisbee. Harry decided this was one of those points he had to fix. He took the toy from Ron and hit him with it. "Do the job you hypocritical prat, or give up the badge. I will NOT have a _'__Malfoy__'_ in the lions' den." Then he glared at Hermione. "And you. Rules are in black and white, LIFE ISN'T. If I had only followed the rules, and not broken a few, you'd have died first year from a troll. So drop the ego princess and remember there is a world out there that isn't all about rules." Hermione looked like she was going to cry and Harry saw Ron smirking as Hermione was taken down a peg. Harry hit him again. "Don't look so smug. Grow up some and face your responsibilities. Or should I send an owl to your mum?" Ron looked horrified and Hermione smiled some even with the tears in her eyes. Harry walked to the boy and gave the disk back. "Don't let us see this again, got it?" The boy nodded and took off to his dorm room. Harry came back to Hermione "If you see it again, then you take it. Give the kid a chance." Hermione nodded and Ron's stomach growled, so off they went to breakfast.

Things proceeded much as Harry remembered ad soon he found himself paired off with Ron in DADA. When Snape chastised Ron for his failure Harry glared at him with a look that said "strike one" and Snape seemed to bite his tongue. Potions was much more enjoyable. Everything played out the same until it came time to make the Drought of Living Death. Harry didn't need the book so much. He had almost memorized the steps. He still had to look now and then, but he took to it like he was making a stew for his relatives. He had to borrow Hermione's silver knife still, but otherwise he had even less interaction than the first time around. He won the liquid luck with ease this time as well and was determined to enjoy the class.

That night in the common room, Hermione was on her soapbox and Ginny joined in. When she pulled the book out of his bag and checked it for spells, Harry knew it was time to settle her again. He held her by her cheeks with his thumb and fore-finger. "I have become fed up with bullies of ANY variety. You are my friend. That means you may suggest, you don't order. You remind, you don't nag, and you request information, you DO NOT demand answers. You are my friend, not my mother." Harry let go and looked at Hermione who nodded in fright. Ginny was about to say something but one look from Harry ended that. "Let me put this in terms you may understand better. Potions is like cooking. You are given a recipe and have to prepare the ingredients to make the meal. I was given a few tips, a few changes to the recipe, that produced better results. It isn't cheating. I still had to cut, chop, stir, boil, etc. I just added the seasonings a little different. It was still me making the potion. It was still me cooking the meal." Harry's friends had nothing to reply with.

It was Saturday, and Harry was outside the Headmaster's Office. Harry knocked and waited for this farce to begin. "Come in," said Dumbledore s voice. "Good evening, sir," said Harry, walking into the headmaster's office. "Ah, good evening, Harry. Sit down," said Dumbledore. "I hope you've had an enjoyable first week back at school?" Harry half nodded and smiled as he thought of the week's events. "You must have been busy, a detention under your belt already!" Harry outright chuckled at that. "I have arranged with Professor Snape that you will do your detention next Saturday instead." "Right," said Harry, as he thought of how he would really torture the greasy bastard then. Harry went through the rest of the "lesson" as if he were ignorant of what was to be revealed and was more than happy to leave at the end of the evening.

Because Harry was having such an easy time in classes he would spend the time with Hagrid while the others were studying. Therefore, there was no animosity and no issues with the rest of the trio. Soon it was Saturday the 14th and Harry was holding Gryffindor Tryouts. Unlike before, Harry was not nervous, and took control early and without question, but it was still a disaster. First Harry needed to get everyone's attention. He cast a sonorus and called them to him. Then he had to clear off all non-Gryffindors. Since Ron was a prefect, Harry cleared the other houses out by threatening detentions to anyone not a Gryffindor who didn't leave. Then he had to weed out anyone not there to try-out and sent them all to the stands. After an hour he could finally start tryouts. Only two went out for keeper, Ron and Cormac McLaggen, so Harry had them each take a side.

Demelza and Katie his teammates from last year, each worked with the new hopefuls for chaser. Most were not very good, but Ginny was a lock, and Dean looking solid as well. Not that Harry was really watching the rest since he was busy watching Ginny. A couple times he had to be nudged out of his daze and most thought he was just impressed with Ginny's flying. Harry was not going to correct them. Beaters were not even a question. Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote were the only ones who could handle the job. Now for keeper. Ron saved 17 of 20 attempts, but looked like a scared rabbit. Cormac was 13 of 16 and had looked strong going into the last round. On the final shot, he looked like he was going to deny Dean as well, when Dean faked him out and scored. Harry looked around for answers but he knew what really happened. Harry saw a very red Hermione putting away her wand.

Harry had made his decisions. Katie, Demelza, and Ginny were Chasers with Dean in reserve. Jimmy and Ritchie were the Beaters. Ron was keeper, Cormac was his back up. When he made the announcement, the backups were all upset with him but Harry asked them all to stay so they could decide on the seeker. Not many tried since it was known that Harry was the best seeker in the school, but there were a few. The one that surprised everyone was Ginny. She figured she was good enough for both spots, and after last year, thought a solid reserve seeker was a good idea. The new hopefuls were not even a challenge. Harry was encouraging in his dismissal, giving each one suggestions on how to improve, which they took with appreciation. It was a personal evaluation by the "chosen one" so they felt proud! So it came down to Ginny and Harry to see who would be starting and who was on reserve.

Katie was in charge as Harry and Ginny got into position. She released the snitch and when she blew the whistle it began. Ginny was a woman on a mission. She was out to prove to everyone she belonged there, especially her brother and Harry. Harry was distracted watching Ginny. He loved watching her fly. Her hair billowing in the sun, her... WAIT! He should be chasing that damned snitch. Ginny didn't wait. She saw the snitch and went for it. Harry came around just in time to see her dive and raced to get in the fray. After an hour and a number of close calls, Ginny and Harry were in a race for the snitch. Ginny was almost keeping up with him. The snitch made a quick jerk up to escape, and while Ginny reached for it, Harry almost leapt off his broom and grabbed it. He had locked his ankles around the broom to keep it under him, before launching himself at the snitch. When they landed both were being given congratulations. Ginny was the first of them to speak. "Next time, I'll get that bloody thing and you can sit on the bench." Harry laughed at her for that. "If you're that tough every time, I may just let you have it and coach from the ground." Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek for the compliment then left for the showers. Harry blushed some at the kiss and that beast inside began to roar again. Ron broke him from his thoughts and reminded him they were supposed to visit Hagrid.

For the next several weeks, Harry spent his free time either Studying the potions book to learn why the tips made the potions better, or plotting how to get the Cup from the Lestrange Vault. He needed to find a way and breaking in again didn't strike his fancy. Most of his friends were unhappy with him also. He wasn't suffering through his classes like they were. It was like he knew it all and didn't have to work like they did. Hermione was insulted due to the Half-Blood Prince's notes, and Ron was just upset that Harry was getting it so easy. Neville on the other hand, asked for help, which Harry happily gave him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm in shock at the number of views on this. I didn't expect it. Thanks for the reviews. I am taking all criticism and suggestions. Just dislike flames. I think I have answered the questions via pm but if I have missed you, I apologize.

This chapter is a little longer than what I wanted but I couldn't pick a better place to chop off the chapter. Guess that's what I get for not separating in the first place.

Thanks again for the input. If you haven't guessed, this is Harry from the movies dropped into a version of the books.

CHAPTER 3-

Harry was noticing quite a bit of this world was different from where he came from. Not major differences, but little ones. For instance, in his world Neville had dark hair, but here the boy was blonde. Hermione's hair was also bushier than he remembered. Luna was also a little more...exceptional than he was used to. Of course in his world, Luna found him on the train, while here Tonks did. These changes were probably why he hadn't noticed how little his body had changed at first. He was close to six foot in height and thought that he had been healed. He was still skinny, but he was putting on mass as the year progressed. He assumed it was part of eating regularly. In fact it was because he hadn't been healed. At least, not all at once. By the end of September, Harry didn't need his glasses anymore. He could see quite well without them, but needed something to help him read unless it was large print. His current glasses weren't doing the job though. He awoke early one morning and got a good look in the mirror. His hair was now as long as Sirius or Bill Weasley. He was tall,and muscular but not as big as Charlie Weasley. Harry was built like a champion swimmer. Like any normal teen male, he looked down and saw he had grown there too. '_Nothing to be ashamed of there_.' He thought. Getting dressed, he realized that his clothes would not fit much longer. At the break, he would need to do some shopping.

Harry's friends had noticed changes also. Things that he used to let go of, were now something he snapped at them for. Ron was more offended than the others and confronted Harry while he was helping Neville. "What's your problem mate? We've be friends since first year and now you pretty much abandoned us for Neville." Harry didn't like the ginger's tone. "Could it be that I accept that we're at war and you still make Quidditch your focus? Or maybe it's the attitude I'm still getting because I'm using that book for potions. Maybe you still haven't gotten into you thick skull that the dark wanker wants to kill me. You, Neville here, Luna, you guys are pure-bloods. You actually have a chance if I fail. Hermione, Seamus, Dean, the Creeveys, He'll kill them in an instant. I spend my time studying, training, and learning how to beat HIM. Neville here wanted to get better, so he joined me. You...have your mum to feed you fifth helpings and wash your dirty clothes. I was enslaved for a decade after my parents died." Harry was getting angrier with each word. "Everyone I care about is taken from me one by one. Either by murder, or the sway of public opinion. Last year my best friends ignored me all summer, but then begged me to teach them defense. But this year, when I make you aware of my suspicions, you don't look into my concerns, you just dismiss them. It seems I'm safer by myself. I'm alone, but I don't have anyone dying on me." Harry left before he lost his temper completely.

Another change that absolutely threw Harry for a wobbler was Slughorn. The man was relentless. Harry hadn't had to dodge his parties and such before. He only had two, in the other dimension. Here the man was pushing Harry every week. Slughorn was like a rabid dog. Harry also wondered if he had made a mistake. Dumbledore hadn't asked him to get the memory or even let him get "collected" as Harry had expected. Harry was using practices to avoid the events but that wouldn't last forever.

Harry continued to train, using the room of requirements. Neville often joined him and it was showing. In addition Neville was teaching Harry the wizarding etiquette that his gran had drilled into him. Harry really kicked himself for not being a better friend to Neville before. Even now Ron refused to do any extra training or studying unless it had to do with chess or quidditch. Harry had been using Quidditch practices to avoid Slughorn's parties. He used the Room of Requirement like a muggle gym and made training there a part of Quidditch practice, which helped on particularly bad weather days. Harry wasn't the fanatic Wood had been, but it was obvious that he was taking the game seriously. In reality, it just an opportunity for Harry to train more and prepare. Of course it also denied Draco the opportunity to access the room. Harry had been watching the map and saw how often Draco tried to use the room. He began getting there early and prevent the ferret from access to the vanishing cabinet. He considered outing Draco already, but with so many other differences existing, he didn't want to take any chances until he had all the horcruxes.

###############-

It was the Hogsmede weekend that brought trouble. Harry got the message from Dumbledore via Ginny. It was the trip itself that created the problem. Harry had been planning to just ensure Katie Bell didn't get hurt by that enchanted necklace. That idea died the moment Harry saw Mundungus Fletcher. He had forgotten Mundungus Fletcher stealing from Grimmauld Place. He also realized he had allowed one of the easiest horcruxes to get away and become difficult. Harry pinned Mundungus against the wall by his throat. "What, He dies and you just knick everything in the house?!" Answer me you miserable thief! Hermione screamed for Harry to stop. The moment of distraction was all 'Dung needed and he blasted Harry away from him and disapperated with a loud crack. "Get back here you thief! This isn't over!" That's when Tonks came up. Her hair was that brown color again and she looked sad. "Let it go Harry. Let's get inside." They got some butter beers and tried to lighten the mood, but Harry was still off. He went to a quiet corner and called for Kreature. In an instant the elf was in front of him. He was already muttering some derogatory remarks but Harry ended that quickly. "Shut up Kreature, we have failed the House of Black and must fix it immediately." The elf was shocked by Harry's remark.

"A thief has been stealing from the Noble House of Black. How does this happen?" Kreature was almost in tears as he explained how Sirius had ordered him to not harm the Order members and after his death, Harry had sent him to Hogwarts. Therefore he was unable to stop the thief. Harry nodded. "I was afraid of that. It is my fault as well. Kreature, Lock down the house. Allow only Lupin, Tonks, you and me into the building. Anyone else you can throw out. Then give me a list of everything that was stolen. And if it is still there, bring me master Regulus' locket." Kreature was gone with a tremendous crack and was eager to get to work. Hermione and Tonks tried to talk Harry out of it, but Harry held firm. So they had to let it go.

Harry was so angry he missed the fact that Katie bell was leaving. He only noticed it as she walked out the door. He quickly decided to leave and after paying the bill, he and his friends left. It wasn't fast enough though. The trio arrived just as they heard Katie scream and rise in the air. Soon they were back at the castle giving their accounts of the day. Harry kept shaking his head. He had failed.

That night, Harry got a visit from Kreature. "The house is locked down as master ordered. Kreature has made a list of mistresses treasures nasty thief stole." Harry didn't fault him. He took the list and looked it over. There was quite a bit and all of it quite valuable. "You have done well Kreature, but I have need of information. Kreature, tell me all about Regulus Black." Kreature was delighted to tell of his beloved master Regulus. Harry could tell the elf loved Regulus from how he spoke of him. Kreature was shaking as he eventually explained what Riddle had the elf do. Then he told them how Regulus went to the cave and stole a locket. "Master Regulus says to destroy the locket but Kreature can't. He burns it, uses his magic, beats it with a hammer, but Kreature fails. Kreature can't destroys it." The elf began sobbing loudly. Harry eased back in a chair. It was just as in his world. "I know what will destroy the locket." Kreature heard Harry and stopped silent. "Harry Potter can destroy the locket?" The elf asked. Harry nodded. I am going to give the headmaster a chance to return all of property stolen from the House of Black. If he does not, I will give you the honor of bringing the thief to me." Kreature nodded with a sinister smile. He was already planning his revenge on Mundungus Fletcher. Harry then led the elf to the Chamber of Secrets.

In the Chamber Harry called for Dobby. In a moment the excited little elf was in front of him. "The Great Harry Potter calls for Dobby?" Harry had to laugh. The little guy had a crush on him that Ginny Weasley couldn't have matched. "Yes Dobby, I need some help." Harry went on to explain. ",,,So would you want to join me and be my elf as well?" Dobby was instantly attached to Harry's leg. So Harry bound Dobby to him and then sent both elves for a uniform. Dobby protested and Kreature almost died, but Harry was firm. "My elf is a reflection of me. You will be my personal valets and I can't have you running around in rags. Muggle servants wear uniforms, why can't my elves?" Dobby was easily convinced and popped away to get a uniform once Harry granted him access to his trust vault. Dobby returned a half hour later in a black suit with a red shirt and a gold waistcoat. The Potter crest was on the front of the jacket and on the waistcoat. Harry was sure the uniform would shock and impress anyone Dobby encountered and the pride Dobby had now was heart-warming. Kreature took a little more convincing so Harry attacked his pride. He pointed out Muggle servants wore uniforms. "And The House of Black is better than a bunch of Muggles right? It is almost royalty is it not? The Muggle queen has servants and they wear uniforms." Soon, Kreature was wearing a similar uniform in Black and silver, with the House of Black crest.

"Harry Potter, Dobby has a request?" The elf looked afraid and Harry urged him to continue. Dobby told him about an elf that was with him at Hogwarts named Winky. Harry remembered she was dismissed by Barty Crouch at the World Cup. She did not take to freedom the same way Dobby did and had become a drunk. Dobby was trying to ask something but couldn't seem to get the words out. "Dobby, would you like me to bind Winky to my house as well?" The elf was nodding like he was a bobble-head doll so Harry told him to go get Winky.

Harry could see why Dobby wanted him to help Winky. She was in bad shape. He couldn't leave Winky in this condition. "Winky, would you like to be my elf? I don't have much work for you right now, but I will soon and I would be happy to have you." Winky was starting to cry but soon she agreed and Harry called for Dobby. "Dobby, go with Winky here and see to it she gets a ladies' uniform on par with what you have. Make sure my crest is on her uniform also." Dobby bowed while Winky tried to resist the clothing. Harry gave her the same speech he gave Kreature and she relented. Winky bowed and went with Dobby for her uniform. They returned for Harry to approve her uniform. It was similar to Dobby's in that the skirt was black and the blouse was a red, but instead of a gold waistcoat she had a golden apron similar to Madam Pomfrey. Harry gave his approval with a smile.

#########-

After spending the lesson watching Caractacus Burke's memories as well as those of Dumbledore, Harry was at his limit. Grimmauld Place had been locked down for a week now and even Tonks and Remus didn't have full access anymore. He'd expected Dumbledore to approach him sooner, but perhaps he was waiting for this meeting. Harry decided that if Dumbledore wasn't going to discuss this white elephant in the room, he would.

"Sir, I saw Mundugus Fletcher in Hogsmeade." Dumbledore bowed his head at this. "Ah yes, I am already aware that Mundungus has been treating your inheritance with light-fingered contempt," said Dumbledore, frowning a little. "He has gone to ground since you accosted him outside the Three Broomsticks. I rather think he dreads facing me. However, rest assured that he will not be making away with any more of Sirius's old possessions." Phineas Nigellus commented from his portrait and Harry growled. "Oh, I am quite sure he will not. I had Kreature seal up the house. The Order will have to find a new headquarters. I'm actually surprised that you hadn't brought it up sooner." Dumbledore began to reprimand him but Harry was not in the mood.

"Sir, this is not up for negotiation. You asked to use the a house that was mine. As a guest or guests, there should have been respect for my property. Your man, Mundungus Fletcher, stole from the house I so graciously allowed you to use. Which means, by extension, YOU stole from my house. From me." This knocked Dumbledore for a loop, but he kept his mask of disappointment unchanged. "I will see to it the stolen possessions are returned to you Harry. There is a meeting of the Order, tomorrow, so you will need to open the house and I will..." Harry interrupted him at that point. "I don't think you understand sir." Harry pulled out the list, or a copy of the list, of all that was stolen. Even the locket was there. "This is a list of all that was illegally removed from my home. Each and every item will be returned, undamaged, before you will be permitted entry again. And Mundungus will swear an oath on his magic, that he will not steal anything from that house again, before he is permitted to return."

Dumbledore poured on the disappointed grandfather act quite thick at that point as he looked over the list. "Harry, you must learn to forgive. Mundungus was not trying to harm you, and he is very useful to the Order. And do you really want all these items returned? They seem to be many of the things Sirius himself did not favor." That twinkle in his eyes was going wild. Harry narrowed his eyes and became upset. It was a look Dumbledore had seen before, just after he told Harry about the prophecy. There was no sign of the office being destroyed, but Harry's voice was like ice.

"It is not for you to decide who I forgive and do not forgive, Headmaster. How Sirius felt about the items is irrelevant to the matter at hand. 'Dung stole my property and I want it back. All of it. And if it is not returned by Christmas, then I will send my elf to collect it and him. Theft from an orphan is bad enough, but when it is the '_Chosen one_' as these sheep are now calling me, I can imagine how unpleasant his life will be." Dumbledore understood the intended threat. If Mundungus wasn't in the order, Albus would have allowed Harry to let Kreature loose. As it was, he would have to handle this matter personally. Harry had not hidden his disappointment when he looked at the headmaster.

######-

Dumbledore began avoiding Harry for a while. The end of their meeting was certainly not amicable. It didn't take long for Hermione to chastise Harry for being rude, but she didn't get far as both Ginny AND Neville began defending Harry from her. It wasn't surprising from Ginny, but Neville was showing the fire that Harry didn't see until the final battle. Hermione had just mentioned Ginny's crush on Harry in order to throw the girl off her attack but it was almost ignored. "I'm with Dean in case you've forgotten. And if Harry has finally realized that I'm not just Ron's little sister, he can get in line with the other blokes. He had his chance." Harry heard that and a sad smile came across his face. In his own world Ginny was still harboring feelings for him. Here the time had passed. This wasn't his Ginny anyway. He was broken from these thoughts when he heard Neville again. "...This is just like third year when you ratted him out and went to McGonagall about his Firebolt. You didn't tell Harry, you just went behind his back and tattled. All because you knew better than Harry. And what happened? There was nothing wrong with it and you were on the outs for months." Harry shook his head at that one. Hermione never went to McGonagall. He didn't get the Firebolt until after they saved Sirius. This had to be one more difference between the two worlds. Before the argument got too hostile Harry decided he better announce his presence. He stepped forward and called out. "What all the yelling about?"

Come morning, They were discussing Slughorn's Christmas party. Ron was acting worse than he had in their fourth-year. Everyone knew Ron and Hermione had feelings for each other, but Ron was too afraid to make the first move. Hermione was no better but the attraction was obvious. Ron unfortunately had a jealousy issue that Hermione did not. So when she mentioned that they were supposed to bring a guest, Ron said something about her bringing McLaggen instead of keeping his mouth closed and was astounded to find she was going to invite him, but his outburst cost him the opportunity.

Hermione was trying to convince Harry about Slughorn's Christmas party. She informed him of how Slughorn was covering every base to make sure Harry could attend. The only way Harry was getting out of this one was to die before the party. She also reminded him that he was expected to bring someone as a guest. He already had groupies worse than Krum did, and now with the title "chosen one", there was even more value in snagging Harry Potter. He was going to have to be very careful on this one.

That evening, as they entered Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Harry ran into Dean and Ginny who looked to be glue together at the mouth. Harry fought the beast within him and smiled. Ginny seemed happy and that's what mattered, but Ron had no such filter and began to berate the couple. Dean left at Ginny's request so she could speak with Ron. That became a huge fight. Harry tried to play mediator but failed. Both Ginny and Ron stormed off, and Harry saw his team crumbling. This DEFINITELY didn't occur in his previous world.

Two days later was the last practice for the match vs Slytherin. Unfortunately, Ron's keeper skills were getting worse, not better. He already had confidence issues and now with Dean at chaser, Ron was focusing on Dean's mistakes and his proximity to Ginny, instead of the quaffle. He was also barking instructions at people. At one point he yelled at poor Demelza so much she began crying, which sent Ginny into a tirade. That was it for Harry. He used a quick Sonorus charm to restore some order. "SHUT IT!" Then back to normal "That's it for today. Ginny, you and Dean please see to it that Demelza calms down, or goes to Madam Pomfrey. Demelza, you're doing just fine. This was just a bad day. Try to relax. Ron I need to talk to you. Everyone else, go get some rest." The others left and Harry sat Ron down. "Look Ron, even if you're right, I'm the captain here not you. You were totally out of line today. You're my best mate, but if you do that again, you're off the team." He expected Ron to fight him on this. Ron should have gotten angry. Instead Ron just looked down. "You're right. I'll play this one and then I'll resign. McLaggen can have Keeper, he's better anyway." Harry was shocked. "No he's not Ron! You just doubt yourself too much. I've seen you at the Burrow. You are better than you are showing here. I'm not letting you resign. Play like you do at home and you'll be fine!"

The day of the match Ron was scared. No matter what people said to him, Ron was beat already. "That's it Ron" Harry whispered angrily. "Give me your glass." Harry pulled out a little vial of golden liquid, poured it in the glass and told Ron to drink. Ron started to protest, but Harry ordered him "Just drink!" Ron complied. He saw Harry had put "liquid luck" in his juice. Once he finished he sat up straight and smiled. "Come on Harry, Let's do this." And he headed for the pitch. Hermione was livid. "You'll get expelled for this Harry." She hissed at him. "Go confund someone, okay Hermione." And with that Harry left.

Ron knew he was going to win. Clear sky, good team, Slytherin was using two fill-ins because Malfoy was "sick" and another Slytherin was injured, and he knew "luck" was on his side. Gryffindor was scoring at will, and Ron was stopping anything that even came close. Even some dirty play from Harper, Slytherin's Seeker wasn't enough as Harry made him take his eye off the snitch and caught it from under him. Hermione was so angry she went into the locker room to confront Harry before the team left.

"You know I have to report this, and you're going to have to forfeit this match Harry!" Now Ginny was livid "What the bloody hell are you talking about Granger?" She screamed. "Harry poured liquid luck in Ron's juice this morning. I saw him do it." Everyone's face fell except Harry's. "You mean this Hermione?" And he threw the vial to her. "All that was, was muggle food coloring. I have the liquid luck right here." And he held up the vial he won from Slughorn with its seal intact. "You played good today Ron, because you are good. Luck had NOTHING to do with it. Now get out of here and get to the common room. I heard there's a party up there." And the team cheered as they headed out. Hermione went to Harry but he stopped her. "I had to fool you too in order to make Ron believe he had taken the liquid luck. It was the only way, and I couldn't tell you. You're not a good liar. Especially if a teacher were to ask." Hermione blushed and smiled. She knew he was right. "Come on, we're missing a party." He said as he pulled her back to the common room.

For months Harry had been the most sought after man in Gryffindor, but not tonight. When he and Hermione entered the common room, the party was in full swing and the man of the hour was Ron. He stood tall as the common room was alive with joyful renditions of "Weasley is our king." No sooner had they entered, than one Lavender Brown decided to stake her claim by grabbing Ron and snogging him senseless. As the cat calls and whistles erupted, Hermione decided to leave. Ginny grabbed a drink and called Ron a hypocrite, which caused Harry to laugh out loud. He watched Ginny take a seat next to Dean. Harry made his way around the room both complimenting his teammates, and taking compliments on himself and the team in general. When he came to Ginny and Dean Ginny gave him a hug while Dean just shook hands. Harry felt him try to crush his hand. Harry felt the desire to punch his dorm mate, but fought the feeling. He decided to check on Hermione and let Ron enjoy the spotlight for a while.

Harry caught up to Hermione who was in tears. He knew what happened, he knew why, and the only thing he could do was comfort her. When she asked about Ginny, Harry actually smiled. "Ginny is with Dean. I would rather that not be the case, but since I was so distracted thus far, she chose to move on. And while I am not happy with it, I am happy for her, since she is my friend." Hermione smiled at his reply. "When did you get so mature?" She asked. Harry was about to answer, when Lavender and Ron came in. It was only a blink of an eye to Harry, but in reality it was longer. Ron made a thick comment and Hermione sent the conjured flock of birds which she produced to attack Ron. Harry got her to stop, but Ron was already gone. Hermione continued to cry and finally asked Harry what was wrong with her. Harry almost laughed. For all her maturity and intellect, Hermione could not offset the fears of the girl she was. "I would think it is more he is scared of you. Look, you're beautiful Hermione. I'd shag you in a heartbeat." Hermione both blushed and let her jaw drop in shock. Harry wondered himself where that came from. He just blamed Sirius and moved on. "And while I might have some fun with you, dating you would feel a little weird. You're not a sister to me, more like a cousin. Ron on the other hand has always been intimidated by you. You pick up spells faster, you're brilliant, you're beautiful, and let's face it, Ron doesn't think he has anything to offer you. He's poor, and feels over-shadowed by his brothers. He probably thinks you'd prefer to be with me and we KNOW how he feels being compared to me. Ron hasn't grown up yet anyway. It's going to take you five years to get him close to what you are now. And let's face it, he has the emotional range of a teaspoon." Now Harry did laugh but Hermione didn't. She lunged at him. The kiss she gave him left him gasping for air. "Thank you Harry." Then she hugged him and buried her head in his chest. Harry was suddenly reminded of the tent and dancing with her as they coped with Ron's absence. "Hermione, out of all the Weasley brothers, why Ron?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks once again for the interest in this.. Shame I don't own anything but that's life. **

**Let me warn you now, Ron is not getting Hermione in the end of this. Just NO!**

**Horcrux recap:** **Diary**- killed second Year; **Diadem** - Harry got it the first night of Hogwarts; **Ring -**Dumbledore got that one; and the **scar** when Harry was implanted in this new dimension. The locket is missing for the moment, the Cup is at Gringotts and Nagini is at Malfoy Manor.

**Chapter** **4 **-

The Yule break was closing in and Harry realized that his conditions were not met. He didn't have a way of disguising himself. That became important now. Hermione had chosen someone else to go to Slughorn's party with. Harry had to hope it was not McLaggen but he had a sinking feeling it was. So he spent most of his days in classes or hiding in the Room of Requirement. Today had been no different. With the party tomorrow and still no date, Harry was being outright hunted. When he entered the common room that evening, Romilda pounced. He escaped but not before she gave him chocolates filled with fire-whiskey. _And love potion no doubt,_ Harry thought. He thanked Romilda for the candies and went to bed.

The day of the party did not start well. In Transfiguration, Ron impressed Lavender and the Patil twins with silly tricks. At one point Hermione made an unladylike snort in reply to Ron's antics, so Ron decided to impersonate Hermione (loudly) and embarrassed her for being a know it all. She held together just long enough for class to end, then she dashed out of class crying. Harry grabbed her belongings and went to find her but made sure to set a few things straight before he left. "I don't care that you're with Lavender here. If she makes you happy, then I'm happy for you. You're my friend. My best mate since first year and my first human friend, but lately you've been as nasty to Hermione as Malfoy. You don't treat friends that way. I won't let people treat my friends like that, even if it's another friend. Get right or get lost. That goes for you too Lavender. I may be thick, but even I see how you're trying to rub it in. Did you take lessons or are you just a bitch naturally?" Lavender's retort came too late because by then Harry had left. Ron took the brunt for not defending her honor.

Harry found Luna coming out of the girls' lavatory with Hermione and gave Hermione her belongings. She thanked him and promptly left. Harry thanked Luna for helping Hermione then remembered the party. Why not take Luna. She was basically the same as before and she was good for a laugh. Thinking he had been an idiot and a real git he called out to her. "Luna. Do you have any plans for this evening?" She shook her head no. "Would you do me the honor of escorting me to Professor Slughorn's party tonight?" She energetically agreed.

Peeves had been watching the discussion so by the time Harry sat down to lunch in the great hall, everyone knew. Ron was the first to speak up. "Why Harry? You could have taken any girl in school tonight, and you pick Loony Lovegood?" Harry just slapped Ron in the back of the head. "Don't call her that! She's my friend, and she's _supposedly_ your friend too. Did any of what I said earlier sink in?" Ron hung his head in shame. It was then Harry saw Ginny had walked up. "I'm glad you asked Luna to go with you tonight Harry. I can't remember her the last time that I saw her so happy." And she pointed to the Ravenclaw table. Luna was smiling and laughing. She waved to Harry and he waved back.

Smiling he said "At the very least, I know Luna will make me laugh some. I might actually get to enjoy myself." Ginny smiled back and returned to her seat with next to Dean. Ron was then snatched up by Lavender who wanted him to sit with her. Hermione got up to leave. "Where are you off to 'Mione?" Harry asked. "I'll see you in class Harry. I have to go to the library and won't have time to after class. I have to get ready for the party." She replied as she left. Harry was still getting stares from several girls so he decided to end the game and assure the rest, that he was taken that night and nobody was going to change that. With a smirk, Harry spoke loudly so everyone could hear. "Luna, shall I meet you at Ravenclaw Tower or here in the great hall to escort you to the party tonight?" You could hear a pin drop. "The great hall if you don't mind Harry. Seven correct?" Harry smiled like Fred and George. "Then I will meet you here at seven pm to escort you to the ball fair maiden." He made an exaggerated bow and winked at Luna. Both smiled and laughed. Neville grabbed him by the arm "Come on, we're going to be late for Herbology." Harry laughed more and waved again at Luna as Neville dragged him to class telling him he was an idiot.

Harry met Luna at the great hall at seven as promised. She looked outstanding and Harry was realizing Luna actually looked good when she wanted to. This was going to be a good night after all. He thought. Harry was quite correct. While he was introduced to various people throughout the night by Slughorn, he had Luna to bail him out of unwanted conversations. Her unique view of things dazed and confused many and gave Harry the opportunity to excuse them from the discussion. He often thanked her for accompanying him, when he wasn't laughing at the look on the others' faces. He excused himself for a moment when he saw Hermione alone, telling Luna he was checking on her. Hermione was trying to get away from her over-zealous escort and Harry was concerned that she would need help. She assured him she had in under control, but then she spotted Cormac once again and slipped away leaving Harry to deal with her "date" for the party. Harry was saved when they were joined by Slughorn, Snape, and Trelawney. Slughorn was bragging on how well Harry was doing in potions and congratulated Snape on his teaching, but Snape expressed his surprise and said he didn't think he had had an effect on Harry. Slughorn then attributed it to natural talent from Lily. Then Trelawney asked about Harry not returning to Divination this year. Before Harry could answer, Filch arrived with Malfoy who claimed he was invited, but once brought to Slughorn he admitted to "gate crashing." Snape escorted Malfoy back to the Slytherin dorm but Harry followed under the invisibility cloak.

Harry caught up to them and overheard Snape and Malfoy argue over the "job" he was assigned. It was just as Harry remembered Harry returned to the party and tried to not repeat his errors from the Yule Ball a couple years ago. Thankfully, Luna had a good time and gave Harry a kiss after he escorted her back to her dorm. It was definitely better than Cho, but there was no spark for Harry. "Luna, I…uh…you're my friend, and I think you're fantastic, but I don't…" She cut him off there. "You kiss nice Harry, but it was like kissing my brother, if I had a brother that is." Harry relaxed as soon as she said it.

Luna was the center of attention for a week. The Fat Friar saw the kiss and once Myrtle found out, she told all the live girls in school. Luna was especially interesting when she received flowers from Harry with a card. The card was a simple thank you for escorting him, but there was a charm on it to give her the option of having some fun. Unless she released the charm they saw something very different:

_**My Dearest Luna,**_

_**I cannot begin to express the joy I felt with you at my side at the party. That fails however, to compare to the feeling of holding you in my arms and your lips upon mine. Your kiss was unlike any that I have had before. Please accept these flowers as a token of my affection.**_

_**Ever Your Servant,**_

_**Harry**_

Luna went along with the prank and was rewarded with girls asking her about her date with Harry until train home for the holidays.

Against his better judgement Harry confirmed he would stay with the Weasleys for the holidays. He wanted to avoid the disaster of the previous world where the Bellatrix and her comrades set the Burrow on fire, but if he didn't go, it was likely they would still do it and he just wouldn't be there to help. And there was a bonus, as Bill could take him to Diagon Alley when he went to work in the morning at Gringotts.

Christmas Eve at the Burrow was always an event. Fleur was there with Bill, Tonks and Remus were there also. Charlie was unable to come home from Romania and Percy declined to join due to "work" but Harry didn't buy it. He assumed the git was still embarrassed at siding with Fudge. Harry sat down that evening with Tonks, Moony and Arthur to discuss what he heard from Snape and Malfoy. Once again, Tonks seemed inclined to agree with Harry that Malfoy was up to something, and Snape was not on their side. Arthur remained quiet but was obviously evaluating all he heard. Lupin was less receptive and challenged that Harry was determined to hate Snape. Moony again used the theory that since Dumbledore trusted Snape, they should as well. That was when Harry fired back in a quiet but menacing tone. "I have my own reasons to hate Snape. He has bullied me from the time I arrived at Hogwarts for no valid reason. As for Dumbledore, he has betrayed my trust yet again and that's why the Order lost Grimmauld Place." Remus looked to chastise Harry but he went on before the last Marauder began.

"I've been told over and over that I'm too young to have the responsibility that I have. Unfortunately, the people telling me this, no longer have the _right_ to tell me this." Mrs. Weasley began to rant at this but Harry cut her off before the first word came out. "The _adults_ had years to take care of this problem and FAILED!" Harry yelled out. "You all followed Albus Dumbledore and he failed, over and over. Many of you have admitted that you were about to lose the last war. Then the evil bastard came after me. My mum sacrificed her life, but she somehow gave me the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. And vanquish him I did. I somehow reflected his killing curse back at him and destroyed his body. And just like that, the war is over. Ended not by the greatest wizard since Merlin, not the leader of the light, but by a 15 month old. Me, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived." Harry sneered.

Harry gave a recap of his life at the Dursley's, his arrival at Hogwarts, and the general Hell his life had been. Tears were in Ginny's eyes as Harry recaped the incident in the chamber. Fleur was almost crying as she remembered the tournament and how rude she had been to Harry, only for him to save her little sister for her. Bill and Arthur were furious at hearing exactly how cruel Umbrige had been. Harry let it all out. "That prophecy should have been destroyed years ago, but because Dumbledore bollixed things up, We almost lost Mr. Weasley. Then because I'm getting visions, DUMBLEDORE decides I need occlumency lessons. Bit instead of doing it himself, he sends me to a man that hates me, and has tortured me for five years. He just rapes my mind and makes me more susceptible to Voldemort." Harry screamed the last part. "I get tricked into going to save Sirius, and my friends who are as loyal as they are insane, follow me almost to their deaths. But even your precious Order of the Phoenix couldn't save Sirius. By the way, where were you people, when Amelia Bones was attacked?" Everyone closed their eyes at that comment. "Tell me again _Moony_, how I should trust Dumbledore. That I am determined to hate Snape. Thanks Moony, glad to know who I can count on!" With that Harry excused himself and went to his room. The whole room was silent. They had never heard Harry's side of what happened in full before. Moony was the most shocked. Had he really followed Dumbledore so blindly that he had turned on his friends and their son? He went for a walk to clear his head and think. Tonks made to follow but Moony waved her off.

-000000000000-

Christmas morning was an early morning indeed. Ron woke Harry up before dawn. Harry wanted to kill him but Ron looked so happy he couldn't bring himself to do it. Ron already had one present in his hand as it was from Lavender. Ron's smile vanished when he saw what it was. He slowly extracted a gold chain with term "My Sweetheart" in large letters. Harry had a rough time not laughing at the gift, but completely lost it when he read the card that said "To my Won Won, Love Lav Lav" and he fell to the floor.

"Wait…til… the Twins….see….that" Harry exclaimed between guffaws. Ron jumped up "The twins will never see it, and you better not tell them either!" Harry just laughed harder when, as if on cue, Fred and George walked in as Ron finished. "Tell us what?" Ron tried to hide the gift but Harry pointed to the box with the card. Once the twins read it, Ron knew he was doomed. By dinner, everyone in the house was having a go at "Won Won" and his gift. Harry joined in with the twins on the latest round.

"Come on Won Won. It is such a lovely chain and she obviously meant for you to wear it. Bill have you seen Won Won's gift from his girlfriend?" Ron's ears were redder than his hair. "At least I have a girlfriend you git." Ron said, thinking he gained the upper hand. Unfortunately it set up an attack by all at the table. "Careful Ron, I think if we called Gabrielle he'd have a wife before I do" Bill teased and Fleur agreed. "Oiu. Gabrielle would be 'is in, 'ow you say, a heartbeat?"

"There's also the throngs of ladies who were buying out our supply of love potions since he went to Diagon alley." Said George while Fred followed "and Hogwarts through owl orders." Ginny then lit into him. "I'm sure Luna would be more than happy to be able to lay claim as Harry's girlfriend, since she's told everyone what a perfect gentleman he was at Slughorn's party"

"And weren't you the one that told me recently, that I could have any girl in school if I wanted, before you chastised me for taking Luna to that party? Looks like my real problem is I have too many options." Harry finished. Ron was saved by the arrival of his father, which signaled that the feast Mrs. Weasley cooked up could begin.

During dinner, came a huge surprise. Percy Weasley came in with the Minister Rufus Scrimgeor in tow. Harry was already sure the Death-eaters were coming and now he had to deal with this idiot minister. Fudge was corrupt and a coward. Scrimgeor was a zealot and had the belief that he had more power than he really did. Not for the first time, Harry wished Amelia Bones had survived.

It was an obvious setup for the Minister to speak with Harry, but Molly was too happy to see her son to call his bluff that they were "in the neighborhood" while conducting some Ministry business. Scrimgeor worked the situation for Harry to show him around the Burrow while Percy could spend some time with his family. When they were far enough out of earshot, Harry grabbed two chairs, then sat down and motioned for the minister to do the same.

"I'm not a politician sir, so let's just come to the point, shall we? You came here to speak with me, not that ridiculous story, so what can I help you with today?" Harry was clearly annoyed with the minister's method but tried to keep the mood light.

"Ah Harry, the direct approach. Well then. As you are considered the chosen one, you are, aren't you? Well that doesn't matter. What matters is we're all fighting on the same side. We, the Ministry that is, we're hoping to work together with you more closely. I've tried to get a meeting with you before but Dumbledore has seen fit to deny access to you thus far. We can offer you so much more training, skills, and access to more information if you were to… help build morale, and periodically visit my office."

"I see. And what would I do on these visits exactly?" Harry asked. "Nothing difficult my boy. We'd introduce you to the different departments, and employees. Get some pictures. Perhaps sit in on a session of the Wizengamot. Of course there would be the training and information I offered as well." Harry made it look like he was considering the offer. "I don't think it is in my best interest to take your offer, Minister. It would make it seem like I approve of what the ministry is doing, and I certainly do not agree. I am currently better served dealing with Dumbledore"

"So you are Dumbledore's man to the core, is that it? He has done amazing things in his time. Made great contributions to the wizarding world, but there are advantages with the Ministry that he cannot match. And if there is something you feel we should be doing differently, all the more reason to help us. Show us the areas you have noticed room for improvement. According to Deloris Umbridge, you had a great desire to become an auror. You of course realize, aurors are a part of the Ministry. Surely a sixteen year old can see the benefits to their own desires here." Harry had forgotten that Umbitch was still a part of the ministry. The words carved into his hand due to her sadistic reign as headmistress were still visible and Harry was done being polite. "Minister, I am my own man! You are smarter than Fudge was, as he refused to admit the problems that existed until it was too late. But you already have made some of the same mistakes as he did. Hiding the truth because you won't admit you made mistakes." Harry's magic was flaring around him now, making him look much more than sixteen.

"I will not be used as some politician's pawn!" He stuck out his hand to show the effect of the blood quill used so often. "You want my help? Perhaps you should re-evaluate the personnel in the ministry. Umbridge used a blood quill on us last year! She committed crimes against dozens of children and you have her working for you! Yet an innocent man like Stan Shunpike rots in Azkaban because you want people to think you're doing something when you're really doing nothing!" Harry was in a rage. "Where were you?! Where were you when she was making us carve our own flesh with the blood quills, or when she used verituserum on students?! You didn't want to be my friend then, but now you ask me to do you a favor and help you! Why should I help the Ministry when for a year they did nothing but persecute me for simply telling the truth? I have yet to even hear them issue a formal apology for slandering me for a year. Dumbledore is a lot older than sixteen, and since a sixteen year old sees how inept the Ministry is, I'm sure Dumbledore has. That's why you have a problem with him." Harry turned and returned to the house. Before he left he made one last warning. "I am the chosen one, and it certainly does matter. You will pay for that mistake. You will also pay for the insults the ministry has leveled upon my house."

The shouting match Harry had created during his chat with the minister had gained the attention of all in the house, so when he entered the room Percy admonished him for treating the minister so barbarically saying he should be arrested. Harry grabbed Percy by the throat and slammed him down on the table with his wand at Percy's head, as several people shrieked in horror.

"The only reason I don't hex you into oblivion for the way you turned on your family out of your pathetic greed and hunger for glory, is that your it would hurt you mum if I did. You precious minister just got dropped on his arse. Go do what your best at and kiss it, Whetherby! I have not forgotten your betrayal! You turned on your own family, just so the Ministry would like you!" Harry threw him from the table, went upstairs and began packing his trunk, Bill and Arthur helped Percy to his feet. Percy looked around and saw several unhappy faces and his mother in tears. Arthur spoke up. "Percy, I wouldn't have said it the way Harry did, and I don't condone his method, but you might want to consider his opinion. The ministry needs Harry far more than he needs the ministry. Go help the Minister son. We'll talk later. Percy scowled at his father and left to help his boss. Arthur consoled Molly, who was clearly upset with the events that just occurred. Ginny and Fleur began to clean up the table, and the four brothers had a small meeting by the fire. While this was going on Harry finished packing his trunk and called for Dobby. When the excited elf appeared he had Dobby take him back to #12.

"Okay guys, considering what we just witnessed I have to ask, does anyone know exactly how powerful Harry really is?" Bill saw three heads shake in the negative. "Okay, we need to speak with him, and soon, I don't want him to feel we turned on him too. I think we all agree we are siding with him in this right?" The twins explained to Bill where they got the startup money for the shop, so they were with Harry to the end. Ron just gave Bill a look that said "how stupid are you to ask me that" and Bill himself thought back to the boy that has saved his family one member at a time. "Right then, let's go talk to Harry. When they arrived at the room they knocked and cautiously entered the room but Harry was nowhere to be seen. It only took a moment to find the note that explained where Harry had gone. It was a bitter pill to swallow and Molly took it even worse than the incident with Percy. Arthur convinced everyone to just relax and give Harry some time to cool off. He knew Harry had a right to be angry and owed it to him to give the boy a bit of space. Headquarters was even keeping the Order out now, so one night wouldn't be a safety concern.


	5. Chapter 5

I've never been happy with what has become this chapter but...

Again, thanks to all who reviewed, followed, favorited. I'm in shock.

Chap 6 will be up later tonight or tomorrow. I have to find the right cut-off point.

**Chapter 5**

Harry spent two nights at #12 and then headed to Gringotts. Harry sought an audience with Ragnuk, the Director of Gringotts. Harry remembered how he upset them the last time when he broke in to get the cup. This time he'd be more careful. Harry went to the goblin at the desk and asked for an audience with the Director. "And why would the director want to speak with you wizard?" The goblin spat the last word as if he was sick to even think it. But Harry had a plan. "Well if the Goblin Nation isn't interested in knowing who broke into their bank or how, I'll just let the Daily Prophet know. I'm sure the wizarding world wouldn't seek out..." Harry never got to finish his comment as the goblin raced out to get the director. Soon he was seated before Ragnuk.

Harry told him about Voldemort possessing Quirrell years ago, but wasted no time in explaining the horcrux that sat in the Lestrange vault. Ragnuk was furious and immediately had the vault searched. While they waited, Harry gave Ragnuk the box with the fang. The guards brought the cup to Ragnuk and they confirmed the presence of the soul anchor. Ragnuk gave the guard the basilisk fang, who immediately stabbed the cup and destroyed the horcrux. The screaming black mist dissipated signifying the piece of Voldemort's soul was gone. Ragnuk asked if there was anything else Harry needed. Harry decided to take a chance. "Yes sir. I would like to know if I am heir to any vaults and if I can claim lordship of those houses. I know that Sirius Black made me his heir when he perished last summer."

Ragnuk sent out another missive and turned back to Harry. "Harry, there are several wills that concern you. Albus Dumbledore is recognized as you magical guardian and has sealed the will until you turn Seventeen.. Because of your participation in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, you were made an adult as of November 1994, but we were informed of your desire to wait. Was this not your desire?" Harry became enraged now and was grinding his teeth. Was there nothing the old man wouldn't do to control his life? Harry shook his head no and Ragnuk continued. "We will need a few drops of blood to verify your claim." A small silver dagger and a bowl appeared on the desk. Harry offered a few drops of blood. After acquiring the blood for the verification, Ragnuk took the dagger and healed Harry's finger.

The inheritance test revealed he was Harrison James Potter. He found out later that Lily had fancied the muggle actor from Star Wars. It also identified him as the heir of Black, Peverell, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. It explained why he was able to pull the sword from the hat in the Chamber. It explained why he was able to pull the sword from the hat in the Chamber. Moments later they were hearing the will of the Potters. It would do no good now, but Harry had to know what was being hidden.

_Being of sound mind and body, and under no influence of potion or curse, We James Charlus Potter and Lilly Evans-Potter do declare this to be our last will and testament and render all previous wills null and void, this 20th day of October, 1981 A.D._

Harry inhaled sharply. Not a fortnight before their deaths. It actually made him angrier.

_If Lily survives this she is to receive half the Potter estate while the other half is to go to our son Harry. In the event we have both perished, then we set forth the following directives._

_First, to Mrs. Pettigrew, mother of our friend Peter, We leave the sum of 50,000 Galleons. Money cannot replace your son, but we hope the money we leave you will cover you medical expenses. We cannot express how sorry we are to have involved your son. If we are dead, then he has somehow revealed our location to Voldemort. We had hoped that using Sirius as a decoy would keep the Death-Eaters away from Peter and keep him safe. It obviously was not enough._

_Next, to our friend Remus Lupin, we leave 100,000 galleons. Take the money Moony. Get clothes, get your potions and help take care of Harry. He'll need you to balance Sirius. Get a girl and stop pining over your furry little problem. It does not prevent you from being loved. We never ran from you. Neither will the right girl._

_To Sirius Orion Black, we leave our greatest treasure, our son Harry. We know the marauder in you will raise him in the image of James, but we know you will seek the council of Remus and not totally corrupt our son. You also don't want an irate Lily waiting for you on the other side. Find a nice girl and settle down Padfoot. We would leave you money, but we know you have your own. Take care of Harry for us._

Then came the nail in Dumbledore's coffin so to speak.

_Finally to our son Harrison James Potter. Son, we love you. You were the greatest achievement of our lives. There is nothing we wouldn't have done for you. We leave you all of our estate minus the few bequests already mentioned. We would give up every sickle to have even one more hour with you, but fate has apparently had a different plan. We can't teach you this ourselves and can only hope Sirius and Remus can explain it. There is no line between light and dark. We are judged by the actions we take. A summoning charm can kill just as easily as a killing curse. It is all in your intent. Have fun, snog a few girls and enjoy life, but try to do what is right more often than doing what is easy. We will be waiting for you and watching, but we better not see you join us for a very long time._

_In the event that Sirius Black is not available, we have attached a list of acceptable guardians for our son Harry. Under no circumstance is he to be placed with Lily's sister Petunia. That woman is the muggle equivalent of a Death-eater and will torture Harry. DO NOT ENTRUST HIM TO HER!_

The witnesses were Neville's Parents and a goblin called Snapfang but that wasn't what was a problem. Harry was livid. This was too much. Because of Dumbledore's interference, Sirius sat in Azkaban for twelve years. If he had just left it alone, the will would have declared Peter as the secret-keeper and Sirius would have been free.

Things became worse when they examined the list of guardians from the Potters. Sirius was known, but the Longbottoms, then the Tonks family and even McGonagall were on the list. Augusta was supposed to get Harry if all the others were unavailable. He and Neville could have been raised together. This had him ready to spit nails. The Director clearing his throat brought Harry back to the here and now. "Mr. Potter, this clearly explains what was to happen. Unfortunately the will was sealed and officially you can not claim your lordship. Perhaps there is a solution in the other wills, Mr Harry Potter." Ragnuk smiled.

Hearing Sirius Black's will was somewhat anti-climactic. Money was left to Remus, Tonks, her mum and the Weasleys. Harry got the rest and of course, the house. No big deal there. But Ragnuk had an ace up his sleeve. "Sirius Black was not the recognized Lord Black. The last Lord Black was Arcturus who passed in 1991. We will read his now unless you want to wait." Harry shook his head so Ragnuk began reading.

_I, Arcturus Black II, Lord of the __Noble_ _and __Most__ Ancient __House__of Black, hereby declare this my last will and testament on this 10__th__ day of September 1991 and declare any previous wills null and void._

_It continued with several bequests and the basic __legal__ speak until it came to the point that affected Harry._

_Finally I declare Harrison James Potter, grandson of my cousin Dorea Potter nee Black as my heir and the next Lord Black. You are my cousin's grandson , and my Grandson Sirius blood adopted you as an infant. I refuse to believe he has betrayed your parents, but I am unable to get a trial to prove it either way. I have one request of you Harrison, do not let the family name of Black die. __Take a bride __or a consort __and restore the once proud legacy of the House of Black._

If Harry wasn't confused before that reading, he certainly was now. "What did he mean by a consort?" Harry asked. "The continuation of the lines." Ragnuk saw Harry didn't understand so he explained. "Each line is expected to be continued. The Seats on the Wizengamot are held in the patriarchal family's possession until there is a male heir to pass it on to. As there were fewer births, lines began to merge into one. Potter married a Gryffindor daughter, Peveral took over Slytherin bride. The Peverals at one point only had daughters. One married Potter, the other married to the Gaunt family. Since then, neither family has produced multiple heirs, even when taking multiple wives."

Harry gaped at what he was hearing. "Now since you have no blood tie to the Gaunt family you are not expected to produce an heir but you are expected to carry one on for Peveral and now Slytherin. You were already expected to produce one for Potter and Gryffindor, and now one for Black. You need five male heirs just for your family. This does not include the necessity for heirs of any bride's family. Hence you could take a wife for each name." Harry was hoping the goblin had been joking, but the look on Ragnuk's face was pure business. "Five wives? Is that even legal?" Harry couldn't fathom one wife let alone five women wanting to be with him. "Oh yes. Multiple wives, mistresses and concubines are all still legal in the Wizarding world. You great-great grandfather Harrison Potter had a wife and two mistresses but only one child by any of them." Harry fainted.

Once they got Harry revived, he asked a few more questions and while he COULD take five wives or even a few more, he didn't have to. He was now legally an adult, but because Dumbledore had interfered, He couldn't take his lordships or seats on the _Wizengamot. Harry was liking Dumbledore less and less. Harry collected some gold and some bank notes and proceeded to go shopping. He still needed new clothes. He'd decide what to do with his "love life" once he beat Riddle._

When Harry was leaving the bank, he ran into Bill Weasley. Bill begged him for a few minutes to talk. Harry had nothing against Bill or his family. Well Percy maybe. He nodded and followed Bill to his office. Bill explained the meeting he had with his brothers and declared they were with him. They owed him too much not to. He admitted to Harry that Molly and maybe Arthur would be more loyal to the headmaster as they owed him too much, but that they certainly weren't against Harry. Harry assumed this already but it was nice to hear. After the meeting, Harry agreed to visit the Burrow again, but he didn't agree to return for the holiday.

-00000-

Harry went about his shopping not thinking of how dangerous it was. Only a small few knew he wasn't at the Burrow and he wasn't quite as noticeable as he had been due to the new physique. Unfortunately, he was Harry Potter and nothing ever goes that easy. Some of the less upstanding members of society saw Harry and passed word to the Death-eaters. When Harry exited Madam Malkin's, he immediately had to duck as a red streak flew past him.

It was quickly a fire fight like he endured at the Department of Mysteries six months ago. But the intensity was far higher. This group was out to capture him, but they didn't have to keep him in tact. Harry was being tested on all he had learned and he was just barely passing. It began to look like one of Dudley's computer games. He was using carts, buildings, abandoned shops, whatever he could to give him cover and return fire. Unfortunately, Harry was reminded how, unlike a game where he had extra lives, this was for real. Harry tried to stun at first before a cutting curse caught his arm as he dodged. "Why the bloody hell am I playing nice?" He cursed at himself. The next hex he fired was a bone-breaking hex. As Harry began sending more severe and deadly curses at them, the Death-eaters began to fall back. They were used to aurors who had to follow rules. Harry was willing to kill. This wasn't supposed to be.

Harry had taken out his opponents one by one. Low-level unknown Death-Eaters. He was on the last of the six opponents. Now they were standing in the open. A part of Harry was wondering why these people didn't help him. He had taken out five others and now on the last one he couldn't get even one wand on his side? And where the hell were the aurors? Someone had to have alerted them by now. Harry pushed those thoughts down and focused on his opponent. It didn't take long before he disarmed him. He tore the mask off but it was another low-level flunkie. Harry had won, but that was not the last opponent. Harry didn't learn that though until he was hit by the cruciatis curse. Harry fell from the unexpected pain. It hurt, but it was far weaker than Voldemort's attacks. That's when he heard the voice and the baby-talk. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix began mocking Harry in that damned baby-talk and a blood-lust took over him. He should have known there would be at least one accomplished bastard in the group. This was the bitch that took Neville's parents from him. A murdering psychopath just like her master. The master that sole his parents, and she who stole his godfather. Harry's wand was just out of his reach so he focused on the wandless spells he had been practicing. Bellatrix was sure she had won, and was tormenting Harry now. "...And then my master will kill you just as he did you parents. And you can join them. Won't that be nice? And you can join your wittle doggie too. Do you miss you dog-father Pott-URK!" Bella's monologue was cut short as a large stone Harry had summoned crashed into her head.

Harry scrambled to get his wand and stood above the demented bitch that took Sirius from him. Harry began running through all the spells to use on her. He thought about just killing her. She certainly deserved it for what she had done. But Harry wasn't a killer. He had become harder. A bit colder. He might even be more ruthless after that year on the run and his battle with Riddle. In the heat of battle he may cause death, but to just kill. Even to put down a rabid dog like Bellatrix, he couldn't do it. He also realized that if he killed her, the ministry would likely trump up charges on him again. Then he thought about Neville. If anyone deserved this kill it was him. Thinking of Neville gave him the idea of how to punish Bellatrix but not kill her. He would put her in a state similar to Frank and Alice Longbottom. Harry stood over her, pointed his wand and bellowed "Obliviate!" Harry didn't care if he did damage to her mind. Or if she even had a mind now. As long as she wasn't going to be hurting others anymore, that was the point. He heard the sounds of apparition and called for Dobby. As soon as Dobby arrived, Harry had him take them back home. It would only delay the inevitable.

###########-

Harry expected aurors to be looking for him. That Tonks would be taking him in soon. But it never happened. The day before he was to return to school Harry visited the Burrow once again. Mr. Weasley explained what had happened. The Ministry was keeping the whole event under lock and key. All that was known was that a young man was shopping in Diagon Alley. He was attacked by Death-eaters, and Bellatrix Lestrange was among them. One was dead, five were injured and escaped and Bellatrix was captured. While the Ministry had not released any more than that, most knew it was Harry. "Scrimgeor couldn't push the issue on you without admitting it was you that captured Lestrange." It made sense to a point. Since he wasn't working with the ministry, Scrimgeor wasn't going to give him credit, but by keeping it silent and under wraps, the rumor mill would make it look like he was arm in arm with the aurors.

The return to Hogwarts was a new experience for Harry. He floo'ed into McGonagall's office, then had a run in with Hermione who was still upset with Ron. She gave him a scroll from Dumbledore which was a summons to to the Headmaster's office the following night. '_Old fool really doesn't know when to give up_.' Harry thought. Hermione saw the change in Harry's face. "You should really try to work things out between you. You know he cares about you."

Harry took a deep breath before he answered. "Hermione, you are too trusting. You know what he's done to me. What it has cost me. How can you honestly say that he cares for me? The only time you ever abandoned me is when Dumbledore made you. I think I know who truly cares about me 'Mione, and it's not him." He leaned over and gave her a side hug and smiled at her, as she looked like she was about to cry.

The next morning there was an announcement. Apparition lessons for those that would be of age before September of the next year. Ron was quite excited as was Hermione. Seamus and Dean were in awe as were many others when Ron told how Harry had done side-along apparition during the summer, and Harry was inundated with questions.

That evening, Harry entered Dumbledore's office for his meeting a few minutes early and was greeted by Fawkes. He was stroking the phoenix lightly when the headmaster walked in. "Harry my boy, I see you were early. I hope you had a nice holiday." He looked at Harry and could see anger in his eyes. "We both know what my holiday entailed sir. Including the visit from the Minister for Magic and an attack from Lestrange. Has Neville been informed of her condition?" Dumbledore was unnerved by the tone the young man was using. He never expected Harry to be so angry. It was why he had left the boy alone so long, to let him "cool off" as the muggles said.

"Y-yes Harry, Mr. Longbottom has been informed. He seemed quite relieved. Which brings up the point, why did you leave the protections at the Burrow? The Order put a great deal of time and effort into making them strong enough to protect you from Voldemort and his followers. The only wards stronger are those at you family's home in Surrey. I realize that we have encountered a rough patch, but you must trust me. It is for the greater good my boy." Albus replied, trying to ease the growing tension. Unfortunately he actually pressed the final button and Harry let loose.

"TRUST YOU?! Why the bloody hell should I trust you?! You place me in a home for years where I am abused and made a slave for ten years, and never check on me. You find out about the cruelty I must endure there and yet still force me to endure it! I come here to a new life, where I have friends and learn what love and caring are, and you force me into a class with a bully who abuses me daily because he has issue with my dead father and do nothing to stop it! You know of a prophecy for fourteen years that says someone will try to kill me because I have to kill him and never tell me, which allows a madman to repeatedly try to murder me and I am always unprepared! I finally gain a father figure, who truly loves me, and gives me connection to the parents I lost, and even though you know he is innocent, and never received a trial, you don't lift a finger to clear his name!"

Harry was getting angrier and things began to swirl around the office. "You isolate me from all contact from my friends or the world after I watch a friend needlessly murdered. Last year, I get attacked by dementors, and then crucified by a corrupt ministry and you ignore me. You finally do something for me, and then basically abandon me for the rest of the year. When I have visions of friends and family being attacked, you don't teach me how to protect my mind, you have someone else do it, and they spend months raping my memories and leave me in greater danger than when I started! I lose the only person I know to love me, to a murdering bitch and get possessed by a veritable demon and you send me back to a living hell. I get tortured by a sadist..." Harry held out his hand still bearing the cuts from the blood quill in his handwriting.

"..and you do nothing. Newspapers slander my name and reputation daily, and you let them and ignore their effect on me. After withholding all this information from me for over a decade, you graciously offer to finally start taking an active role in my education and I'm supposed to just openly trust you? Trust is earned sir. You certainly have not earned my trust." Dumbledore had lost all color and the twinkle in his eye was gone.

"If not for your arrogance and meddling, I would be Harrison James Potter, Lord of the houses of Potter and Black. But because you know better than anyone else could possibly be capable of, I am merely the Heir to both houses!" Harry slammed his hands on the desk to show the heir rings for Hoses Black and Potter. Dumbledore was speechless and had tears in his eyes. Harry was still livid but the room was still and quiet. Fawkes flew to Harry and nuzzled his head to Harry's. He then sang a calming tune that only a phoenix could, and nipped Harry's ear affectionately before flying out the window.

"You are stretching out these sessions. You had Ogden's memories for years, then we viewed your memories the next session which was six weeks later. What's next, you telling me that you need me to get some information from Slughorn?" Dumbledore was floored. How could Harry know that? Harry wasn't done though.

Harry glared at the Headmaster. "I gave you months to return my property. Even gave you an incentive. You ignored it. You have sown the wind. Now reap the whirlwind." Harry left without another word.

When Harry left, Dumbledore began wondering aloud as to where he went wrong and what to do next. He was answered by the portrait of Phineus Nigellas Black. "You went wrong when you tried to slight the House of Black. Perhaps the House of Potter would be forgiving but not my house. You betrayed my house, why? You cannot manipulate the boy any longer Albus. You have done him too great a disservice." Albus explained that he had done it all for the greater good but was cut off.

"Albus, I was around long before you, Grindlewald and Voldemort. Do not insult me with your greater good. We both know that doesn't excuse your actions. All the former headmasters have discussed this. Either you have become senile, or you are trying to kill the boy. You should have been training him personally since he entered Hogwarts. As I see it, you want the boy to die and take Voldemort with him." Dumbledore sighed

"There is no other way Phineus. There is more to that scar than just a mark." Phineus shook his head. "If you truly believe what you say, then you'll tell the boy. If you do not, then you are no better than the Dark Lord you vilify." Then he left the painting.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry guys and Gals, took a couple days to help a friend move. I would come home, shower and crash.**

**Happy Easter everyone! If Easter isn't your thing, Happy _! (insert proper holiday)**

**Chapter 6**

Murmurs were floating about how the "Golden Trio" were no more and Harry had to admit they may be right. Ron was always with Lavender as she was actively trying to keep Ron from Harry's influence. Hermione was avoiding them both. Ron for his behavior and Harry because of Potions class.

Slughorn had recently set an assignment to determine an unidentified poison and prepare the antidote for it. This was still an issue for Harry. Hermione was looking far too smug. She knew she was finally going to beat Harry at potions and his precious "Prince" couldn't help him. Harry sighed. Granted he had studied more, but he simply did not fully comprehend what to do. He did identify the poison or in this case poisons that he was assigned, but he couldn't grasp the concept of the combining of the antidotes. As the class was about to end, Harry went to the supply closet and found a bezoar. When Slughorn came to grade them, Hermione was the only one to brew the proper antidote. Harry pulled the bezoar out and handed it to the professor.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for sheer cheek! Yes Harry, a bezoar would counteract most poisons. I would have preferred that you brew the antidote, but this…" He held up the stone "…was something I thought only you father would try. Class dismissed." He clapped Harry on the shoulder and went to his desk laughing at Harry's guile. Hermione stormed out looking at Harry murderously.

As January move to February, Harry was in need of a break. Ron and Lavender were openly snogging so often it was making him sick. Dean and Ginny seemed to be fighting or something, and Dean began unsubtly reminding Harry exactly who her boyfriend was. Harry had been biting his tongue. "_You'd know if I was trying to take her you git_" Harry wanted to say. Seamus was siding with Dean, mostly because Harry had such an easy time with Apparition lessons, getting it on the first try.

Neville was the only real friend Harry had in the dorm. Then there was Hermione. Between her jealousy at Lavender & Ron, and of Harry due to Potions, she was unbearable. One night in the common room he asked about their Transfiguration homework when she snapped at him. Harry snapped back. "That's it!" he quickly cast a silencing charm and continued. "You went spare when Ron did this to you over Viktor Krum and I was caught in the middle. Now you're doing the exact same thing he did, and instead of me just being caught in the middle you go mental on me because you aren't tops in potions. It's no different than Ron with the tournament. I'm sick of the jealousy. You're no better than Ron you hypocrite. I'll just stick with Neville and Luna." He released the charm and left Hermione to think.

-000000-

Harry was feeling a little lonely as Valentines day came around. Yes he had plenty of young witches wanting to go out with him (Luna had made it known he was like a brother to her, not a lover) but it wasn't the same. He had always had Ron and Hermione and now he didn't. Neville was now replacing them in the best friend category. Harry was improving in Herbology and Neville was becoming more confident in general. If Harry was seen in the halls, Neville was the one with him. They had both lost their parents to Riddle and his followers. Harry wondered if Dumbledore hadn't interfered, would he and Neville have fared any better since they each would have had a brother in the other. The last year had certainly made a difference in Neville thanks to DA and Harry's help. Perhaps, but Harry let the thought go. He couldn't get that time back.

It was due to Neville that Harry had a date this year. Neville was sweet on Hanna Abbott. The new attitude Neville had gained working with Harry, gave him the courage to ask her on a date. Harry was happy for his friend. That's when the other shoe dropped. "Yeah, about that Harry..." Neville was nervous. "Hanna won't go out without her fried with her. So I sorta need a bloke to make this a double date. And I was hoping you'd help me out." Thus Harry found himself on a date with Susan Bones.

The date went well and Harry doubled with Neville again so he could woo Hanna more. Friendly as they were, Harry and Susan were only there for their friends. Susan had seen the real Harry in the DA last year and liked him more than the icon. But now that her aunt was gone, she was focusing on maintaining her house. Harry was the kind of man to lead, and be head of house, but Susan was looking at a bigger picture. The chosen one might not last long enough to provide an heir, and she was not ready to be a mother just now.

It was before lunch one day that Hermione was waiting for Harry in the common room. "Harry! Harry! Can I talk to you for a moment?" He thought about it for a moment then had her follow him and entered the trunk. Hermione stood in shock at the sight of the flat she had entered. It was the one thing Harry decided he needed this time around. He had purchased the top of the line auror trunk. In it was room for a training gym, dueling room, library, potions lab, small kitchen, a bedroom and a full bath. There were charms to hide the use of magic (and hence keep from alerting the enemy if the aurors needed to work during a stake-out) so Harry could practice while at the Dursley's.

Harry just went about fixing lunch for them both. He called her to the kitchen to eat which snapped her from her thoughts. "You wanted to talk?" Harry said in an annoyed tone. She steeled herself for a moment, and then began.

"I wanted to apologize for how I've been acting towards you. I still disagree with using the book of the 'Prince' but that's not an excuse to treat you like you're Malfoy. You are my best friend and I shouldn't have treated you like that when out of everyone here you have only been nice to me. I've just been a jealous prat." She trailed off and began crying.

Harry moved to give her a hug. She continued sobbing. Harry held her a little tighter. Finally she got control of herself. "What is this anyway?" She pointed around the trunk. Harry gave her the tour. She was quite amazed but also put out that he had not told her sooner. "Really, Hermione? We were fighting off and on since I had it out with Dumbledore. When would I have told you? I just wish we would have had this last year. It would have made DA meetings easier." Both smiled before Hermione processed that there was a library. Harry knew he'd have to stun her to get her out now.

-000000-

March first was Ron's birthday. He was up earlier than Harry for a change. Harry tossed Ron his gift and it landed on his bed, knocking a few others off. "Keeper gloves, Thanks Harry." Harry smiled and went through his morning rituals. When he returned he told Ron to get dressed and they'd go for breakfast, But Ron didn't move. "Ron, are you going to breakfast?" He asked. Ron replied "I'm not hungry." Now this was wrong? Ron was always hungry. He began to question Ron, who said he was in love with Romilda Vane! Harry noticed the chocolates on the bed and realized they were the ones Romilda gave him before Christmas.

Harry wanted to kick himself. He was keeping them as evidence and forgot about them. Pomfrey or Slughorn, who would be better at this point. The potions were old, so better see Slughorn, Harry thought. He convinced Ron to go to Slughorn's office saying Romilda had a detention there. When Slughorn heard what had happened, he brought them in immediately and worked up the antidote.

"I'm surprised you didn't mix this up Harry." Harry shrugged. "I can't afford to make a mistake. Old potion and it was my oldest friend on the line. I just thought it would be better to go to a master." Harry replied trying to not sound inept. "Better safe than sorry, eh? Well, no matter. Drink up" as he handed Ron the antidote.

Ron looked confused and Harry told him it would give him confidence when he met Romilda, so Ron downed it in one gulp. The effects were almost immediate. "I'm going to kill her." Ron said. The others laughed and Slughorn offered them a drink since Ron was now of age. "Oak-Matured Mead from Madam Rosemerta. I was going to give it as a gift, but since this is a special occasion." He poured out three glasses and handed one to each. Harry realized that this was likely poisoned like his dimension and sniffed it cautiously. "Professor, this smells wrong. It didn't go bad did it?"

Slughorn began smelling it himself, but Ron however downed it in one gulp, saying Harry was just not used to it. Harry couldn't stop him, and Ron began foaming at the mouth. Slughorn froze in shock at what was happening, Harry sprinted for the supply closet and grabbed a bezoar. He forced Ron to swallow it and it began to work. Then they took him to the hospital wing for Madam Pomfrey to look him over.

As they sat with Ron in the hospital wing, Ginny, Harry and the Twins discussed what had happened. Harry overheard Slughorn tell Dumbledore that the mead was supposed to be a gift for the headmaster. Harry felt disgusted. He knew Dumbledore was watching Draco and was plotting. Harry made his decision then and there. If Dumbledore wanted to save Draco, more power to him. But Harry was going to finish off these horcruxes. He'd keep an eye on the ferret just to know when the attack would occur.

Hermione, who ran like her clothes were on fire when she found out Ron had been poisoned, came in. First she checked that Harry was okay, and then sat at Ron's bedside quietly sniffling. Molly Weasley entered the infirmary with her husband and quickly wrapped up Harry in a hug, sobbing and thanking him all at once. Mr. Weasley commented "It was a lucky day for us Weasleys when you and Ron sat in that compartment Harry." Harry excused himself.

When Harry returned to the common room he was startled by Cormac McLaggen. Not realizing that Harry almost hexed him into next week, Cormac began speaking. He confirmed that Ron would be unable to play against Hufflepuff and that he would be in as keeper. Harry agreed and let Cormac know the practices and then excused himself before Cormac could question him to death or continue with his suggestions for better play from the team. Ron had better heal up soon Harry thought.

-000000-

A few days later, Harry was accosted by Lavender, who was upset that nobody informed her, Ron's girlfriend, that Ron was hurt. Then she began questioning Harry on her and Ron's relationship as if Harry had an inside track to Ron's thoughts. This continued, even going so far as questioning why Hermione was visiting Ron now that he was "interesting" again. Harry finally asked why she wasn't asking Ron all this. She told Harry that Ron was always asleep when she visited, and Harry thought about killing Ron for this obvious dodge. Ron was always awake when Harry visited.

Harry visited Ron before the match on Saturday. Ron was worried he was losing his spot on the team, but Harry explained in no uncertain terms that McLaggen was only a fill in. Of course if Ron didn't "man up" and stop pretending to sleep when Lavender visited, he may change his mind. Ron blushed but agreed to face her.

On the way to the pitch, Harry ran into Malfoy with two small girls. He tried to get an idea of what Draco was up to, and he was almost late to the match. As it turned out, he'd have been better off following Malfoy because the match was a disaster. McLaggen wouldn't do his job as keeper, because he kept giving orders to everyone else. Harry tried to put Cormac in his place, but Cormac would only stop for a short time, then would go back to ordering again. Harry gave up on the snitch and began acting like a fourth chaser and disrupting the Puffs' offense. It limited the shots on goal but it wasn't enough. McLaggen eventually hit a bludger (trying to show the beaters the right way) and it hit Harry in the back of the head. Harry woke up next to Ron in the hospital wing with a cracked skull.

They were both released Monday morning. Harry wanted to kill Cormac. Ron informed Harry the team had already punished him. Hufflepuff had won 420-160 after Harry was taken away, and Gryffindor would need a big win over Ravenclaw in order to win the cup this year. Harry became frustrated. He was letting it all get out of hand. He had to reign it it again. But first, he was going to get Cormac.

Harry got a letter at lunch from Hagrid. Aragog had died. Hagrid was going to bury him that night and asked for the three of them to help him pay final respects. Harry looked to Hermione. "Sorry Harry. I have to do my revisions for Arithmancy, and besides it will be after curfew." He turned to Ron. "Spiders? Are you mental? I don't care if it is dead. Sorry mate you're on your own. Good Luck."

"Yeah thanks."

That evening Harry slipped the cloak on and made his way to the exit. "I need to visit Hagrid" Harry said as he walked. Ron and Hermione tried to talk him out of it as they followed him out. Along the way Harry bumped Dean who was coming in with Ginny. Dean was knocked into Ginny, who was quick to chastise Dean. Harry continued out to Hagrid's and the others had to stop and go back to the common room. Harry bumped into Slughorn on the way past the green houses and took off the cloak. "Hello professor" as he terrified Slughorn. "Harry! What are you doing out this late?" The older wizard asked while controlling his fright at being surprised as such. "I'm off to Hagrid's. He needed some help with an acromantula and I said I would assist."

"Harry, I can't let you go out this late alone. Curfew and all." Slughorn told him. "Then come with me professor. I'm going to collect some venom for potions class anyway. You can probably help me and collect some too. The poor thing is dead already, and we are going to bury it properly." Slughorn knew the value of acromantula venom, and could not resist. He escorted Harry to Hagrid's. Slughorn was amazed to see the size of Aragog. Even more surprised to find Hagrid hadn't killed the creature, but that it was a dear friend. Harry asked about collecting the venom for potions and Hagrid agreed. They buried Aragog, and Slughorn performed the eulogy. Afterwards all three were found drinking to Aragog's memory in Hagrid's hut. The conversation turned to lost friends and loved ones and Hagrid brought up Harry's parents. Harry asked about the memory just to ensure it was the same.

-000000-

Harry cornered McLaggen the next morning. The prat actually tried to say it wasn't his fault but Harry would have none of it. He kicked the stomach and when McLaggen fell forward Harry hit him with everything he had. Cormac went down in a heap but surprisingly he wasn't out. Harry snarled at him. "That was for the bludger! Because you couldn't do your job, you nearly killed me and cost the team a win. I have more important things on my plate, but to some of these people, Quidditch means a lot. You even mention going to your father and I'll call for a duel so I can tear you apart. Cross me again and I'll destroy you. GOT IT?" Cormac wet himself.

That evening, Hermione and Harry were waiting for Ron before going to dinner. She explained that Ron and "Lav Lav" had split up because she saw Ron walking with Hermione the night before and dumped him. Also Ginny and Dean split. Apparently she had finally had enough as he "helped" her through the entrance the other night. Harry thought that was a bit much to split over, but Hermione explained it was the final straw in a long list of issues. Harry just shrugged and said "What a shame." Hermione didn't believe it, but didn't comment. Ron came down and for the first time in months they were the Golden Trio again. They entered the great hall and Harry led them to seats next to Neville.

-00000-

Harry had taken the time to enjoy himself for a change. Susan Bones had made him realize he had wasted a number of chances with the ladies. He took the Patil twins on a picnic and also to make up for the Yule Ball disaster. He was going out with girls from every house but Slytherin. He just didn't know who sided where and who would try to do him in. He had to be very careful though. Fan-girls like that little bitch Romilda Vane were clamoring for the opportunity.

Aside from the Patils and Sue Bones, Harry had been seen with the likes of Morag MacDougal, Luna again, Demelza Robins, a seventh year Ravenclaw named Cynthia, a muggle-born Hufflepuff named Elaine, and even Katie Bell once she returned. All were good times, but Harry felt wrong being with them. He had to finish Riddle first.

Harry intended to avoid Draco this time around. Their fight in his older dimension was a waste. He would just have to be cautious for now. That caution was thrown out the window due to Ron's arrogance. A chance confrontation came when they ran into Draco coming out of Myrtle's bathroom. "What's wrong ferret. Still upset over Aunty Bella losing what little mind she had left?" Even Neville cuffed Ron for that one. But it was too late. Draco spun around and fired a curse. Not at Ron, but at Harry, who dodged and returned fire.

Myrtle screamed for them to stop as they had a small war. Harry took a blasting hex to the shoulder and was taken off his feet. Draco tried the cruciatus curse. As soon as Harry heard "Cruc" he had a flashback to when he had confronted Draco. "Sectumsempra!" It hit Draco dead on and the Slytherin was down and bleeding from multiple deep gashes all over his torso. Myrtle screamed as she raced out. Harry sent a Patronus message to McGonagall. Snape entered and attended to Malfoy. He spoke to the fallen boy "We'll need to get you to Madam Pomfrey but I think we can heal you without much scarring." He turned to Harry "Wait here Potter!" Then he levitated Draco to the hospital wing.

Harry wasn't about to give up this one. He was hurt. His shoulder was broken. Draco was a marked as a servant of Riddle, and was going to use an unforgivable on him. So when Snape took Draco to Madam Pomfrey, Harry made his way there as well. Snape started rattling off about Harry's arrogance and assigning detentions but Harry ignored him. "Madam Pomfrey, I have what feels like a broken shoulder. I was caught by a blasting hex. I would appreciate a pain potion while I wait for the proper attention." Pomfrey glared at Snape and handed Harry a potion. He drank it an sat down on a bed. Minutes later, Snape was sneering at him again. They had stabilized Draco and Madam Pomfrey was getting him settled.

"Well well Potter. Dark magic indeed…" He was cut off though. "Dark Magic Professor, what spell did he use?" Minerva McGonagall was not a pushover by any means. She was just as harsh as Snape when assigning punishment, but her values were just as strict and fairness was a value. Harry was very happy to see her. Obviously Snape wasn't. "Potter here has used dark magic and sent Draco Malfoy to the hospital wing almost dead." Harry was quick to respond,

"Sod off Death-eater! Malfoy began firing spells at me and tried to use the Cruciatus curse. I just fired my hex faster and he went down. It was self defense. You may bully all the other students, but not me! I'm not taking your abuse anymore. Your mind rapes while you supposedly taught Occlumency were more than enough for three lifetimes."

The Head of Gryffindor had to shake off the shock. Harry had never been that offensive. While she was sure that Harry would give up the memory if asked, she wanted to know the spell used. "What spell did you use Potter?" Snape knew the spell and leered at Harry.

Harry just stood tall and answered the question. "I used the incantation Sectumsempra professor." McGonagall had not heard of it, but they could tell Snape had. Snape was all too happy to explain. "It causes multiple wounds in a confined area. It is similar to the effect of a muggle grenade, as it is like hundreds of pieces of shrapnel piercing the victim." McGonagall was shocked and Snape smiled icily. "Mr. Potter, where did you learn this spell and why would you use it?"

"Professor, does it really matter? I read it in a book this year, and several of the Death-eaters used it in their attack in Diagon Alley. I used it because it is what first came to mind when I heard Malfoy casting the cruciatus at me. I've been saying he's a Death-eater all year, but everyone ignores me. We let's see how he likes getting hit with one of their spells." Harry decided the truth was his best defense on this one.

"I think the boy should be expelled and he should be in Azkaban for attempted murder." Snape was going for revenge. "I would also like the book he found this spell in." McGonagall was irate, but wasn't about to let one of her lions be railroaded when they defended themselves. "I think the attempted use of an unforgivable would be sufficient to have him acquitted Severus. But I too would like to know where it came from. Also how is it you know this spell _Professor?_"

Harry knew McGonagall was going to fight for him here, but he had become accustomed to fighting his own battles. "Thank you Professor McGonagall, but don't get too involved over me. Draco took the mark. He's another Death-eater just like Snivellus here. And I honestly don't care if he dies. But before I get expelled, I'll see Draco and this pathetic excuse for a teacher sent through the veil. Tell me you coward, do you think I don't know it was you who overheard the prophecy. That it was you who took it to your master and caused my parents to meet an untimely end?" That stopped everyone in their tracks. Harry just ignored their shock.

"Go tend to your precious little protégé death-eater. I have to get healed and don't bother me again Snivellus. Your pet attacked me and failed. I won, he lost. End of story." Madam Pomfrey approached and shoo'ed the others out and began tending to Harry. Much as he liked the win he just got over Snape, because McGonagall pulled him by his ear, Harry knew this one was not over. As Madam Pomfrey fixed his shoulder, Harry prepared for another meeting with the Headmaster.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm going to upset people with this one but you can't please everyone Oh well.

Probably won't add another chapter until the weekend so enjoy.

Thanks again. I know I keep sayng that every time but I really do appreciate the support. Even the people that aren't happy with my plot.

To the guest who left this: "Anyone that's stupid enough to do something like snapping the elder wand without a thought really deserves to have died."

1. You must REALLY hate the ending of the movies &

2. Destroying that wand prevents anyone else coming after Harry just for that wand, as well as some maniac abusing it,

All the rest, THANK YOU for the reviews. I hope I've answered everyone on their questions thus far.

**Chapter 7**

Madam Pomfrey was able to fix up Harry's shoulder, but she baned him from quidditch for at least a week. That meant he would miss the match with Ravenclaw. Harry realized his luck just sucked.

Harry called an emergency meeting as soon as he got to the common room to explain what happened. None of the team was happy and several felt the cup was lost already. "Look, it's a blow, but it isn't over. Dean, you'll be chaser. Peakes and Coote you'll have to work extra hard this week. Cormac if you open your mouth I'll break your neck. You're as responsible as me for the situation we're in, for that bludger you hit me with. We need to win by 300 points to get the cup." Mclaggen was about to speak but after Harry's comment, and the rest of the team glaring at him, he chose not to. "Ginny, since you'll be seeker and it's against Cho, You'll use my Firebolt. Hopefully that will be enough to give us the edge. Alright gang, see you tomorrow night on the pitch." With that the rest left as Harry and Neville went to sit with Ron and Hermione.

Ginny followed him "Harry are you sure you want me to use your Firebolt?" Harry just nodded. "We need every advantage available. You're as good a flyer as I am and a match for Cho, so if you use my broom, it should give you the edge." Harry sat down dejected. He felt he had failed. That's when Hermione started. "I said that Prince was..." Harry cut her off there "The Prince didn't do this. I did. " Hermione was shocked. "You're still defending him even after this? Look at the trouble you're in and it's all …"

Now Ginny cut Hermione off. "Give it a rest Hermione! Malfoy tried an unforgivable and Harry had something potent to fire back. What was he supposed to do, just take it? You sound like you would have preferred Harry just let Malfoy hit him with the cruciatus." Hermione balked. "No of course I wouldn't. I'm glad he defended himself, but with all that's resulted, and look how it has hurt the team…" That is when Ginny let the Weasley temper fly "Oh shut it Granger! Don't even try using quidditch. You'll embarrass yourself worse than last time!" Both girls were glaring at one another.

Ron was unsure who to side with so he didn't speak, which was good because Harry still owed him for causing the incident with his big mouth. Neville wanted to agree with Ginny but was still afraid of Hermione, and Harry decided to ease things. He was already despised today so he couldn't do worse. "We're all stressed out tonight. Why don't we just go get some sleep, and we'll deal with any issues in the morning." Hermione was the first to leave. Harry made sure Ginny didn't fire any hexes at her. Then Ginny went to her room.

-000000-

Harry was called to the Headmaster's office in the morning right after breakfast. Mcgonagall and Snape were also there. Harry endured the dressing downand held his tongue until he heard the word detention. "I've listed quietly an politely thus far, but I have to wonder. Is the whole wizarding world corrupt?" This stunned everyone, but it was Professor McGonagall that recovered first. "Potter! What do you mean by that?" You could see she was offended by the comment.

"Well this seems similar to the situation with my godfather. Just throw me in jail without even hearing my side. What bothers me most is that you are just letting this happen and not fighting for me. Would you have preferred that I let Malfoy hit me with the cruciatus?" That stopped McGonagall dead. She had fought for Harry thus far, but Dumbledore had taken Snape's side and decided Harry needed to be punished. She did agree to that but felt Draco needed an equal punishment. When it was decided Draco's injury was his only punishment, she refused to allow Snape to get his way. She only limited the damage.

"Harry my boy. You must understand that you almost killed another student. Professor Snape is well within his rights to seek your expulsion. You must learn to forgive. Just like professor Snape, Draco can be redeemed." Harry heard Dumbledore and had to wonder why he didn't see this the first go around. "If you want to forgive that's fine. If want want to ignore the crimes of others and how they destroy families, well, that's your business. But I don't have to do any of that. He tried to kill me and I beat him. I'm actually waiting for the aurors" The smile fell from Dumbledore's face and Harry saw it.

"You have been interfering in my life since before I was born. And if you had done what was right, I'd have a good chance of having my parents. Voldemort killed them, but you're guilty as well. And Snivellus here. You see you and your second chances have all but killed my whole family. I don't have to do a damned thing. I did my part. I vanquished that evil bastard in 1981. I beat him, not you. And now, because I don't want to bow down and kiss you robes, because I don't see you as the next coming of Merlin, you think you're going to punish me for defending myself with tactics you don't approve of." Harry said.

"I don't care what you think anymore, in case you haven't noticed. Your pet Death-eater here betrayed the life-debt he owed my father when he took that prophecy to his master. Magic apparently disagrees. I have to accept that, but I don't have to like it. And you have NO right to ask me to forgive him. Would you ask Aberforth to forgive Gellert?" Any objections Dumbledore had, died in his throat with Harry's last comment. Snape on the other hand was furiuos at the implication that he betrayed the life debt. Harry stopped his rant with a body bind.

"The way I see it, you owe me, Harry Potter, a life debt for third year when I ran off all those dementors. You, Sirius, Hermione, Ron and I would all have been kissed if my patronus hadn't run them off. Do you really want to test that theory?" Harry then turned to McGonagall. "Professor, if you think I need to serve detention so be it. But if I am serving one, it will be with someone other than Snape, Filch or Dumbledore here. Unless someone is ready to have me call in ALL the life-debts I am owed." Harry was sneering at Dumbledore now.

Harry summoned an empty vial and placed a memory in it before handing it to his Head of House. "There is the memory the headmaster was going to ask me to get from Professor Slughorn, since he couldn't. Make sure he shares it with you. I'd rather his secrets don't get you killed as well Ma'am. I have Charms now, so if you would tell me the outcome this, this afternoon, I would appreciate it." Harry bowed slightly to McGonagall and left the office. The last thing he heard was McGonagall screaming at the headmaster.

-000000-

At nine am Saturday Harry was at the locker room for the pre-game speech with the team. "…If I'm the best seeker at Hogwarts, Ginny is a close second. You saw that at tryouts, and you certainly saw it in practice this week. Win or lose I don't care, as long as we beat the snakes in the final standings. Now we've gone over the plan for today and I know you can do it. Ron will lead from the goals. He'll keep the claws out or I'll hex his bits off. Even if I have to get Hermione to do it for me." Everyone turned and laughed when Ron shouted "Oi, no need to make it personal now." Harry laughed and continued speaking. "Beaters, you keep our chasers and seeker safe, and Ginny is more than a match for Cho. It's not a question of if we can win, It's can the 'claws keep up?" They huddled up one last time and prepared to take the pitch. Harry had just enough time to get to Sprout for his detention.

Time was crawling. At several points Harry thought it was going backwards. It wasn't the punishment. Harry was actually enjoying working with Neville and Professor Sprout setting up the greenhouse for a new section of plants. He had become much better in the class and didn't mind helping out even if it was a detention. He couldn't play in the game anyway. What irked him was he could not hear what happened out at the pitch. Sprout had been instructed to put a silencing charm to keep it from Harry. Lunch had been brought by an elf so he didn't even get a chance for an update. When it was time to go, they returned to Gryffindor tower. Not a soul was in the halls so when they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Harry looked for some clue of the day's result. "You'll see." Was all she said. The door opened and they saw a party in full swing. All his fears were melting away and a sigh of relief left him and then they saw he had returned.

Ron shouted to him "We did it Harry. We won it all!" He stepped in a little more as a red blur flew into him and kissed him. It was Ginny. She looked deep into his eyes before she told him "470-60, I got the snitch." Harry smiled and looked her closely. "I thought I had to get in line?" Ginny punched his arm and called him a prat, but her smile proved there was no malice behind it.

Harry finally spoke up and addressed the room. "Oi, where's Colin and that bloody camera? We need a picture!" The room erupted once more and the party resumed. Finally there was the picture. Ron sat in the middle, holding the Quidditch cup above his head. Katie and Demelza on each side leaned into him. Peakes and Coote were outside the girls. In the front Dean and Cormac each took a knee. Ginny and Harry were on either side of the cup behind Ron, holding it by the handles, and McGonagall, whom Harry called, on Harry's left, her hand on his shoulder would be the picture to immortalize the day.

-000000-

Colin came over at lunch one afternoon with a message from Dumbledore. Asking Harry to meet Friday night at eight. Come Friday night, Harry headed to Dumbledore. As he was walking he heard a scream and a crash. He ran to find Professor Trelawney on the floor in front of the room of requirement. After some questions she told him how she entered but heard someone celebrating. When she asked who was there the room went pitch black and she was thrown out. Harry was processing what he had heard as he helped her up when he realized who was in there. Malfoy had succeeded. He was the one celebrating. It was all going to happen tonight. He took Trelawney's hand and led her towards Dumbledore's office, "We should tell Dumbledore what happened. I was on my way there for a meeting with him. Come with me." She agreed and as they went she told him of the night she got her job at Hogwarts.

The interview with Dumbledore was interrupted. And Harry knew. It was the night she made the prophecy that had cost him and Neville their parents. Trelawney continued. "..so we opened the door to see what the commotion was and there was Severus Snape. He freed himself from the innkeeper who had found him eavesdropping at my door and he ran off. Dumbledore then informed me I had the position at Hogwarts."

As they approached the gargoyle, Harry roared the password and the stone guardian jumped aside. He didn't have time for the headmaster's games. Dumbledore welcomed Harry but was cut short when he saw the anger on the young man's face and the presence of Trelawney.

"Harry, Sybil, what is the matter?" Sybil Trelawney repeated her experience to the headmaster who thanked her when she was finished and sent her on her way. Harry was furious. "I take it by the look on your face Harry, that there is another issue." The glare when Harry looked up could frighten a horntail away.

"I don't know why you summoned me, but I have good reason to believe this castle will be attacked tonight and I want to be ready. You can ignore the danger but I won't" Dumbledore glossed over Harry's concerns and explained how Slughorn's memory confirmed what he had suspected. That Voldemort had made seven horcruxes, and that he felt he had found another one for which he needed Harry's help. Harry shrugged.

"And you want me to go with you tonight instead of following my own instincts?" The Headmaster stood tall, empowered by both his convictions and his positions. He was the leader of the light and had had enough. "Of course I expect you to go with me. Do you believe that I would leave my students defenseless. That I would place those children in harm's way?" Harry wasn't backing down. "I can't trust you enough to take the chance. Your mistakes cost lives and ruin families. Enjoy your hunt. I'm going to protect my friends." Harry replied. With that Harry got up, and left the office.

He returned to his common room and called his friends to him. Once they were settled, Harry explained what was going on. He had Hermione send messages to D.A. members to prepare to defend their houses from attack. He explained the prophecy to them and how it could have meant him or Neville, but how Riddle chose him. Then he explained Snape. They made a plan assuming there would be an attack. He handed Ron the liquid luck and instructed them each to drink some. The door opened And Dumbledore entered the common room looking for Harry. Neville began cursing the headmaster for his stupidity and what it cost him. It was Harry who held Neville back. "Let me handle this Neville. For now."

Neville stopped and Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "Finished already? I would have expected it to take longer." Dumbledore was not prepared to find Harry so cold to him. "Harry, I asked you to come with me because I needed your help. It is not something one man can accomplish." Harry was not moved. "Harry I have several Order members here tonight to protect the castle tonight. It is not abandoned as you feared." Harry was not swayed.

"And I'm supposed to believe you right? You tell your lies and keep your secrets, yet you come here asking me to help you when you've done nothing but manipulate my life. How many more will you sacrifice? How many will be left without a choice just because the great Albus Dumbledore chose for them? Dying for a greater good that only you seem to have the right to decide. You have betrayed me and my trust, and yet you have the gall to ask for me to help you. Why not choose Moody or another Order member, and continue to keep me in the dark like you've done for the last several years? Why the sudden change, did they all see you as I finally did and tell you to sod off?"

The shock of Harry's words was evident on Dumbledore's face. Harry seemed lost to him. In truth, he knew Harry was right. The blame was his alone. "Harry, you know how dangerous these things are. They are how Riddle tethers himself to this world. Please Harry, for all of us, please." Harry was not moved. "Why don't you get your pet Death Eater Snape to help you?" The shock was not only on Dumbledore as Harry's friends also were floored at Harry's anger and comments.

Dumbledore pleaded with Harry now. "I cannot change the past Harry. I've made many mistakes and you're within your rights to hate me. My mistakes have caused you as much suffering as Riddle's actions have. I wanted you to enjoy you're childhood but I failed. I couldn't see past the prophecy and the need to protect you as the savior of our world you were to become. I cannot express how sorry I am for the pain I have caused you Harry. There are no words to do so. I can only ask you to assist me tonight as I attempt to put another nail into Tom Riddle's coffin and free us of his evil."

Hermione cast several silencing wards and brought Harry into a circle with his friends. Hermione went first. "Harry, listen. If you don't destroy these things, you can't finish this with Voldemort." She said. "Yeah mate, it's not like he'll stop just because you do." Ron followed. Neville spoke. "Harry, you've already done this before. I'd go but what good would it do? None of us know what you do. Go destroy this horcrux thing, and we'll take care of things here." Finally Ginny hugged him. "If this is like the diary, you have to destroy it Harry. You can't let it do to others what it did to us."

Harry looked to his friends and sighed. "You be careful." And with that Harry and Neville shook hands. Then Ginny joined, followed by Ron, and Hermione. Harry dropped the wards and faced Dumbledore. "Don't think this changes anything. Let's just get this over with." Dumbledore sighed in relief. "Thank you. All of you, Thank you. Bring your cloak Harry."

-000000-

Harry walked out of the castle under the cloak and down to Hogsmeade with Dumbledore so that they were outside the apparition wards. When they reached the Three Broomsticks they saw Madam Rosmerta. Dumbledore mentioned that he was heading to the Hogshead that night for a drink or two in private, and they bid each other farewell. When they reached the Hogshead Inn, Dumbledore took Harry's arm and they apperated away. They landed on a large rock in the sea near some cliffs. As Harry looked around, the salt air seemed to choke him.

"Again old man, you decide only you should know. I passed my test for apparition and I have my license already. I can happily go home now and leave you on your own." Dumbledore explained that they would have to swim to the cave in the cliff wall. Dumbledore dove in and Harry followed. The water was freezing but Harry couldn't stop. Once in the cave He cast a drying charm and a warming charm to settle himself. Dumbledore was searching the wall for something when Harry looked up and saw the outline of the archway.

"The archway is a meter to your left sir." Dumbledore looked inquisitively at Harry, but Harry just shook his head. Dumbledore discovered that the archway needed blood to open so he cut a slit in his hand to pay the tribute. Harry healed his hand, and then they entered. It was too dark to see so Harry cast a lumos. The light revealed a lake with an island in the middle. Harry remembered how useless he was last time, and cast a freezing charm on the lake to walk across. The ice was very thin so that was out. Dumbledore then called for the boat. As Dumbledore cast the levitation spell, Harry pulled the chain and the boat across to the island.

There was a pedestal with a basin at the center of the island. They could see the locket, but when they reached for it there was a barrier. Dumbledore determined that the liquid in the basin would have to be consumed and conjured a cup. He made Harry promise that no matter what was said, he would make sure Dumbledore drank every drop. Harry agreed. Dumbledore took the first cupful and drank it. His insides felt as if they were on fire, and memories flashed. He got a second cupful and drank it as well. The pain was worse, and now he saw the memories clearly. His sister, his brother, the fight that cost him both, and he cried out.

Harry heard the headmaster's cries and could see he was in pain. What he couldn't see was the personal hell he was reliving. True to his word, Harry kept making Dumbledore drink the potion, cup by cup, until he could grab the locket. As he took the item he heard Dumbledore ask for water. He tried the aguamenti charm but got nothing. He then took the cup to the water's edge figuring the lake would suffice, but he remembered how Riddle had used inferi, dead bodies with a spell on them, in the war. He had to get Dumbledore out of here, but how? Then it hit him "DOBBY, KREATURE!" With two loud cracks the two elves appeared.

Dobby looked eager to help him, but Kreature was visibly terrified. Dobby, Kreature, can you get us out of here and back to Hogwarts? Harry was pleading that they would tell him yes. "Yes Harry Potter. Dobby can be doing that." Kreature was still stone still. "Okay Dobby, take Dumbledore back to Hogwarts and if I'm not there in two minutes, come back for me and Kreature." Dobby grabbed the headmaster and was gone in a flash. Harry went to Kreature and took the elf's hands.

Kreature looked at him. "Why is Master Harry in the place of Master Regulus' death?" Harry looked sadly at the elf. "Kreature we need to get out of here. Take me to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore, now!" Kreature obeyed his master and they soon found themselves at the top of the Astronomy tower with Dumbledore. Harry told Kreature to alert Madam Pomfrey and the elf vanished as Harry checked on Dumbledore. "Harry, put on your cloak, and go get Severus." Harry had no intention of getting Snape, but put on the cloak and headed to the door. Out of nowhere, Harry dropped to the ground and fired a stunner at Dumbledore as a spell crashed into the wall where Harry had just been. The headmaster wasn't ready and was caught.

Harry picked up the Elder wand and pocketed it. Then he revived the Headmaster. "Let me explain some things to you. Sir. This is a fake. Regulus Black got the real horcrux years ago. The Diary, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff's cup, the Peverell Ring with the resurrection stone, and the one in me are all dead. It's just Nagini now." Harry growled.

Dumbledore was in shock. "H-h-how did..." Harry helped him there. He handed him a cup of water he conjured and explained. "The Harry Potter you knew died on the train when Malfoy stomped on his nose. Death and the Fates sent me back to stop Voldemort and to derail you stupidity. I've known all year what was going on which is why I settled a few debts. But now you have a choice. I know the curse is killing you. I don't know your level of pain though. Do I save you, or are you determined to see your plan through and die tonight?"

The water had helped but Harry gave Dumbledore a bezoar also. It nullified the effects of the potion from the cave. "Harry, I, I" He looked at the floor. "I'm so sorry my boy. I was certain you had to die to destroy the horcrux. I thought it was the only way. You had to be willing to sacrifice yourself and if you were too strong willed..." Harry scoffed at that.

"Look I have as much reason to hate you as I do Riddle. Your only salvation came in that you tried to save others. Even if you did fail on many occasions. We don't have time though. Malfoy has let Death-eaters into the castle. You and I both know it. He will come to kill you. Do I let the events play out, or do you want to fake it?" Suddenly there were footsteps coming up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****8**

A very pale Draco Malfoy appeared from the stairwell and disarmed Dumbledore. A short conversation ensued. Harry really had to hand it to the old man. He was a master of stalling for time. Draco explained how he repaired a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirements which allowed Death-eaters into the school, how Rosmerta under his imperious curse sent the poisoned mead and given Katie the necklace, all so he could kill Dumbledore. As they heard the sounds from a battle below, the headmaster offered to help Draco escape. Told him that he hadn't gone too far to be saved, but Draco refused. Then several other Death-eaters arrived.

Harry was surprised that Bellatrix was not with them, but then he remembered it was he that prevented her participation. Fenrir Greyback was a surprise to the others, even Draco, but not Harry. And Harry had a plan for that one. They insisted Draco finish off the headmaster as the Dark Lord demanded, but Draco couldn't do it. Greyback laughed at the boy's hesitation. Harry under his cloak was watching in morbid fascination. When Snape arrived, his wand aimed at Dumbledore, The headmaster winked in Harry's direction and then looked at Snape. "Severus, Please"

Snape called out "Avada Kedavra" and a jet of green light struck down Albus Dumbledore. As the Headmaster's body fell off the Astronomy Tower, the villains vacated the tower and returned to the battle below. Harry threw off the invisibility cloak, grabbed his holly wand, and gave chase. Dumbledore died for his beliefs, however misguided they were. He had come to hate the man for his manipulations, but at the same time he respected him. Hom many men, knowing all their plans were worthless would still stay the course and die just to save one soul? Dumbledore did. And Harry had to give the devil his due.

Snape called for the Death-eaters to evacuate when he announced "It is done" and they began to leave. But the members of Order and D.A. still engaged them in battle. As Harry exited the stairs he saw Greyback preparing to finish a downed Bill Weasley. Snape's creation did sickening things when used at point blank range. Harry aimed at the werewolf's head and called out "sectumsempra." it wasn't loud, but it was cold and venomous. Greyback turned just in time to see what would kill him. The impact of Harry's curse sent the werewolf out the window as it shattered his skull and opened new airways into the brain.

Curses were flying all over and Harry was aiding his friends as he passed. Rabastian Lestrange was battling Neville and Ron when Harry's reducto put a hole in his torso that ended the threat. Amycus Carrow was getting on hell of a fight from Ginny Weasley. She probably didn't need Harry's help, but she got it as he put a bone-breaker hex in Carrow's back. That gave Ginny an opening and her stunner hit him in the head.

Tonks was dealing with Rowle and McGonagall had Alecto Carrow. Lupin was occupied by another that Harry didn't recognize. Tonks looked like she had just tripped and Harry sent blasting hex at Rowle. It sent the Death-eater through an open window and out to the grounds. That's when McGonagall got the upper hand with Carrow's sister, who fled immediately.

Harry heard a strangled howl Remus went down and saw Neville give chase to the other Death-eater. Neville's scream "Lestrange you coward! Face me!" told Harry exactly who he was chasing. Harry followed without a second thought. Just as he turned the corner, Harry tripped and next moment he was lying across someone's legs. Looking around, he saw Neville's pale, face. "Neville, are you - ?"

"M'all right," muttered Neville, who was clutching his stomach. "That way" He pointed to Harry and Harry resumed the chase

He followed Snape, Malfoy and Rowle to Hagrid's hut firing curses at them as they fired back. Harry's bludgeoning hex almost hit Malfoy but Snape took it in the shoulder at the last moment. Lestrange grabbed Draco and Rowle set Hagrid's hut on fire which distracted Harry. He went to aim at Rowle and Snape caught him in the chest. Harry tried sectumsempra but Snape was ready and dodged it and sent Harry to the ground. He gloated over Harry for a moment.

"You dare use my own spells against me? I _am_ the Half-Blood Prince." He aimed at Harry once more but forgot that Harry had been using wandless magic most of the year. A wandless banishing hex sent Snape flying to the gates of Hogwarts. Now at the ward lines Snape vanished with Rowle Lestrange and Draco. Harry chased but was too late. Hagrid steadied him and checked on him. "Thanks Hagrid. Let's put out this fire. Aguamenti."

Once the fire was out Harry explained what happened as they walked back to the castle. Hagrid wouldn't believe. Then they saw the crowd, and Dumbledore's body. He almost looked asleep, but Harry knew otherwise. The moved the body inside and Harry went to the hospital wing to check on the others. Flitwick had a concussion, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Hermione only had minor cuts crediting the liquid luck Harry gave them for their survival. Bill Weasley was the worst hit. Greyback had bitten him but since it was not a Full Moon, he was not transformed. Lupin was sure Bill wasn't a full werewolf, but there was sure to be some contamination. Harry sat in calm and yet angry reflection.

Lupin asked where Dumbledore was and Harry told him. "Snape used the killing curse on him. I watched it, trapped under my cloak in a bodybind from Dumbledore." The anger seeped out of him with each word but his voice stayed controlled. Lupin's legs gave out as he sat on the bed behind him. Tonks steadied him as he tried to process the facts in front of him. McGonagall was in shock but walked to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

Harry explained the details of what happened after they returned to the castle. Hermione was in tears, Neville was shaking his head. Hagrid brought the body in and placed it on a bed. Then Harry looked up at them all. "You wouldn't listen to me. You wouldn't think for yourselves. Every one of you looking through Dumbledore's blinders." He shook his head and walked over to the former headmaster's body. "Why couldn't you just tell me the truth in the first place?! You and your damned secrets!" Harry was letting it all out.

"Look what secrets got you! Wrong so many times, but at least you did something." As Harry's anger settled the others decided to give him space. Some out of fear, others like Hermione, out of shame because Harry _had_ told them. Moony finally approached him. "You were right. We should have looked for ourselves. But he's gone, and you know who is still out there. We need to prepare for the battle ahead." Harry glared. "His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I will not fear him or his name."

The Weasleys and Fleur came bursting in. Molly, who quickly began tending to her oldest son's wounds as Madam Pomfrey helped other patients, spoke to her husband through her tears. She mentioned how handsome her son had been and then said he _was_ _going_ to be married. That set off Fleur, who bragged how Bill would still want to marry her despite the injury. That it only proved her husband was brave, and that she was beautiful enough for both of them.

She then snatched the potion from Molly and began caring for her fiancé. Tonks looked to Moony, "She doesn't care. See she still wants to marry him." Moony argued but Tonks wouldn't have it, and it dawned on everyone why Tonks had changed. It wasn't over Sirius, it was Remus Lupin. "I don't care either. I love you!" Remus looked to the group for help but they all were behind Tonks on this one. McGonagall sealed it when she said Dumbledore would be happy to see a little more love in the world. Harry just shrugged. Tonks would have been a great Lady Black to his Lord Potter. He knew she wanted Remus though and that made him smile.

Harry sat down and examined the locket. The reason for the evening's events and sorrows. It didn't have any magic on it. He knew it was a fake. Still he opened it to find a note.

_To the Dark Lord _

_I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. _

_R.A.B._"

"Yep just like before. If you hadn't tried to hide it all, keep it all secret, maybe my parents and Sirius would be here to see one of your second chances pan out." Harry was shaking his head as several people came to him, having heard him talking. "The horcrux was fake?" Hermione asked. Harry handed her the note and she read it. "Who is R.A.B.?"

Harry sighed but then stopped. "Kreature!" With a crack, the old elf appeared. "Master calls Kreature?" He was still shaking from the cave. "When we were in the cave you mentioned Master Regulus. is this note written by Master Regulus?" Harry handed the elf the note, who read it and nodded that it was. "Kreature, the locket Master Regulus wanted destroyed it was stolen yes?" The Elf shook his head. "The locket was taken from Kreature's hiding place by the thief."

Harry knew the thief he spoke of. Mundungus Fletcher. "Kreature, I want to finish Master Regulus' work. I want to help destroy the locket. Bring me the locket or bring me Mundungus Fletcher." Dobby appeared suddenly. "Dobby will do it Harry Potter!" Harry motioned for him to wait.

"Kreature. Bring it here and I will finish the job and destroy the locket. Mundungus Fletcher had it last. Bring him to me and we will find the locket to destroy it." As soon as Harry finished, the old elf bowed and vanished. "Dobby, would you help Kreature? He could use it." The elf nodded excitedly and disappeared.

-00000-

Dumbledore's funeral was held at Hogwarts. It was decided that no other Headmaster had given more to the school and therefore Hogwarts would be his final resting place. Harry held his tongue. The old man was delusional but he didn't want Riddle to win.

On the day of the funeral the outpouring of people to pay their final respects was staggering. Many students had never seen the winged palominos pulling the giant carriage that was from Beuxbatons in France, nor their half-giantess headmistress Madame Maxine who was greeted by Hagrid. Rufus Scrimgeor and many executives of the Ministry were in attendance as well the merpeople who were watching from the edge of the black lake, and the Centaurs who came from the forbidden forrest.

When Harry saw Rita Skeeter his stomach turned, but before he made a move the rest of the trio, (which was now six with Luna, Neville and Ginny) ushered him to his seat. He continued to look around at who was there, when he saw Deloris Umbritch. Still in bright pink from head to toe, and with a phony look of sadness upon her toad-like face. Harry glared at McGonagall as if asking how the hag could be permitted to enter but the Headmistress stared right back as though saying it had to be allowed. The ceremony came to a close with a huge pyre that transfigured into a white marble tomb. And as a lone phoenix flashed out of sight at the end of its song, so too did Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

After the funeral the six teens strolled to the black lake. They enjoyed the spring sun and the cool breeze until Harry saw a familiar and unwelcome face approaching. "Lord Potter, there you are." It was Scrimgeor. "I was wondering if we could speak for a few moments." His friends didn't want to be there but looked to Harry to make sure he would be okay if they left. He nodded that he would, and they left Harry and Scrimgeor to talk privately.

-00000-

Harry returned to the common room to find his friends waiting for him and to find out what had happened. The meeting had not gone well. Harry would not reveal anything or answer many of the questions the minister had. What little he did answer was short or cryptic. "I asked if he had released Shunpike or arrested Umbridge. He said no to both. So I told him if he ever pulled his head out of his arse, come see me." Neville was the first to comment. "I guess he won't be expecting your vote at the next Wizengamot session huh?" They all had a good laugh and suddenly Kreature and Dobby returned with Mundungus Fletcher, beating him as they went.

Harry called them off and 'Dung went for his wand. Five hexes hit him at once and he fell to the floor unconscious. They took his wand and praised the two elves for their work. "The thief does not have the locket master." Kreature announced. "Okay Kreature. Let's find out where it is, shall we?" The old elf smiled in expectation at this. They brought 'Dung back to his senses to ask their questions, but as soon as he saw Harry, he ran for the door. Kreature gave chase and with the hearth shovel caught the fleeing wizard as a loud clang rang out.

Kreature continued to beat 'Dung until Harry stopped him. Kreature was in mid swing when he stopped. "Please Master, just one more?" Harry smiled but denied the elf. "No Kreature, but if it is needed again, you may have the honors." The elf bowed and backed away. Mundungus watched the elf closely as Kreature eyed him like a hungry beast staring at a steak. Harry cleared his throat and Dung's attention shifted to Harry. "The gold locked with the snake in an S formation, where is it?" Harry asked menacingly. "What's it worth to ya?" Dung replied. Harry just nodded at Kreature, who returned to beating him with the shovel.

"Okay! Ow, Okay! Help! I gave it away! Ge'imoffme." Harry stopped Kreature who bowed low again and smiled. Harry came face to face with Mundungus. "Who did you give it to, thief?"

"The lady from the ministry"

"What Lady? Be specific. My elf is looking for vengeance and I'm about to let him loose."

"Works fer the DMLE she said. Toad looking face."

"And in all pink right?" Harry interrupted.

"Yeh! Said she'd lemme go for not 'avin a license if she could 'ave the locket."

"Fletcher, don't go too far. Otherwise, I'll send these two after you again. Dobby, drop him in Diagon Alley, then return here."

Dobby left with Mundungus, and was back quickly. While he was gone Harry took out the fake horcrux with the Black family crest on it, and turned to address Kreature, just as Dobby returned. "Well done Dobby. Now Kreature. We are almost ready to finish Master Regulus' work." Harry pulled the locket out and placed it around the old elf's neck. "I think Master Regulus would want you to have this to remember him by. You have done well and served your masters well."

The old elf began to cry and threw himself at Harry's feet. Dobby was in his ear. "Did Dobby not tell Kreature of the greatness of Harry Potter?" Harry cleared his throat to get their attention. "I have an assignment for you two." Both elves stood at attention. "I want you to follow Deloris Umbridge. She is a ministry official who always wears pink and has a toad-like face." Dobby chimed in. "Dobby remembers nasty toady teacher." Harry smiled. "When you are sure she has the stolen locket, bring her and the locket to me here at Hogwarts. Do you understand?" Both elves bowed and vanished.

-00000-

The next morning, many students were going home. Due to the recent events, the term was ending three weeks early. Students scheduled for O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s were staying in preparation for the exams. Since Ginny and Luna were staying, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville did as well. Harry was asked to oversee D.A.D.A. classes for fifth years and help Tonks and Moody with the seventh year students. Hermione helped Ginny and Luna study for their O.W.L.s Ron helped Harry with D.A.D.A. and Neville spent his time helping Professor Sprout with Herbology.

The main reason Harry was staying was to plan. He still needed the locket but he sort of knew where that was. He also had to get Nagini. He didn't really want to wait it out and eliminate Nagini at Christmas. While dealing with the various DADA classes Harry got an idea. The acromantulas had turned to Riddle's camp in his world. He could prevent that here. Aragog was dead so there would be a new leader. Harry made his way there after dinner.

He still had a swig of the liquid luck and took it just before he entered the heart of the colony. The giant spiders were not happy to see him, but his victory over the basilisk bought Harry some leniency. Finally he stood before the new leader, Balrog, son of Aragog. "Why do you come here slayer of our enemy?"

Harry was not a negotiator and put it in simple terms. "I come here to get your oath. An oath to remain neutral in the coming war. My enemy commands the serpent as can I. I have slain the basilisk that my enemy unleashed many years ago. I do not seek you allegiance, just your word that you will not join my enemy." Harry had to hope his plan worked.

Balrog did not want to stay neutral. Joining in the war would mean much food for his people. He began clicking because he knew the human did not understand the language of the spiders. Like their leader most of the spiders did not want to pass on the spoils of a war and made their displeasure known. Once again Balrog spoke in English. "My people do not like your offer. Why should we pass on such an obvious source of food just to appease you? Your slaying of our enemy does not earn you such a boon."

Harry saw the crowd moving closer and knew his time was almost up. "I am not seeking for you to join me, just that you will not join my enemy. If you vow to stay neutral, I will leave the colony alone. To as it has for the last half century. However, coupled with the mass approach of hungry looks, your refusal to remain neutral must be taken as a declaration of war, and I will defend myself. I will ask only once more. Will you vow to remain neutral in the wizard's war?"

One of the crowd took offense and attacked Harry. He banished the assailant back into the ranks. Balrog began clicking again and the rest moved in on Harry. With the obvious refusal to his terms Harry now had an enemy who would certainly kill him and they were coming at him now. His control was not the best but it was the only thing he could thing of. He remembered the fire snake Riddle used at the ministry battle and held his wand aloft. "Inflamare Maledicto!" The flames of feindfyre began pouring from his wand and attacking all his enemies. Screeching and clicking began wildly as the spiders tried to get away. Harry tried to control the fire but he was failing. He tried over and over with no success and the flames began to come towards him. Harry had no other choice, he disapperated. Outside the colony he could see the fire as it consumed the trees that made up the colony. Once again Harry tried to disperse the magical flames. He was interrupted by a centaur.

"So human, you dare to destroy the forest and the creatures in it. I knew you were not to be trusted." It was Magorian. Harry, already frustrated, did not show any respect. "Shut up, or help me put out the fire. I have no time for you and your posturing. Or are the _noble_ centaurs joining with Voldemort now?" Harry barked before he returned to his task, ending the fire.

As more centaurs arrived Harry was finally getting the fiendfyre to stop. That still left the flames of normal fire to put out. A quick aquamenti ended that. Harry, now spent from his ordeal dropped to a knee to rest. Ronan approached him. "Harry Potter, what has happened this night? Why have you caused such destruction?"

Harry explained the events of the evening. The offer to the acromantulas, and their lest than civil reply. Magorian was surprised. "The acromantulas were not of this forest. They were invaders and a danger to the herd. You're efforts are ill-advised but the consequences are minimal. Go Harry Potter. You're destiny is in conflict, and we have no part in it."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I have to admit I am in a state of shock. The number of views alone knocked me over. The reviews have been mostly positive and helpful. I know I thank most directly when I answer questions but I really need to give direct recognition to a few people.

Red Phoenix Dragon – REALLY constructive criticism, if this one reviews look it over

teedub – incredibly supportive.

Johnapple - I'll take the compliment, even if I think your too kind, Thank you

erbkaiser – Probably the most involved reviewer, and doesn't pull punches. Questions my mindset and then makes suggestions to help me out. Can't even get mad when I'm Gibbs-slapped because it really is to help me :)

Thanks so much for the help and support. Let's get to why you came here today, shall we?

**Chapter ****9**

The great hall was emptying from the evening meal when a loud crack disturbed the few remaining students and staff. Kreature and Dobby had brought Deloris Umbridge into the great hall and many were angered and pleased all at the same time. Few had forgotten her reign and Headmistress and were already looking for their revenge.

"Master we have returned as you ordered." Kreature and Dobby both bowed. "What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?" McGonagall shouted. "Professor, If you will indulge me just a moment, all will be made clear." Harry replied.

McGonagal nodded her agreement and Harry approached the toad. She began to say how dare you but Harry just silenced her and took an imposing posture. "Deloris Jane Umbridge, You are in possession of stolen property. My property, and I want it returned. Now."

Harry didn't ask as much as he demanded. Then he released the silencing spell he placed on her. She denied it instantly. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing that was stolen and you will pay for assaulting a ministry official. Auror Tonks, arrest him." Tonks didn't move. "Are you challenging my word, my honor?" Harry posed the question with purpose and Umbridge fell for it. "Yes you're an attention-seeking liar. Who do you think you are..."Harry cut her off.

"Deloris Jane Umbridge, you have impugned the honor of the House of Potter. As the current Head of House, I hereby challenge you to a Wizard's Duel. Professor Flitwick, would you honor me as my second?" The former dueling champion was happy to accept. "It would be my pleasure Lord Potter." He squeaked. Umbridge was beside herself. She was not a dueler and knew of no one who would second her in this fight. Harry made his move. "You have a choice. Return the locket of Slytherin that you took from Mundugus Fletcher or name your second!"

Umbridge was afraid for her life and couldn't speak. Harry pressed on. "Fine, you refuse to return my property, and you name no second. En Garde!" Harry took his stance and prepared to duel. Umbridge threw the locket and screamed for him to stop. Harry hit her with an incarcerous to make sure she didn't attempt anything. He conjured a box and levitated the locket into it. The dark magic pulsed off the locket which did not go unnoticed by Moody.

Moody stepped up to Harry. "Potter. I think the aurors need to question Ms. Umbridge. And we'll need to have that locket also." Harry replied "I think there are a number of charges. Currently she was in possession of stolen goods. She has taken bribes, I have someone who can confirm this if you need. And I have multiple counts of using a blood quill on a minor. As for the locket, I need to do something first but I'll be glad for you to bear witness." Harry smiled at the old auror. Moody had Tonks arrest Umbridge and take her away. Ron went over to Harry and asked what the plan was.

Harry had McGonagall get the Sword of Gryffimdor from the Headmistress' office. He had McGonagall give him the sword and Harry brought out the locket. He stabbed it with the sword but nothing happened. He opened the locket with parseltongue and tried again. Still nothing happened. He had Dobby get him a basilisk fang from the potions lab and tried again. This time the locket jumped away and closed. "Ron, come here and give us a hand." Harry had Ron take the fang. Then he spoke in parseltongue. "open" he hissed.

The locket opened and several images came out. Ron saw an image of Hermione berating him as too poor, too dumb for her then she turned to an image of Harry and kissed him. Then Ginny appeared and did the same. Then he saw his mum, Mrs. Weasley, disowning him. Ron was frozen. All of a sudden he heard Harry, the real Harry, screaming for him to stab now, and Ron drove the fang into the locket. The dark smoke and agonizing scream, and the vision disappearing let him know he had succeeded.

-00000000-

A few days later they boarded the Hogwarts express to head home. Harry gave Hedwig the option to ride on the train or stretch her wings and meet him at the Burrow. She playfully nipped his ear and took to flight. The trip home was quite peaceful. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville were joined by Luna and chatted amicable along the way. Shortly after the snack trolley passed, the train came to a stop. Knowing they were nowhere near Kings Cross Station they all drew their wands. Hermione saw a Death Eater outside the window, and sent a warning to all DA members via their coins. Harry called Dobby and Kreature.

Kreature was sent to the ministry to report the attack to the aurrors. Dobby was sent to Moony. A small group of Death Eaters were searching the cars. The leader was smaller than the others, and when he gave instructions Harry recognized the voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry told the others to wait in the compartment under a disillusionment charm while he was going out under the invisibility cloak. When Draco and company checked the compartment they were placed in full bodybinds. Malfoy was still in the aisle when Harry disarmed him and put him in a bodybind as well. The teens snapped their attacker's wands and Harry made a port key that sent every one of them to the lobby of the Ministry. They then searched the train for more Death Eaters and found Harry had been a better teacher than expected. Many Death Eaters were bound already. They snapped all the wands and began sending the Death Eaters to the Ministry. These were younger, less experienced soldiers. The train was expected to be easier to capture.

The quintet got off the train to see what else was stopping the train. Luna remained on board to take care of a few injuries. It wasn't long before they ran into the real leaders of the attack and were in a fight again similar to the Department of Mysteries. The difference was this time there were allies in the train that helped defend. Harry was facing one of Carrows. Harry had just disarmed him and sent him to the Ministry when he was hit with a Cruciatus curse. Harry fell to the ground as his body seemed to explode in pain. He could hear the laughter of Rudolphus Lestrange when all of a sudden it stopped. He turned over to look and was amazed at what he saw. Neville was systematically beating Lestrange to a pulp. After various kicks, and punches, Neville finished it with an uppercut that broke his jaw. Lestrange fell in a heap of broken bones and groaned in pain. Neville picked up his wand and snapped it in half in front of him. "That was for Mum and Dad you demented sod!" He told him. They then sent him to the Ministry as well.

The aurrors arrived with members of the Order and ended the battle. As the aurrors took statements from the students, a death eater who had been hiding fired a killing curse at Harry. Just before the ball of green light hit Harry, A streak of white flew past him and intercepted the blast. Harry turned and fired a Reducto at the source and the Death Eater's head exploded, killing him instantly. Harry walked over and saw what saved him. It was his familiar Hedwig. She had been flying along with the train watching over Harry, and sacrificed herself for him. "Just like before. I'm so sorry girl." Harry conjured a small coffin and placed Hedwig in it. He told Dobby to take her to the Burrow and have her placed under a preservation charm. He then entered the train.

The rest of the journey was eerie. Harry went into almost a trance. He was meditating in order to keep himself from crying. His friends encircled him for when he came out of it. Ron and Hermione sat across from them. Neville and Luna went to another compartment so that the steady stream of visitors could congratulate him without disturbing Harry. Shortly before they arrived at the station Harry came out of it. "Sorry everyone. I needed to think." He said alerting them that he was back. The girls wrapped him up in a hug as they all offered their condolences knowing how close Harry was to Hedwig.

When they arrived, The Grangers were there alongside the Weasley clan and Moony to meet them. They gathered their things but before they left, Harry called for his elves. Dobby and Kreature bowed low and asked how they could serve their master. "We are going to the Burrow now. I want you to bring me the dark lord's snake. She is in Malfoy Manor, so be careful." Then Harry's voice became deep and cold with the echo of revenge. "Bring me Nagini!" The elves bowed and left for their mission. Harry shrunk everyone's gear and joined the group, then they all headed to the Burrow.

-000000-

Harry asked Mr. Weasley for an ax, and once he got it, began getting things together for the night. He changed the ax into a spade, then he buried his closest friend Hedwig. When he was done, he cleaned up and changed clothes. He returned and there was a very quiet dinner at the Burrow. Nobody wanted to address the white elephant in the room that was Harry.

The silence was finally broken when they were disturbed by a loud crack and the appearance of two elves and a large snake with a bag on it's head. "We has returned Harry Potter." Harry called them out to the yard. He conjured a stone table and strapped the snake down. He then hit it with an immobulus and petrifcus totalis so that Nagini could not move. He told the elves to step back and make sure the snake could not escape. He handed the twins and Mr. Weasley, each a large knife that had a blade coated in basilisk venom. He then conjured a circular wall to prevent anyone from seeing out. He instructed them that when he counted three, they were to each stab the snake. Then he took the bag off the snakes head.

Nagini was staring straight into Harry's eyes. "I know you can see this Tom." He said as he stared into the snakes eyes. You and yours killed my familiar today. Now I kill yours!" They all stabbed at once. Between the wounds and the venom, the snake was quickly dying. Harry leaned in and spoke. "This is for Hedwig."

He then raised the ax and struck the snake between the eyes. There was an unholy scream and a dark mist escaped the head and vanished. Harry stabbed the eyes of the snake and stepped back and set the snake on fire. When the body was charred away Harry told the elves to send the body back to wherever they got the snake. Once it was gone, Harry vanished all the weapons, and the wall and table he conjured. "Any questions on how you destroy a horcrux?" he asked the group. At that point, Mrs. Weasley fainted.

Harry explained to those in question that they had indeed just destroyed a horcrux. Mr. Weasley asked if that was the snake that attacked him a year and a half ago, and Harry told him it was. "Good, I owed that beast one." He said with pride.

-0000000000000-

Ron, and Hermione both began chastising Harry for what he had done. It was an incredible offense and actually a crime to kill a wizard's familiar. It was as if they didn't see Hedwig killed just hours ago. When Hermione said "The Harry I knew..." Harry lost it.

"I'm not the Harry you knew! The Harry you knew, gave up when Draco Malfoy stomped on his nose!" He was bellowing and it stopped everyone where they stood. "He was so tired of fighting and being betrayed that he moved on. I guess his best friends not believing Draco was a Death-eater was the final straw!" Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron was looking down in shame. The rest began to question but couldn't get the words out.

"That's right. I already endured all of it. Even seeing Hedwig killed. She died today just as she did before, protecting ME!" He glared at everyone as he let out all the frustration that had built. "I am from a different dimension. I spent a year on the run in a world where Riddle took over the ministry..."

Harry explained his seventeenth year right through the defeat of Voldemort and snapping the wand, as well as meeting Death and the Fates. "... And then I'm told how my best mate would turn on me yet again and how hermione would save me but he would still become a new dark lord. All because of jealousy. This is before the muggles wiped us all out because the arse couldn't envision any way for muggles to beat wizards!" Ron fell into his chair, shaking his head.

"I agreed to come here, to take your Harry's place so that Riddle wouldn't win. This world was supposed to be almost identicle to mine, but it isn't I have made some major changes. I actually killed his slaves. I didn't stun and give them mercy. I ended the threat! Something you adults couldn't muster the guts to do because you followed that manipulating pacifistic sod and his greater good. Just like you did before until Harry Potter ended the dork lord!" Harry was losing steam now.

"Seven. He made seven of those things. One was an accident. He made me one. But he made himself a horcrux of sorts for me when he took my blood. So when Draco killed your Harry, he had a choice to come back. The death ended the horcrux. So now they're all gone. The bastard is mortal. Anyone can kill him now. Maybe I should just see who will stand up to him. I have more than done my job. Even done your Harry's job." Harry left the room while the rest were still in shock. He grabbed his trunk and headed to Grimmauld Place through the floo. He had had enough.

-0000000-

Come morning, Harry took the elves on a tour of the house and noted some things he wanted to change. Harry was taking the master bedroom and bath and instructed Dobby to prepare it using Gryffindor colors. Then they went to Sirius' room. "Winky this will be the Guest elf room. Prepare it for you or Dobby to use." Winky bowed and he and Kreature continued to Regulus' room. "This will be the assigned room for the Elf of the House of Black. Kreature, as said elf, this room is yours. If you wish your room to be a shrine to your past masters, do so. It is your room to decorate as you see fit." Tears welled in the old elf's eyes at Harry's instruction. He bowed low and tried to thank Harry, but was too emotional to speak. Harry had another instruction. "Before we go any farther, Dobby, Winky!" the other two elves popped in. "Remove the painting of Walburga Black from downstairs. I don't care if you must remove the wall also, but I do not want that picture there anymore. If you want it, Kreature you may have it, just get her out of my sight."

Harry took a trip on the Knight Bus to Surrey. He didn't really like his relatives, but he didn't want them dead. Aunt Petunia had broken down that last day, and finally showed some feeling for her sister. Harry felt he should give them a chance to survive.

It was mid afternoon when he knocked on the door. Dudley answered it. "Harry?" Harry was surprised, he had blonde hair.

"Hi Big D. Are your folks home? We all need to talk." Dudley nodded and invited Harry in. Petunia and Vernon were also blonde and his aunt looked horse faced and giraff-necked. It took a moment to adjust.

Vernon was very upset to see Harry. "What are you doing back? You're not staying here anymore! I've had enough of your unnaturalness here!" Petunia was of the same mind and made it known. Harry listened to them for a few moments but was fed up. He'd listed to Vernon's rants for sixteen years and was at the end of his tolerance. Harry backhanded his uncle.

"My name Harry. Not boy, not freak, and not hey you." Harry shoved his uncle into a chair. "Got it?" Vernon was both livid and afraid. He couldn't believe this was Harry.

"The wards that protect me here, protected you too. You remember those things that attacked Dudley that night? If we had been withing the wards, they would not have been able to hurt us." That set Vernon off again and Petunia shreiked. "Out! Out boy! I never want you here again. You bring those other freaks here and almost get my family killed! I'll not have it!" Harry walked up to Vernon and punched him, breaking his nose. "I don't need magic to handle you, you worthless hippo."

Harry continued to beat his uncle for the years of abuse. Harry broke Vernon's arm, a couple ribs, and his jaw. Petunia tried to intervene but Harry shoved her off. It was Dudley who finally pulled Harry off Vernon, begging Harry to stop as he did. Dudley knew how badly they had treated Harry and yet Harry had still saved him from the dementors last summer.

"Harry please. I know he deserves it. Mum and I do too, but please. He's my father!" The cousins stood idle for a moment as Harry calmed down. Harry looked into Dudley's eyes and nodded a silent acceptance that they were good. Harry walked over to Vernon and Petunia.

"You have never treated me with anything but contempt. What you feel now is only a fraction of what you put me through. You two are dead to me. I no longer refer to you as family and since you want me out so badly, I will leave. But know that the protections are going to die soon. When they do, the Death-eaters will come for you. They will torture you all. Dudley, you and your Dad will be killed. Aunt Petunia, you as a female, will be used over and over until you are begging for death. These people tried to kill me as a baby, what do you think they'll do to you?"

Harry looked back at Dudley and spoke. "Big D, if you need me, use this." Harry threw him a galleon like the DA used. "Just say what you need and I, or one of my friends, will come to you. Dudley, you are my cousin, remember, if you need me." Dudley nodded. "I would get them and yourself out of here for the summer, maybe longer. If you stay, you will die. Good bye Big D." and with that, Harry walked out of #4 Privet Drive and returned to #12 Grimmauld Place.

-00000000000000-

Back at Grimmauld place the elves informed Harry of letters that had arrived for him Mostly from the Weasleys. Harry read them all as the elves told him there were no charms on them. Mr. Weasley's was the one that actually made some sense. Harry took pen and paper, since he knew Arthur would find muggle style fascinating, and replied. Dobby was happy to take it.

It was a week before his birthday when Remus and Tonks came to visit. As the only two who could still even enter Headquarters, it fell to them to be the go between for the Weasleys. Tonks was absolutely beaming and announced they had married. Harry smiled big on the outside, but internally he was praying that he would not see them die. Everyone else so far had not been spared, even Hedwig, so his hopes were not high. It took some doing but they got Harry to agree to visit the Burrow again, but not before Bill came to reset the wards. They removed , and re-applied the fidealus charm with Harry as his own secret keeper.

At noon, Harry returned to the Burrow. He gave the address of 12 Grimmauld Place to each of the Weasleys and Hermione. Then he sat down for lunch. There were many apologies and Harry waved off most of them. It wasn't important. The words were there, but their actions would show him if they meant it. When the meal was finished Harry stayed for a little while, but returned to Grimmauld to rest.

When Harry arrived home Kreature and Dobby were finishing the changes to the house. It was now ready for house guests and just in time since the Delacours were arriving at the end of the week. Harry got an idea. He asked the elves if they would be interested in helping get the Burrow ready for the wedding. Kreature was not keen, but Dobby and Winky jumped at the opportunity. Harry smiled and told them to go see Ginny to find out what was needed. Harry knew Molly and Arthur would be too proud to accept the help, but Ginny or even Bill would welcome it.

He sighed happily as he began to read the Daily Prophet. That is when he saw it. Rita Skeeter had a larger than normal article because she was promoting her book _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore _that was soon to be released. Harry had his issues with Dumbledore, but nobody could deserve what Skeeter would write about them. He decided to get with Tonks and Moody and come up with a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Weddings are supposed to be a time of joy. So Harry is trying to relax. Can that EVER happen for Harry Potter?

**Chapter ****10**

The next morning he went to visit the Weasleys. He was only halfway up to the door when a red blur came and tackled him. Ginny acted like she hadn't seen him in months. "Miss me much?" he asked. "You have no idea." She replied with a mischievous grin. As they walked in Harry prepared for the traditional hug from Molly that would crack ribs, but for once it didn't happen. Instead he saw the results of possibly the greatest prank pulled in the Weasley clan. Molly and Winky were both trying to cook and clean the Burrow while Molly prepared for the wedding.

Instead of just letting the elf do the cooking, or the cleaning (or both under the circumstances) Molly was following Winky every step and often overriding the elf. Both were going insane. At this particular moment the battle was over the soup, Molly was telling Winky she added too much onion and Winky was telling her she put in the exactly what the recipe called for. "Mum's been helping so much, they probably both put in the onion the recipe called for." Ginny whispered. Harry laughed out loud which brought Molly's attention to him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Molly was actually yelling at him. "This is your fault!" Harry wasn't sure if he should run for his life or laugh at the irony. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. I thought with all the wedding preparation you could use the help. Winky could take care of the normal cooking and cleaning while you focused on the wedding." Harry gave her a look like he had failed her and was ashamed. Ginny leaned in and whispered "Smooth Potter, very smooth." The ploy worked. Molly immediately felt ashamed of herself and wrapped up Harry in one of her hugs. "That was very thoughtful dear. I shouldn't have yelled at you for trying to help. It's just the stress I suppose."

Ron and Hermione walked in. "We thought we heard you." Hermione said to Harry, then gave him a hug. Ron followed in the same fashion. They went to the sitting room and chatted for a while until Mrs. Weasley broke it up. "I'm sorry kids, but we still have a few chores to be done to get ready for our guests." They groaned at the thought but Harry put his plan into action.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, that's part of why I came over today. It seems I have a small team of elves now." Hermione was glaring at him at that revelation. "If you sit down and map out exactly how you want the house set up, I can have the elves take care of it all. You can oversee everything, and everyone can stay at my place until you're done. That way there is nobody in your way. Then, once the Delacours arrive, you can use my place for extra guests, or you guys can stay with me and the extra guests can stay here. On the night before the wedding, all the men can stay at my place and you ladies can have the Burrow all to yourselves."

Molly was thinking over Harry's offer. It did make sense. It would give her a chance to make everything perfect for Bill's wedding. Ron and Ginny were already looking very hopeful she would accept. Hermione was put out that they would overwork the elves. Molly looked like she might decline so Harry added the trump card. "Really Mrs. Weasley, I now have three elves and nowhere near enough work to keep them busy. You'd actually be doing me a favor by giving them something to do." He looked at her with his best puppy-dog face. That broke Molly. "Alright harry. I accept your offer. But I don't think we should impose upon you like that the night before the wedding." Ginny shot up at that. "Mum are you mental? We only have the one bathroom! Using Harry's house would get rid of all the gits and let us have time to get ready for the ceremony!" Ginny was almost shouting but the fact was she was right. Molly had to accept Harry's offer in full. She then left the kids to their own devices.

At lunch Harry noticed that Molly had taken his plan to heart. Winky was doing all the cooking and Molly was busy making wedding plans. Dobby was busy cleaning, though he had issues with the resident ghoul. Harry told Molly if she finished the plan by tonight, he would have everyone come over for dessert and go over the plan with the elves. He asked if anyone had seen Remus or Tonks lately to which most of them snickered.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked. Hermione answered him. "Remus and Tonks went on their honeymoon. They waited until you agreed to visit again before they left. They'll be back in time to meet the Delecours." Harry was surprised but happy.

The next morning he got a floo call from Molly and she and Ron & Ginny came over. Each had a trunk with them and Harry told them to pick a room. The elves were assembled and Harry and Molly went over the plan with them. The Delacours would get Bill's room, Fleur and would have Charlie's. Hermione would use Percy's old room. Charlie and Bill in the twins' room, Ron (and Harry) in his own and Ginny would share with Gabrielle.

It was Monday, days before the wedding and everyone was moving back to the Burrow. Harry still expected refugees from the wedding madness at his house as the day drew closer. Tonks and Remus had returned and Harry spoke with them about the book. There was little that could be done. There were no real laws for libel in the wizarding world. It's why so much in the Prophet wasn't accurate. 'One more thing I have to fix.' Harry thought.

Everyone marveled when the saw the Burrow for the first time. The elves had outdone themselves. The beds were as good as, if not better than those at Hogwarts and the house was absolutely spotless.

-000000000000-

Monsieur Delacour arrived with his wife Appoline and daughter Gabrielle by port key the next day. Fleur was ecstatic upon seeing them. Molly was pleasantly talking with Fleur's father so she barely noticed the effect Appoline was having on Arthur due to her being half-Veela. Gabrielle looked as if she were closer to Ginny in age than the eleven year old she was.

As the introductions proceeded Harry realized he was going to be happy to return to Grimmauld Place that evening. The Delacours already knew of Harry due to their daughters. Appoline was hoping to convince Harry to take Gabrielle as a bride. Gabrielle was quite happy to see Harry once again. Ginny was very irritated by the looks Gabrielle had been giving him. The fact that this wasn't the Harry she had known actually made her look at him even closer. He was all that their Harry was, with an edge that told everyone that he was the alpha. She had gotten past the crush, but this was a new Harry and even more desirable that before. Judging by the looks she was giving him, Hermione had realized the same thing.

That night Molly looked quite distressed. Harry knew it was because she had just remembered his birthday and let it go. He had something planned. Harry called all the Weasley men together. "Tomorrow morning, half past eight, you are all to be ready to join me for a few hours. Wear light clothing because we will be outside. Anyone not ready gets stuck here helping the women-folk all morning. Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I'll have them back in time for the rehearsal, and I'm loaning you Winky for the day. I just want to have a little fun on my birthday." Harry had Dobby find a quiet muggle golf course that was out of the way. He figured that Mr. Weasley would enjoy the muggle game the most of all of them and Voldemort would not look for him on a muggle golf course.

At quarter after eight the next morning, Harry came through the floo dressed in khaki shorts, a polo shirt and trainers. All the guys were ready but not dressed anything like Harry so he quickly transfigured their clothes to match his. At half past eight the men port keyed to a golf course. The course was not pristine but was in good shape. Better still was that it was a smaller and older course, and it didn't draw many players anymore so Harry was able to rent it for the morning without disrupting anyone. The course was well paid for the time and made more money that day than they had all month. Harry had them all rent clubs and each bought a glove and visor to commemorate the day.

They changed their shoes into golf shoes and that was the last Magic they were allowed for eighteen holes. It turned out, Ron was actually good at golf, but he was the only one. The twins of course found great delight is causing each man to fall in water hazards, until the rest ganged up and threw them both in. They drank some muggle beers and Dobby took plenty of pictures, while the entire group had an enjoyable morning. When they returned to the clubhouse Harry pulled Charlie aside to see if there was anything he needed to do for Bill's stag party. Charlie assured him everything was all set.

-00000000000-

When the men returned to the Burrow they were feeling quite happy and the party continued since the ladies had prepared a birthday celebration for Harry. They did a rehearsal for the wedding first then proceeded with Harry's party. Harry took a moment to have some fun with Remus and Tonks. "I just realized something" Harry said. Tonks here is a daughter of the House of Black. Did you get the head of house's permission to marry her? I would swear I would remember if I gave permission for someone to marry into my house." The look on their faces was priceless, especially when the Delecours berated Remus since they were not aware of the people involved.

Tonks tried to defend her husband. "Mum was disowned when she married Dad. I'm not of the Blacks anymore Harry." Harry realized nobody had informed her of the stipulations in the will. "Nymphadora, in Sirius' will, he reinstated you and your mum into the Black Family. Didn't anyone tell you?" She shook her head, the confusion preventing her from getting angry at her full name. "Um, your mother was not only reinstated, but was given twenty-thousand galleons as a belated wedding gift. I guess that means you don't know about the trust set aside for you either."

Tonks went wide-eyed and again indicated her ignorance. "Sirius set you up with a trust fund of ten-thousand galleons to be collected on your thirtieth birthday or when you got married. If the marriage is all legal, you might want to visit Gringotts and collect." They both began looking between Harry and Bill, who was nodding that it was all true, in shock. It took Remus to remove Tonks from the hug she wrapped Harry in, only to wrap Harry in a hug of his own.

Everyone ate and laughed. They all reviewed the pictures of the morning especially the one Dobby took of the twins which followed from release to entering the water. Mrs. Weasley brought out a cake that looked like a giant snitch and everyone joined in a round of Happy Birthday Harry. Harry received presents but only cared about the fact that he felt like he had a family around him. That's when the wards flashed. Remus and Tonks apologized but left in a hurry and a moment later Harry saw why. Minister Scrimgeor had arrived. He greeted Mr. Weasley and acted surprised when he saw Hermione and Harry were also there.

"Well this is quite fortunate. I came to see young Ronald but since Ms. Granger and Lord Potter are here I have saved myself a few trips." The minister exclaimed. "Would you mind joining me privately Lord Potter?" Harry shook his head. "Everyone here is family to me. If you would speak to me, then you can speak in front of them." Ron and Hermione stood with Harry and nodded to the same. The minister was not pleased but accepted the stand and began his business. "Very well. I am here regarding the will of Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore."

Harry questioned why it had taken so long to get to it. Hermione informed him that the ministry only has sixty days to contest bequeaths or it must follow out the order. Their time was up so he had no choice. The minister was not happy to see Hermione understood the laws as well as she did but continued.

Ron was given Dumbledore's deluminator. The minister tried to interrogate him over the item and why he received it but got nothing. Hermione received ancient copy of Tales of the Beedle and the Bard. The minister thought about questioning Hermione as he did Ron but decided against it. Finally was Harry. Dumbledore had left him the snitch from Harry's first quidditch match. Harry took off his glove and took the golden orb. It's wings began to flutter but nothing else. The minister was expecting more and was dejected at the sight. "Is there anything else Minister Scrimgeor?" Harry asked, knowing damned well there was.

"Well he also left you the Sword of Gryffindor, but that wasn't really his to give so…" Hermione cut him off "The sword chose Harry in his second year. He left it with Dumbledore but it chose him so it is his!"

"The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor Ms. Granger. It is also a national treasure, therefore it will reside in the ministry." The minister said with all the authority of his office.

Harry was not as easily dismissed. "Actually minister, you've proven to be ignorant as well as arrogant. Look closely at my rings. You'll notice that I am the current lord of the House of Potter. That makes me the last descendant of Gryffindor. The goblins have already validated that claim. The Sword is mine and you have no right to keep it from me. Now where is my sword?" Several people gasped at Harry. He had not revealed to anyone he was Lord of Gryffindor as well.

The shock of that, plus the commanding tone he used with the minister was frightening to all. The minister was trying to find the words to explain. "B-be that as it may, I cannot give you the sword at this time." Harry asked why not and the minister balked. Hermione realized why. "They don't know where it is Harry! Dumbledore hid it and they can't find it." Scrimgeor said nothing but was scanning the trio. Harry put the snitch in his pocket before he spoke. "I assume that once my sword is found it will be returned to me right minister?" Scrimgeor didn't like to be pushed. Even less so by a boy, and his temper flared. He stood and reminded Harry who he was and that Harry was just a boy.

Harry would have none of it and stood face to face with Scrimgeor then heard Hermione and Ginny both scream for him to stop. "Realize that you're not talking to just anyone boy? That Dumbledore isn't here to protect you? That I am the Minister for Magic and I can have you thrown in Azkaban with a snap of my fingers." Scrimgeor was poking Harry in the chest as he spoke. Harry held his ground and pushed back.

"No, You have attacked the lord of five houses in front of over a dozen witnesses and your power as minister would be worthless if I challenged you right now. I don't need money. I don't need a job at the ministry. I hold four seats on the Wizengamot and have several more votes that will side with me. How much pull do you think Lady Longbottom has? I know because the next Lord Longbottom, Neville, is a friend of mine. You don't have my respect Minister, and you won't have my support as long as innocent people like Stan Shunpike are in jail and criminals like Snape and Malfoy are still on the loose."

Harry was pushing Scrimgeor back as he spoke and his last sentence was punctuated with a shove. Scrimgeor looked around before he spoke. "You have much to learn Lord Potter. I hope you live long enough to regret your mistakes." Then he left.

Harry calmed down and returned to the group. "Well now that was entertaining wasn't it?" Monsieur Delacour was the first to laugh and the tension broke as the all followed suit. The party wound down around seven but the night was not over. Harry called all of his elves together. "Dobby you and Kreature take the men's things to Grimmauld Place. You two prepare everything for our arrival tonight and make sure we are ready for the wedding tomorrow."

They bowed to Harry and went about their task. "Winky, I need you to help the ladies tonight and tomorrow morning. Don't overdo it though. Make sure you get proper rest." Winky curtsied and went to Mrs. Weasley for instructions As soon as they were together each guy grabbed Bill and dragged him away for his stag night with Charlie leading the pack. Arthur and Monsieur Delacour decided to hide in the shed for a while and avoid the insanity for the evening.

The next morning proved that harry's offer was possibly the greatest gift ever. The Burrow only had one bathroom and there were a half dozen women getting ready for a wedding. Thelack of males fighting for the loo as well, restored a semblance of sanity.

At Grimmauld Place it was a different morning. Kreature had prepared hangover potions for them while Dobby made breakfast. The elves did their best to motivate the men into getting ready for the wedding. Harry was the first up and had a great idea on how to wake everyone. He called the elves together. In moments several buckets of ice water hovered over each man and all at once dumped. There was a collective roar as they were rudely awakened but as they went looking to kill Harry they found him in the dining room behind a wall of almost a dozen elves. "You can either try to get me for the ice water, or you can get some breakfast. I would recommend breakfast." Harry told them cheekily. Before they left Harry told the elves to clean up the house and take the rest of the day off.

Harry still thought, and they all agreed, that he should disguise himself. It would keep the focus on the happy couple instead of the "Chosen one" for a while. Harry went with a few minor changes. Just enough to keep people from recognizing him. With lighter hair and his scar hidden behind some muggle make-up he went out to the ceremony. The wedding itself was beautiful. Harry helped the Weasleys seat the guests. Then found a seat for himself right after leading Victor Krum to a seat before Ron did something stupid. After the ceremony was done and the reception began, Harry found an empty table and sat down. It was only a few minutes and Victor Krum joined him. They struck up a conversation. Krum was annoyed that he was not having his normal luck with the ladies.

Harry leaned over to Victor. "Victor, It's me Harry. Krum was in shock. Harry's disguise had fooled him. They talked a little longer before Krum spotted Xenophillius Lovegood and he became extremely angry. Luna's father was wearing an amulet that Krum explained was Grindlewald's mark. Harry assured the fellow seeker that Xenophillius did not support Grindlewald and that it was likely that he believed the amulet was for snorkacks or wrackspurts. Krum excused himself when he saw a friend of Fleur's and went to try for her. It wasn't long before Harry found himself at the table with Eliphias Dodge.

Harry took a chance and introduced himself. Elephias was insistent that Harry not believe Rita Skeeter and her slander of the headmaster. Harry had no intentions of believing that parasite. He knew the truth now. It was during their conversation that Aunt Muriel joined them. She was very much on Rita's side and began a debate over the accuracy of Skeeter's upcoming book. She was pure venom. She didn't care who was hurt anymore than Skeeter did. Eliphias was holding his own until Muriel brought up the funeral of Arianna Dumbledore and the fight between her brothers Albus and Aberforth.

Eliphias was trying to recover the argument citing Bagshot's poor mental status when Harry interjected. "You can't really believe Rita Skeeter. When the truth isn't sensational enough, she makes up the story and throws out fact." Muriel took the challenge. "And how would you know young man? You're barely out of school." Harry smiled.

"Just look at how many times she has ignored the facts when she wrote about Harry Potter." Muriel heard this and began to discredit Harry and went so far as to chastise him for not being at the wedding even though he was best friends with Ronald.. Harry was about to respond when Muriel looked to her and commented that Ginny's dress was cut to low and she was showing too much. That was enough for Harry. He dropped the disguise and rounded on Muriel. He was calm and he kept his voice low, but his tone and the energy coming off of him set her in her place.

"You may believe that lying slag Skeeter. That's your choice. You can side against me. It's stupid and will likely get you killed but you're old enough that maybe you don't care anymore and are ready to move on. But you will not spew any of your self-righteous venom around me." Harry stood tall now.

If you had a tenth of Ginny's courage and determination you might be respectable. As it stands you're just another pureblood who thinks she's above everyone else. Your money doesn't make you anything more than a bully and I have more money than you will ever see. How many Death-Eaters have you faced? How many Basilisks have you killed? How many dark lords have you beaten? Ginevra has battled the death-Eaters and won. She faced Voldemort and survived. What have you done? Even young Luna Lovegood is worth more than ten of you. Self-centered old prune"

Harry turned away from a stunned Muriel and a smiling Elephias, nodding to the latter, and walked confidently to Ginny. She was next to Fleur. Harry hugged Bill, and gave Fleur a kiss on the cheek, and turned to Ginny. "May I have this dance?" She followed him onto the dance floor. As they began to dance Harry noticed all eyes on him. He no longer cared. Ginny was confused. "Harry what happened?" she asked him. Harry smiled. "Well let's just say that you Great-Aunt Muriel is not likely to invite me to tea after today."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Short one, but good (I hope) Might get one more update this weekend.

**Chapter ****1****1**

The festivities were finally concluded and the various guests went home. Harry was on edge, just waiting for patronus that announced the death of the minister. It never came and Harry was confused. He didn't relax until the last guest was gone. Then he realized why it never happened. Between the death of the last horcrux and the losses on the train and the Astronomy Tower, Riddle was recovering. That also mean he was plotting. Scrimgeor was an arse but with the Ministry in chaos thanks to Harry and his friends, Scrimgeor was probably holding it all together. But for how long?

The Delecours were staying a few more days and Harry thought it might be a good idea to get an outside opinion on how to deal with the minister. He arranged for Neville and Lady Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Monsieur Delacor to meet with him. They discussed several issues including the proposed werewolf regulations, Death-Eaters still holding office and, of course, Scrimgeor. They all decided that Scrimegeor needed to be humbled some. The various laws were simple enough to block if Harry were to take his place in the Wizengamot. The next meeting was that Friday. So they devised a plan for that session.

Augusta gave Harry the list of possible proxies for his votes and surprisingly, Arthur Weasley was one of them. Harry had come to greatly respect Arthur in spite of his allegiance to Dumbledore, but had never thought him strong enough for politics. Then he reflected on the fight with Malfoy in Diagon Alley, the stand at the Quidditch world cup, the various times he took a stand to calm the situation when Mrs. Weasley was about to go mental, and then this past Christmas. He'd never do anything that would hurt Harry, and if not for the responsibilities could have fit in well with the Marauders. Maybe Arthur Weasly was the best choice after all.

Friday, Harry donned his Wizengamot Dress Robes, made sure he had his signet rings, had copies of his lineage tests from the goblins, and had his two head house elves accompany him to the Wizengamot. Mr. Weasley met him there and they entered the chamber. When the full Wisengamot was assembled, Harry took the floor. "Good morning Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot..." Scrimgeor cut Harry off. "Lord Potter, this is a session for Wizengamot members only. You'll have to leave. Security!" Harry saw that as both Lady Longbottom and Monsieur Delacour warned him, he would have to fight for his place. Harry cast a sonorous and stopped everyone in their tracks. "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter, Last descendant and Lord of Gryffindor, and Lord of Slytherin do hereby claim The Wizengamot Seats of said houses, and dismiss any proxies acting in their stead!" Scrimgeor was quick to try and dismiss the claim. "Just leave and I will forget this intrusion."

Lady Longbottom began to speak but Harry held up his hand to stop her. "Minister Scrimgeor, as you said to me, I hope you live long enough to regret your mistake." Harry held up his hand with the four head of house signet rings. "As you will notice, on my hand I wear the signet rings of Potter, Black, Slytherin and Gryffindor. I also have copies of the Goblin lineage test to verify that I am the legitimate lord of said houses. You do not have the authority to deny me Minister Scrimgeor, and I demand that the proxies vacate those seats immediately."

At that moment, several wizards were ejected from the chairs they occupied. What surprised Harry was Lords Yaxley and Mulciber were ejected from the seats of Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively. Harry took a deep breath and began speaking again. "As magic itself has accepted my claim, I now turn to a personal matter. Rufus Scrimgeor, You have dishonored, slandered and defamed my good name and standing. I hereby challenge you to an honor duel. Do you accept or yield?"

Scrimgeor knew he had made a huge mistake. If he accepted the challenge and lost, he could be forced to vacate the minister position. If he won, he could keep his position but would make an enemy with far too many allies to ever be effective. He had only one choice. Yield to the duel, apologize to the young lord, and save some face in being humble. "Lord Potter, I yield to your challenge. I was incorrect in my assumptions and foolishly spoke ill of a noble wizard. Please accept my apologies for my slander and accept my welcome to the Wizengamot."

Harry looked to Lady Longbottom for advice and saw her nod. "Minister Scrimgeor I accept your apology and accept my place on this honored council." Harry then took a seat close to Lady Longbottom. As Scrimgeor was about to begin the session, Augusta Longbottom interrupted.

"Minister Scrimgeor there is a matter that must be resolved before we begin. There is a vacancy in the seat of the House of Lestrange. The previous Lord Lestrange is dead, and the only family claim is a convicted criminal with a life sentence to Azkeban. There are two who can claim the seat. One is Lord Potter who in May killed Lord Rabastan in battle at Hogwarts. The other that can claim the seat is Lord Neville of the House of Longbottom. In June he defeated Rodolphus in battle and House Longbottom has never been compensated for the attack on our last lord and his wife. As Lord Potter has chosen not to claim the seat, the House of Longbottom bids claim to the House of Lestrange by right of combat."

The doors opened and in walked Neville in full Wizengamot regalia. Harry didn't fully realize what that battle had meant. He was just impressed with the fact that Neville had beaten Lestrange that day. Harry just smiled as Neville stood in the center of the room and bid his claim to the Lestrange seat. Augusta had the necessary paperwork from the goblins to verify the claim. Only Harry could block it now. "The House of Potter yields to the House of Longbottom and I forfeit my right to claim the House of Lestrange." There was a bright light that flashed at this and suddenly the signet ring of the House of Lestrange appeared on Neville's finger. Neville took a seat between him and Augusta.

With no other claims made Scrimgeor prepared to begin the session, but paused with a smile to address Harry. "Lord Potter, while I am pleased to see you have claimed your seats here today, I would be remiss if I did not make you aware that you may only cast two votes. I'm afraid you will have to abstain from two of your four votes today." He was pleased that he had outwitted the boy and re-established his position as Minister for Magic until Harry stood up. "Actually, I was aware of that regulation and came prepared. I assign Arthur of the House of Weasley as proxy for the Houses of Gryffindor and Potter." Arthur accepted and took a seat to Harry's left.

Harry wrote a note and had Kreature take it to Andromeda Tonks immediately, and told him to protect her until he called. The elf bowed and left. The session proceeded and as they planned, the increased werewolf regulations failed. Many were swayed by Harry's passionate speech in defense of werewolves and the example set forth by Remus when he taught at Hogwarts. Others were following the "chosen one" and some were hoping for an alliance with the houses of Potter and Longbottom as they were the obvious new power. As the session wound down, Kreature returned with a note from Andromeda Tonks. After reading the note, Harry sent Kreature and Dobby out to guard her. Scrimgeor asked for a motion to adjourn but was interrupted by Harry.

"Minister, I would like to at this time name my proxies while I return to Hogwarts over the next several months. I wish for Lord Weasley to continue as proxy for the houses of Gryffindor and Potter." Arthur accepted and Harry continued. "As for the Houses of Slytherin and Black I choose a daughter of the House of Black…" Narcissa Malfoy looked dumbfounded "…and name Lady Andromeda Tonks nee Black as proxy."

The doors opened and Andromeda entered, flanked by Dobby and Kreature. She accepted as proxy and Narcissa was now in absolute shock. Neville stood and addressed the court. "As I will also be attending Hogwarts, I name Dowager Augusta Longbottom as proxy for the House of Lestrange." Augusta accepted and was joined by Andromeda Tonks in a seat. Lady Longbottom motioned to adjourn, and Lady Tonks seconded. The vote was taken and the session was over. Many members approached them, congratulating them and asking multiple questions in an effort to see where they stood with the new lords and their proxies. Neville gave a cold reception and Harry followed his lead.

"You have spent many years ignoring us and our houses. You spent over a year slandering Lord Potter or allowing that slander without challenge. And now you come to us as if our houses were your family? If you wish an alliance, you can follow protocol and address us properly, but not here, and not now. Harry, Gran and I were going to get my apparition license. I would appreciate your support. I get nervous with that still." Harry nodded, grateful for escape.

When they reached the atrium they were accosted by several reporters including Rita Skeeter. Harry looked to Mr. Weasley and Lady Longbottom and both just smiled. Harry was having a day as if he drank liquid luck. He and Neville answered questions for a short time, as did Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Tonks, and Lady Longbottom. Harry knew if he waited long enough Rita would present him with a golden opportunity so he sent Dobby to get Kingsley Shacklebolt. He arrived shortly and all the pieces were in place. That's when Rita Skeeter made the worst mistake of her career.

"Lord Potter, any comments on my discoveries about your former mentor Albus Dumbledore?" Harry began to laugh and slyly nodded to Kingsley, telling him to be ready. "Rita my dear. The only time I have truly read the drivel you write was to make sure you hadn't changed the interview I did for the Quibbler. And you only wrote that interview honestly and factually so that I wouldn't reveal that you were and illegal beetle animagus." Kinglesy arrested the shocked reporter immediately and the rest of the press core was given the scoop of the year.

-00000-

When Harry read the Daily Prophet the next morning he was smiling ear to ear. He and Neville were front page news and for once he was not upset with the attention since most of it was planned by Harry and his advisors.

**Young Lords Take Wizengamot by storm**!

Potter and Longbottom make impact in debut.

_At yesterday's monthly session of the Wizengamot Lords Harry James Potter "the Chosen one" and Neville Frank Longbottom took their places in the Wizengamot in dramatic fashion. Lord Potter was first as he claimed the Houses of Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Slytherin! Using the signet rings of each house and a goblin lineage test as proof of his claim, he took his seats after silencing a challenge by none other than the Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeor. When order was restored, Lady Augusta and Lord Neville Longbottom laid claim to the House of Lestrange and their seat due to right of combat. The claim was upheld and Lord Longbottom took his place on the council. __**Cont Page 3**_

_**Rita Skeeter arrested! **__Page 6_

_**Arthur Weasley new member of Wizengamot **__Page 3_

Harry put down the paper. He had done it now. He had openly claimed Slytherin House and Riddle would not let that lie. He was already the number one target, and now he had essentially stolen Riddle's heritage, his birthright from him. If Harry was marked before, he had a bulls-eye on him now.

Ginny's birthday was a quiet and mostly family affair. Though he was considered one of them, Harry wasn't there. Around 4pm her party began but still no Harry. As they were singing Happy Birthday to Ginny and she blew out her candles, Harry made himself known. "I hope you get your wish." Ginny jumped at that and spun around quickly. "Where have you been?!" Harry was still chuckling when he answered. "I was getting your present Ginny jumped realizing she had another gift and tore through the wrapping. Her shocked look and jaw hanging open confirmed Harry had been right. Everyone's face matched Ginny's when she brought out a brand new Firebolt. Harry received a fierce kiss before Ginny bolted out the door to fly her new broom. Harry smiled wide as he watched her fly.

When she returned she came to thank Harry again and tried to make her move. Harry felt like he was far lower than a snake. This wasn't the Ginny he split up with. He had seen that many times. She was a fighter, but she was fun too. He could actually see himself getting along with her, just as he had Tonks. But he couldn't be involved with anyone until Riddle was dead.

"Look Ginny, I don't want to give you false hopes. You are a catch. Brave, strong, and fun, but I can't be with anyone right now. And as I just made a bigger target of myself, it would be wrong to even think of involving someone with me. The Firebolt was your gift, because I'm going to play as a reserve this year. I'll be captain, but since I could die at any time, it would be better for the team to not get used to me. I wasn't going to take the Firebolt away from the team though, so your present was kind of easy." Harry chuckled. "I'm sorry Gin, I know you want more, but I can't. At least right now I can't."

Ginny was shocked. Everything he said made sense, but it still knocked her over. She wanted to cry. Her dream had well and truly been shattered but yet, not. She simply said she understood before she thanked him again for the broom and kissed his cheek.

-000000000000-

A week and a half later Molly realized that they hadn't picked up their school supplies and would need to take a trip to Diagon Alley. How that had been forgotten was beyond Harry. When their letters arrived, Hermione had to be put in a bodybind before she destroyed the burrow. She was made Head Girl and was very excited. Harry had been named Head Boy, but declined immediately and suggested Neville for the position. Neville accepted the offer. Harry was still Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and didn't need the extra workload. Ginny received 9 OWLs and quickly dropped a few subjects. Word was McGonagall had declined to take the job as Headmaster and a new face was going to fill Dumbledore's office.

Everyone was up early for the yearly trip. They had agreed to meet up with Luna and Neville at the Leaky Cauldron around nine and make a day of it. The Alley was not very busy, so the shopping took very little time. By noon they had all the school supplies and Harry sent the packages home via his house elves and the group made there way to the Gringotts to see if Bill wanted to join them for lunch.

After Lunch they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron had been denied until then because it wasn't needed for school and nobody else needed anything there. They heard a scream and an explosion outside and rushed to see what it was. Death Eaters were attacking! Harry sent a patronus to Mad-Eye and the group fought their way to WWW. The Death Eaters were not there for just random destruction. Upon seeing Harry, they focused on him in an effort to capture him. The scene soon was similar to the incident on the train. The DA members were joined by Order members and thanks to Harry's patronus, a contingent of aurors. Harry was not using stunning spells anymore. Cutting Curses, Bone-Breaking hexes and blasting hexes were his choices and he was using them with little reservation and the battle was tilting in his favor.

Suddenly Harry turned to see the snake-like face of his foe. "Harry Potter. Too long have lies and rumors fed your legacy. The time has come to end this fallacy. You will now die as will your friends at the hands of Lord Voldemort." Voldemort hissed and fired a curse at Harry.

Harry dodged the attack and returned fire and the battle was on. The crowd grew as both auror and Death Eater alike stared at the fight between the Dark Lord and the Chosen One. Neither side took advantage of the distraction as if to let the one contest decide the entire war. Unlike previous meetings, Harry was mentally prepared to face his enemy and had no reservations of using deadly force this time. This surprised Voldemort who had underestimated his foe, but refused to be defeated by a boy.

Just as they had in the graveyard years before the spells from the brother wands connected and a battle of wills commenced between the two. Voldemort had even less desire to see this play out than Harry, concerned it would end the same as before. Each man broke off and dodged as the spells exploded. Harry dove behind the remains of a brick wall while Voldemort stepped to the side and erected a shield. This made the difference in the battle.

As Harry prepared to attack, Voldemort had already fired his next curse. Not at Harry, but at the girls! Harry could not, WOULD not lose his friends! No more would die because of him. He cast the conjured a slab of marble as a shield, assuming Voldemort had cast the killing curse at them. The impact caused the marble to explode into a cloud of dust, saving all three from the curse, but at a terrible cost. Harry had exposed himself in order to protect them and Voldemort had expected the sacrifice. He aimed at Harry and bellowed the incantation "Avada Kedavra" sending the jet of green energy toward Harry. Harry watched the marble slab explode then turned to resume his battle now prepared to kill without concern. Voldemort had tried to kill his friends. Not Harry, his opponent, but the coward had gone for his friends! Now he'd crossed the line. Harry turned to take aim at Voldemort and saw only the green as the curse was about hit him square in the chest. The last thing Harry heard was Ginny screaming his name as the darkness enveloped him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Honest, I apologize for the cliff hanger! I was in a rush..

**Chapter ****1****2**

Harry wasn't sure where he was. The bricks and walls were white. As he looked around he thought for a moment he was at Kings cross, but there were no shining silver tracks for the trains. No trains either. "Where am I now?" His question was answered by a female voice and he spun around to see who it was. "You are inside your own mind Harry Potter. We must admit you have done well." It was the brunette who spoke, but Harry recognized the ladies Fate.

"So, I'm dead. I failed." Harry's shoulders slumped. "Dead? Did you not hear my sister? We are in your mind Harry Potter. You have far from failed." The blonde told him. The red-head started. "What do you remember. Step by step?"

Harry began to review the battle out loud and played the visions before him ".. then I conjured the slab to save the girls. I turned to Voldemort. I saw the green spell, I closed my eyes. Something hit me. I heard a scream. Then I woke up here." The red-head smiled. "Exactly! The killing curse never struck you. What did strike you was a piece of rock. You were knocked unconscious. Your Alistair Moody saw the distraction and conjured a stone to save you. He will not survive."

Harry went from sad to furious in an instant. "The sodding coward went after innocents. We were in battle and he attacked an outsider. What the hell was that? That's not fair!" The Fates began Laughing. "When did we declare any of this to be fair? Voldemort was not in a duel, he was in a fight, a battle. The only rule is to win."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Okay, I need to learn a new way to fight. What do I do?" Another voice joined in at that point. It was a booming laugh. "Well that is where I would come in again." It was Thanatos. "You never received one of gifts we agreed upon. The disguise would be worthless now but since you need to learn to fight, perhaps a different reward. You have after all, reclaimed all the horcruxes."

Harry was rewarded with occlumency on par with Voldemort. Once more making Harry an equal to Riddle. With his mind so organized, he would have a near photographic memory. That did not however, solve his fighting skills. He needed to learn an soon. He didn't have the time though. The Sisters Fate reminded him that as he returned to the land of the living, there was a battle going on around him. Harry nodded and prepared as things became black again.

-000000000-

Ginny rushed to Harry followed by Hermione and Luna. Her scream as the curse hit still echoing in the alley, she hadn't seen the stone that intercepted the curse. She found a pulse and Harry was breathing but he was out cold. Hermione was confused. Luna had seen what Moody did and explained.

Voldemort saw Harry fall and assumed he was dead. He still killed mad-eye for trying to interfere, then began his celebration. He turned to his minions. "You see my friends. As I have said all along, it was not skill or ability but luck. The prophecy no longer matters. Lord Voldemort has won." The aurors and order members were not ready to give up the fight and began to move into a fighting position. "Your great hope, your chosen one has fallen before me. Lay down your wands and swear allegiance to me and Lord Voldemort will show you mercy." Many were looking at one another to decide what to do.

During Voldemort's speech Harry came around. The girls had left his body and prepared to fight alongside the Order so nobody saw him get up. Harry grabbed his wand and evaluated the situation. He didn't really have fighting skills, but he had watched the wrestlers Dudley watched on the telly. Half of them were sneaky and won, maybe that would work. He had the advantage of surprise. Once he was set he apperated as quietly as possible.

When he reappeared he stood right behind the dark lord. Harry kicked Voldemort with everything he could muster, breaking Voldemort's back, and sending him to the ground in pain. Harry cast the disarming hex and took Voldemort's wand. Harry took advantage of the shock everyone had and fired a bone-breaker curse on each of Voldemort's arms. "Well Tom, it seems you are just no good at casting that killing curse. This is the second time I have taken that thing and here you are agonizing at my feet." Harry gloated. Then he cast a sonorous charm and addressed the crowd.

"Lay down your wands Death Eaters and I won't kill your master. Move toward any type of attack and I kill him. At this range I won't miss." Harry looked down at Voldemort again. "Well Tom which of your friends is going to get you killed do you think? Here let's see if one will loan you a wand." Harry took Voldemort's wand and snapped it into four pieces. "It is not for you to decide if I live of die Potter, it is for me to end your life. I will return." Voldemort hissed loudly.

Harry realized he was about to try something and cast a reducto, but the dark lord apperated away before it hit. Harry started taking aim at Death Eaters with bone-breaking curses before they followed their master and disappeared. He got a couple but most escaped as did their master.

Harry screamed in frustration and sent a curse hurling into the sky which obliterated the Dark Mark that was created when he "died" earlier. He turned from the rest of the crowd that had gathered in Diagon Alley and walked back to his friends. Ginny and Hermione had tears running down their cheeks yet there was anger in their eyes. "Sorry if I scared you earlier." Harry said "You stupid, noble, brainless prat! What were you thinking?" Hermione kept hitting him as she yelled at him. Harry just reached out and pulled her in for a hug. Ginny followed and then Luna. Then Ron and Neville joined in. They were all just relieved that Harry was alive.

Harry felt the reporters as well as the aurors coming their way and turned to face them, but before they got close there was a wall of Weasley's blocking them. "Go home now! We'll handle them." It was Ron with Hermione at his one side and Neville on his other as the rest of the clan flanked them. Harry couldn't help smiling as he saw the protection in front of him. "No guys. I'll face them too. Just don't go to far in case I do need to escape."

Harry stood on a platform he conjured and faced the crowd. The Weasleys were joined by Neville, Luna, Hermione and several aurors so that the crowd could not get too close when suddenly a small battalion of goblins in full armor surrounded Harry's entourage. The lead goblin knelt in front of Harry. "Lord Potter, Lord Ragnok apologizes for our late arrival. We will control the crowd so that you and your family may leave in peace. If you have any more business today, this battalion is at your disposal as bodyguards." Harry smiled as he grasped the forearm of the goblin warrior.

"Thank you, and my thanks to Lord Ragnok. I think my business is complete so let me deal with the questions and we can all leave." The goblin bowed slightly to Harry and returned to his troops. Harry looked out at the crowd. He leaned over to Remus "Losses?" Remus shook his head. "A few innocents but we lost Mad-Eye." Harry nodded and addressed the crowd.

"I'm not going to spend much time on this so let's keep this to serious questions." Harry answered a few questions before a reporter threw him a wobbler. "Lord Potter, are you engaged to Ms. Weasley and the other young ladies at your side? You seemed awfully close at the end." Harry put a hand on both Ginny and Hermione before either replied. Luna just smiled at him and giggled.

"Are you related to Rita Skeeter? She used to ignore the facts and ask stupid irrelevant questions like that. We lost some very good people today. Some were innocent bystanders, and one was a legendary auror in Alastor Moody. The most important thing is that we have proven that Tom Riddle is not unbeatable. This coward who calls himself the dark lord Voldemort is nothing but a half-blood with delusions of grandeur. He couldn't beat me, another half-blood, in combat and attacked my friends in order to gain an advantage. He ended up wandless and broken at my feet." That hit like a bludger.

"But I am one person. If we all stood against him and his slaves, then attacks like today would stop, and we would be free of his evil. Think about what I've said. Aren't your children worth fighting for? My parents did for me. Lord Longbottom's parents did for him. When will you fight for your children?" Harry turned to his friends and everyone made their way to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to the Burrow surrounded by a goblin guard until they reached the floo.

-00000000000000-

The next morning was not much of a surprise. Remus and Nym were eating breakfast when Harry walked in and slid him the paper. Nym was trying to be cheerful. "You got some good press today!" The Daily Profit had his fight with Voldemort on the front page.

**Boy who lived, Again**!

Potter survives Killing Curse once again.

_Yesterday, Diagon Alley fell victim to another attack by Death Eaters. Lord Harry James Potter "the Chosen one" and several friends and a contingent of aurors battled these terrorists and looks like they were about to win the day when He-who-must-not-be-named arrived. He immediately focused on Lord Potter. The battle seemed to be at a stalemate when The Dark Lord took aim at __a group of young ladies known to be close to lord Potter__. Lord Potter conjured a shield to protect __them__ and opened himself to attack. The Dark Lord aimed and hit Lord Potter with a killing curse and upon seeing him fall declared victory. Several witnesses confirm that Lord Potter was hit and taken down by the curse, __even as Legendary Auror Alistair "Mad-eye" Moody tried to save the young lord. B__ut as the Dark Lord learned most painfully, H__arry Potter__ did not die. Lord Potter used muggle fighting techniques to subdue the Dark Lord. Unfortunately Lord Potter's victory was short lived as the Dark Lord __dis__apperated before aurors could take him into custody. Lord Potter and his friends stayed to answer some questions before leaving under the protection of a full battalion of goblin warriors . __**Cont Page 4**_

_**Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody dies in battle! **__Page 6_

_**Harry Potter, **__**Already taken**__**? **__**Page**__**3**_

Harry was not happy. "Can these morons _ever_ get the story right?" Harry shook his head. "We lose Moody, and these idiots and cowards are more interested in the girls I associate with." Remus tried to comfort Harry but it was of little use. Harry needed to cool off.

Harry spent the next week studying and preparing for Hogwarts. He made visits to the Burrow daily around lunchtime. None of them could go out in public since the Quibbler hit. Harry had given an interview to correct the Daily Prophet. Luna told them that they had already needed to run two series of reprinting to meet the demand, and that this issue looked to beat Harry's previous interview. Every other wizarding publication was begging the couple for an interview, and both Harry and the Weasleys were now using a mail service to handle the volume. Even the twins were receiving marriage contract offers as they were both successful and friends of Harry.

There was almost a riot at "Mad-Eye" Moody's funeral. There was so much attention that the Order agreed with Harry, and everyone stayed at Grimmauld Place the night before the return to Hogwarts. Harry had suggested the floo from there to the Three Broomsticks but Luna, Hermione, and Ginny wanted to ride the Hogwarts Express and be with friends. So Harry contacted Lord Ragnok to see about hiring the battalion of goblin warriors for the trip as extra protection.

-0000000000000-

When the "Ministry Six" arrived at Platform 9 ¾ they found out that Harry had been right. Fortunately Harry had convinced them to put everything in his trunk to make things easier. Between reporters, well-wishers and people who were upset at the girls with Harry, there weren't enough from the Order or the Auror Dept. to keep the group protected. As Harry ushered them onto the train, Ragnok's goblin battalion arrived. They took positions outside the train to block the reporters and such and allowed the Order members to take defensive positions on the train. With the goblins providing a wall, the aurors were able to quickly restore order. The reporters were given the choice of leaving or being arrested for inciting a riot and chose the latter. Students were ushered onto the train and anyone else was sent away.

In the train Harry was livid. He had warned them once again and was ignored. He was beginning to think he was being set up. The goblin commander, Swiftblade, approached Harry to decide the next move. They agreed to split the forces. Half would stake out Hogsmeade station and the other half would stay on the train. Remus began to argue and Harry let out his frustration.

"The Order and the Auror Dept. failed miserably. If I hadn't arranged for the goblin assistance we'd have been lost. I warned everyone about this and was ignored! Maybe all of you need a refresher course from Moody's book because if this was your idea of "constant vigilance" Moody is rolling over in his grave! I am sick of warning people and being ignored Remus. My friends wanted to ride with our classmates and you said you could handle it. Moody's funeral proved to me that you couldn't and I took precautions. And I'm glad I did. Now, unless you're riding with us to Hogwarts, you better get going. Swiftblade and the goblins have us covered." Harry returned to his seat shaking his head in exasperation.

Nobody could argue with Harry on this one. Everything he said was right. Since Voldemort's latest defeat they had gotten lax and today proved it. Remus knew he had to call a meeting of the Order members and refocus their efforts before the Death Eaters began attacking again. He felt the train preparing to leave so he and the Order members exited the train. A couple aurors were stationed on the train so they remained and if anyone looked, they would see the relief the aurors had with the goblins there in case of trouble.

Ron, Hermione and Neville had to attend the prefects meeting so they left and Harry had a couple goblins go with them as a precaution. Luna and Ginny remained with Harry in the compartment. Harry was very quiet and Ginny spent the time talking with Luna. A steady stream of students visited their compartment. Most wanted to ask Harry about the battle in Diagon Alley. The goblin guards made sure nothing got out of hand and eventually Harry's mood lightened as he watched Ginny and Luna relax. He had a reason to live now. It wasn't just to beat Riddle. Now he had to live on afterwards. To have a life and a family.

Once the others returned they began discussing the upcoming year. The two main questions were who was going to be Headmaster and who would teach D.A.D.A. this year. Ron had heard that Moody had agreed to come back, but his death negated it. Harry was almost surprised at that but Moody would have been the best choice. They continued to chat until they almost reached Hogsmeade. Harry had the girls change into their robes inside the trunk, and then bring out their personal trunks while the boys changed in the compartment.

The Goblins had secured the area and once Harry exited the train he told Swiftblade that their mission was complete. Harry asked him to pass along his gratitude to Lord Ragnok and the Goblin Nation. Swiftblade agreed and after a slight bow, the battalion disappeared. Once again Harry and his friends rode the carriages to Hogwarts, and as they entered the gates Harry began to focus on his true mission, Defeating Riddle.

-000000000000000000-

Once at the great hall and seated at the house tables, Harry began to relax. Harry recognized the new headmaster as soon as he saw him at the staff tables. It was Elphias Doge. Harry knew he was a member of the Order and felt a little more at ease. Slughorn took over as head of Slytherin House, and when Doge made his welcoming speech, he answered the final question. Defense was going to be taught by Dawlish from the Auror office. Harry knew the man was not the best auror, but he figured the man was competent enough to teach a practical curriculum. Especially since the current minister was a former auror as well. Hopefully Harry would not need to reform the DA again this year.

Harry got a visit from Nearly-Headless Nick telling him McGonagall wanted to see him. Sure enough when Harry looked to her she was motioning for him to come see her. Harry was a little concerned as to why she wanted to see him already but reported to her none the less. She handed him a key and told him that years ago the Quidditch Captain had been given his own room so that he could hold meetings with the team without disruption from others in the common room. She told him it was at the base of the stairs in the common room and that the key would open it. She also asked him to help the prefects keep control of the Gryffindors this year and to assist Neville as Head Boy. Harry was going to help Neville anyway so he agreed and thanked her before returning to the table.

There wasn't much time to play as it was a Monday and classes started in the morning, so everyone returned to the common rooms early. Harry was pleased to see the Quidditch Captain's Room. It was a large room with a small desk with it's own bathroom and an area for team meetings. Ron was both envious and annoyed upon seeing the room. It meant not only was Harry not rooming with him, Seamus, and Dean, but that he had a room all to himself like Neville and Hermione.

At breakfast they discussed the classes they were taking this year. Hermione was taking seven Newt classes: Charms, Defence Aganst the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. Ron had the Auror track: Charms, Defence, Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology. Neville had the same save Runes as opposed to Transfiguration, and Ginny was almost the same as Ron except she had COMC also. She didn't need more to write about or play quidditch. Harry was almost laughing at his classes. Defense, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology, He had to plan quidditch but that was going to be easy without McLaggen mucking things up. He had considered taking Runes as an independent study but he realized it was only for his own benefit so why deal with the OWL test unless he needed it. Hermione and Ginny could help him if he needed it. He really needed to learn to fight.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry folks got a really nasty review and it killed my enjoyment, then pinched a nerve in my left arm. You can't seem to get motivated to write when you are in pain from the shoulder to you finger-tips and have those damnable pins and needles.

Short chapter to try and get things moving again.

Thanks to all for the support you have given, and JKR for letting us play in her sandbox.

**Chapter ****1****3**

In the heart of Malfoy Manor, the Dark Lord Voldemort sat on a throne of his own design. His servants, the Death-eaters knelt before him. He was still recovering from his last encounter with Harry Potter. He had allowed himself to get sloppy. He fired his curse, the boy fell. He assumed the boy was dead. THAT had been a mistake. A mistake he would not make again.

The boy had been more powerful. Nothing like his previous encounters. A year prior, the boy was in need of saving from Dumbledore. In this last battle, the boy was stronger, more vicious, and more determined. And he snapped his wand! If for no other reason, that was why Harry Potter had to die!

He had been injured. That was new to him. He had not felt pain like that in years. He was weak, and he could not afford to be weak. It was in front of his slaves as well. If they thought they could overpower him, they would try. That was why the first thing he had done once Severus had healed him, was to establish that he was the alpha wizard once again. Only one fool had spoken of his vulnerability, but that one was enough. He was held under the cruciatus curse for almost an hour. No other dared challenge him after that.

Lucius Malfoy's wand worked, but it was not right. He needed a different wand. The old wandmaker, Ollivander had proven useless, but perhaps he had the knowledge of the one wand. The Deathstick. The one wand to make him invincible. Voldemort made his way to the dungeons.

-**00000000**-

Hogwarts was much more subdued than in previous years. While everyone was happy they were free and alive, the shadow of Voldemort and his followers loomed heavily.

Harry Potter had become a living miracle for the staff. Nobody among the students wished to cross him. His defeat of the Dark Lord elevated him to a platform similar to Dumbledore. Students, even the Slytherins, followed his orders without a fight. Neville and Hermione had an easy run of the prefects. Without the influence of people like Snape of Malfoy, Discipline was not even an issue this year.

Doge, as Headmaster was also an interesting change. As he had only one job, Headmaster, he wasn't distracted and was actually doing his job. Something that freed Minerva McGonagall from many burdens. Instead of running the school, she only had to advise or review what Doge did. And he was doing a fine job. That gave her some free time. Time she used to relax. Like today as she sat for a cup of tea, with the School's resident healer, Poppy Pomfrey.

The two witches enjoyed the time with no students hurt. Two weeks into the year, and the ward was empty. Eventually the subject turned to what many did in the wizarding world. Lord Harrison James Potter.

"... taken to his position as Head Boy. Didn't you want Potter for that role?" The healer asked. Minerva nodded her head. "Harry was offered Head-Boy. He declined. Then he nominated Neville Longbottom, who accepted. But you are correct, I wanted Harry. Neville has done well, but he is no Harry. Harry is the leader. He is the fighter. Even Neville will follow Harry if it comes to that. So I invoked the old traditions and gave Potter the Quidditch captain's room." Poppy didn't follow.

"I could have dumped Weasley, but Potter would have refused the prefect assignment too. Since the Quidditch Captain was on par with prefects I used the old tradition to get what I wanted. Harry is now like a reserve Prefect/Head Boy. Harry gets a break in the short term, but I get a true leader in my house. The private room will also allow him to prepare for whatever battle he faces. Albus certainly didn't do Potter any favors. I begin to wonder if he wanted the boy to die." Poppy looked at her friend in horror. Her face asking the question her voice could not. Minerva nodded sadly. The look on her face saying that she did believe Albus was making a martyr of the Boy-Who-Lived.

-000000-

Harry was sitting in his room going over all he had accomplished and deciding what to do next. His classes were no challenge anymore thanks to the occlumency. Now he understood how Hermione, did it. She must have a eidetic memory. But for Harry, he didn't care the whys, or hows for a spell working. He wanted to know what spell and what it did. Practical knowledge and use. Let the 'Claws deal with the theory.

His real problem came in D.A.D.A. Dawlish was not incompetent, but he taught like Snape. And he was singling out Harry every class. Today he had had enough. Dawlish was teaching them dueling, which was helpful, but he used Harry as the test dummy. Having been with Lockheart in a similar situation Harry didn't take well to it. So at one point Harry pushed it and asked how dueling helped when the opponent wasn't following any rules per se.

Dawlish scoffed at the question and quickly got his arse handed to him when Harry used the same style Voldemort used on him. Harry even went so far as to send a curse at Cynthia. It was only a tickling hex, but nobody knew that. Dawlish pushed her out of the way with a flick of his wand but the game was up. Harry sent Dawlish flying into a wall with a banishing hex and took his wand.

When Dawlish started ranting at Harry that that wouldn't be done in a battle Harry laughed and said to tell it to Voldemort. Several shrieks were heard and Dawlish sent Harry to McGonagall. Hermione in the meantime explained how Voldemort had done that in the Battle at Diagon Alley. Many, including Dawlish, were in shock that the Prophet had reported accurately.

-000000-

When Harry got to McGonagall's office, he found her talking with Professor Flitwick. Harry always liked the little Charms instructor and asked his opinion of the situation. McGonagall took five points from Gryffindor for Harry's disrespect, which Harry mulled over and agreed. He was right, but there was another way to say it.

Minerva was happy to see him take it that way, It showed he was growing up. He had been far too angry the year before. And while she felt he had every right to feel that way then, it was time to rein it in. Lashing out every time was unacceptable.

Professor Flitwick offered to teach Harry dueling techniques, but Harry posed the same question he gave Dawlish. "No offense professor, but how does that help me? I mean your offer is outstanding and on principle I would like to say yes, but if my opponent, which in this case is Riddle, doesn't follow the rules, I'm setting myself up to fail. And if I fail, that manic is likely to take over the world. I can't risk that." Harry looked almost apologetic. The little wizard was trying to help after all.

"Mr. , Lord Potter, you meet me on the seventh floor Saturday afternoon say, three o'clock and I'll prove to you how beneficial dueling can be! I believe you are familiar with the room already," Flitwick had a crazed look in his eye that almost scared Harry. He was way too excited for this to be good. And the Room of Requirement meant he was in for a shock.

-0000000-

Tryouts for the Quidditch team were on Saturday morning. After the prvious year Harry had no issue getting their attention. The team ended up basically being the same as the year before but Harry began a reserve team as well. Dean replaced Katie Bell, and Ginny practiced as both Seeker and Chaser. Her new Firebolt meant she was probably better than Harry now but Harry played with a death-wish so he edged her out again. Some second and third years played very well and Harry made a reserve team that they could spar with regularly. It would keep this team ahead of the rest, and provide next years captain with less of a headache.

That afternoon, Harry made his way to the Room of Requirement for his meeting with Professor Flitwick. Upon entering the room, harry knew he was in for a surprise. That surprise turned into an education on how dueling could help him fight Voldemort. In reality, Flitwick kicked Harry's arse all over the room. The little professor made Moody look like Crabbe. Add to the skill was the the fact that he moved like lightning. He was a blur. (Think Yoda vs Count Doku)

After the initial beating, and Harry accepting the offer, Flitwick began using dummies to train Harry in dueling. It was the start of a long and painful semester. Harry was pushed to his limits and Professor Flitwick let loose a more vicious side of himself than anyone had seen in recent memory. Harry was impressed.

-00000-

Harry was having little trouble with his studies. The occlumency was a gift he could never have expected. Snape was obviously not trying to help him learn the art. He was merely beating up on Harry because he could. The mental shields were good enough, but by practicing, Harry could organize his mind. He had started by storing everything into various trunks in his mind. Now that it was stored he could begin to process and organize it. He first created an office with a muggle computer. Wizards especially pure-bloods, would never know how to work one. Then he began to "download" all his memories to the computer, one trunk full at a time. Each trunk full was a separate file in the computer and had passwords on the files for extra protection.

Organizing his mind did wonders for his school work. The shields kept others out of his mind. However, there was still one aspect of occlumency that had not come easy. His emotions were still uncontrolled.

-0000000-

Four of the "Ministry Six" were huddled in the Gryffindor Common Room. All were silently thinking about the same thing, Harry Potter. Neville was pondering the changes he had made in the past two years. He was bullied and abused until Harry had made him a part of the D.A. Last year Harry had taken him under his wing and now he was what his Gran envisioned him to be. He was now acceptable in filling the shoes of his father Frank Longbottom. Maybe this wasn't their Harry that led them at the Dept. of Mysteries, but he WAS Harry Potter, and he was their friend. To Neville, that was enough. Neville absently broke the silence as he paid homage to the boy who felt he had saved them often enough that he could rest peacefully. "Rest easy Harry, we'll win this for you."

Ginny was mulling over the two Harrys, comparing the new to the boy who saved her. Mostly they were the same. Neither was the knight in shining armor that she had crushed on as a little girl. Merlin she was glad that had passed. Hermione's plan to try to become Harry's friend had been the right move. But in the end, friends had not been enough, and her Harry had left them, and this new Harry arrived.

Both were abused by the Dursleys and bore scars of the many betrayals of wizarding world. Brave, kind, honorable, selfless, pig-headed, rash, brooding, and valiant all described them both. This new Harry though had come to their aide though, where their Harry had suffered more than he could take. They had failed him. SHE had failed Harry. That was something she would not do again. Just as she made this decision she heard Neville's proclamation.

Hermione kept playing the last year over in her mind. Her friend, Harry, the boy that saved her from the troll in her first year, had left her. She had betrayed him once at Dumbledore's behest, but he had forgiven her as easily as he had forgiven Ron from their fourth year. They had fought Death-eaters all because of a vision sent by the dark lord. Yes she had warned Harry, but he had stood firm on the point that he could not risk Sirius. It was part of his saving people thing.

For a time Hermione had blamed Harry for all that occurred. Chastised him for not working harder in his lessons with Snape. In hind-sight, the lessons with Snape were more useless than even he let on. Now with Snape killing Dumbledore, she wondered if the man had even tried to help Harry, or just made him less prepared.

She then began analyzing her betrayal of Harry again the previous summer. Harry had pointed out that Draco Malfoy was likely to be a Death-eater. That their classmate had taken the mark and was a servant of the dark lord. She and Ron had refused to listen. She had been so vigilant in her support of Dumbledore that she betrayed Harry yet again. Denying Harry's conclusion because Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to return if he had done so. That betrayal haunted her for the last few months. Ever since Harry had revealed that her Harry had finally had enough and moved on.

She wanted to apologize. Rant and rage. Beg forgiveness for not believing him and yet smack him senseless for leaving her. But it was no use. Her Harry had given up on them. He had died believing that she had given up on him. Now he would never know the truth, and she would never have the opportunity to tell him. The tears were streaming down her face when she heard Neville.

Ron Weasley, youngest son of seven children. Last of a crew of brothers who all overshadowed him. His greatest achievement had been best mate of the boy-who-lived. He had played an integral role in their many adventures at Hogwarts for five years. That had ended though. Neville Logbottom was now the best-mate. Harry had abandoned them and this new prat had com to their lives.

The old Harry had it all, but shared all he had with his friends. This new Harry expected work from them. Before, anything had been forgiven for the sake of their friendship. Now apologies weren't enough. The new Harry even had the adults backing down from him. If he, Ron Weasley, would have thrashed a professor like Harry had Dawlish, he would have received detention and at minimum, a howler from his mother. But not Harry Potter. He get no punishment and is idolized even more. He got his own room for being Quidditch Captain, even Charlie hadn't been given that. Harry was offered Head-boy, but refused and sent it to Neville. Why Neville? He, Ron, should have been Head boy. He was the prefect already, not Neville. It was around these thoughts Ron's anger was building, when he heard Neville. It was the final straw and Ron snapped. "WHAT?!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter ****1****4**

"What?!" Ron screamed and stood up in an instant. By the time everyone turned around to see what was going on, Hermione had cast a spell and all they could hear was a buzzing noise. For the four inside the spell, Ron was screaming at Neville.

"How do we know he's telling the truth anyway? Yeah, he's not my best mate, I can see that. He's always with you!" Ron pointed at Neville. "...and he bloody well isn't acting like the Harry we knew in DA!" Ginny was starting to draw her wand now. She had seen this type of reaction before from her brother.

"But who is he really? Who's to say he's not some dark lord and only helping us get rid of you know who, just so he can take his place." Hermione began pulling at Ron's are sobbing that Ron couldn't mean what he was saying. Then Ron crossed the line.

"How do we know it was really Snape who killed Dumbledore? We only have this '_Harry' _saying it was the grease-bat." Neville jumped to his feet but Ron continued.

"I think whoever this new Harry is, _he_ killed Dumbledore and is just blaming it on Snape to get us to follow him." The sheer shock on their faces left Ron feeling as if he had won. He had proven to all of them that this _Harry_ was really a dark lord in hiding, and the silence was due to them realizing he was right. In reality, they were shocked that any human being could be so utterly stupid. For the previous year, he had fought every evil he found. The Death-eaters and even Voldemort himself had tried to kill him. Voldemort had tried to kill them, his friends, and Harry saved them at the cost of his own safety. Nearly his life! That saving-people-thing was totally Harry and proof positive that this was Harry Potter, or a version of him.

Whatever action the three were going to take was never discovered. The commotion had drawn the attention of many, but none more important than the one who had entered the room just as Hermione cast the muffliato. Harry Potter had entered just as Ron let out that first yell. And when he saw Ron jump up, he threw his cloak over himself and investigated. He heard the buzzing and knew what spell Hermione had used. He cast a similar charm and dispelled Hermione's. What he heard, hurt him more than it should have.

Ron was standing with a smug expression on his face, but it vanished when he heard the voice and saw the cloak being removed. "And you are wrong."

The temperature seemed to drop faster and farther than during a dementor attack. Harry's eyes were glowing with power. His tone belying the rage coursing through him. "Tell me Ronald. Wasn't it your seventeenth birthday. Wasn't it that day that I saved your life? And yet you still doubt me. Is your jealousy so deep, so ingrained, so powerful, that no matter what you have, you are never satisfied?" Harry was holding on to his emotions carefully, but Ron would not, could not do the same.

"You said yourself that your not Harry. My best mate would never abandon me like you have. Never kill people so easily as you do. You're a bloody dark lord you are! I say you killed Dumbledore not Snape. Dumbledore trusted Snape, nobody trusts you!"

Harry looked around at the faces. Neville was shaking his head. He didn't stand with Ron. Hermione was sobbing. Ginny looked like her bat-boogey hex was about to make an appearance. Harry slowly drew his wand and held it up toward the ceiling. "I swear upon my life, magic, and my soul, that no matter the form I possess now, I was born Harrison James Potter, Son of James Charlus Potter, and Lily Potter nee Evans. I have slain Basilisks, out-flown dragons, chased off dementors with my patronus, beaten acromantula, flown on hippogriffs, ridden thestrals, saved the lives of Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger multiple times, and have faced and defeated the Wizard known as Voldemort. So I swear, so mote it be!" The flash that sealed Harry's oath was blinding.

Then Harry cast his patronus. Prongs burst forth stronger and brighter than ever. He pranced around the room twice before coming to a halt in front of Ron. Prongs reared his head up before butting Ron's head knocking the ginger prat on his bum. Then Harry canceled all the spells,

Now privy to all that was discussed, the rest of the common room clustered closer to hear what the chosen one had to say and find out what was going on between the two classmates. Colin had his camera and had already taken a picture of Prongs in all his glory.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle , a half-blood wizard, who became the coward Voldemort, stole from me many things. First my parents, then through fear, he stole my childhood. He stole my god-father, my blood, and the last vestiges of family I had. All I had to live for, was my friends. I never abandoned you Ron. I just focused on me. I can't enjoy time with my friends if I am dead. It seems I know now what caused him to choose a new adventure."

Ron began to rant and Ginny took aim with her wand. When Ron heard her say to back off before she hexed him, he turned and back-handed Ginny so fast, it actually knocked her over. Neville jumped him, while Hermione checked on Ginny. When Ron shook off Neville he almost immediately found himself upside down and hanging in the air. Once Harry checked that the others were okay he bound all but Neville and Ron.

He handed Neville his wand and cloak then dropped Ron from his predicament. As Ron got up, he found his wand was missing. Neville had summoned it. He moved to take it back but Harry, now without a shirt, moved to block. Ron grabbed Harry as if to shove him out of the way, but it only began a battle Ron could never win.

-000000000000-

Minerva McGonagall was in a state. Too many emotions to identify just one, but one was what she was going with for now. "What is the meaning of this?" she screamed. Poppy Pomfrey not chastising her spoke volumes for how angry they both were.

Half of Gryffindor House was in the infirmary for injuries from a house wide brawl. Male and female alike were injured. Ron was the worst injured. 4 broken ribs, seven missing teeth, a broken jaw, fractured leg, various cuts and bruses, and his nose was... it was healing now, but it looked as if it had exploded.

Ron and Harry were fighting like muggles. Neville acted as referee and bodyguard trying to keep the two as the only combatants. Hermione was doing all she could to keep Ginny corralled. It was clear that even though Ron had grown up with multiple brothers, he was no match for Harry. The fight would have stayed between them if Hermione could have kept Ginny contained.

Ginny wriggled free and Neville dropped everything to stop her. At that point Harry threw Ron half-way across the room and Ron saw his wand. He grabbed the wand and tried to hex Harry. He missed and hit Demelza Robbins.

In a flash spells were flying fast and wild. Harry and Hermione casting shields to protect innocent bystanders. This left Harry open for another attack from Ron. Neville saved Harry from Ron. Ron turned on Neville. Harry saved Neville from Ron. Harry had to cast a Prtoego to save a couple first-years, Ron hit Harry with a cutting curse, Ginny cast a bat-boogey hex on Ron. Hermione tackled Ginny and forced the bat-bogey to cease. Demelza ran up and kicked Ron in his bits. Romilda Vane (WTH!) attacked Demelza. Seamus and Dean, because Neville bellowed, began separating combatants alongside Neville.

When the staff finally arrived the only thing left to stop was the several girls kicking Ron anywhere they could. And all the while, Colin and Dennis Creevy were using all the film they had to photograph the brawl for posterity.

Now here in the infirmary, with McGonagal demanding an answer, several people looked at one another until Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ginny tried to speak at once. Neville put up his hands to the others. "I'm head Boy. I'll explain, If I leave something out, you can add it when I'm finished." Harry and Hermione nodded and stepped back. Ginny looked ready to argue but Neville cut her off. "Not another word until I'm finished, Miss I'm-too-bloody-undisciplined-to-hold-my-red-headed-temper." Neville's jibe hit like a bludger, and Ginny stepped back in shock. The Neville went onto his incredible tale.

Gryffindor was almost in the negative when it was said and done. Ron was almost expelled but was spared that due to Molly and Arthur taking him to St. Mungos to see a mind healer. Detentions were a given and thankfully the only team punishment was Ron out as Keeper for a while. The reserve Keeper, Roy, would have to step up. His uncle or cousin or something, played goalie for some hockey team in Canada so hopefully it was genetic. What Harry didn't expect from the fallout, was a meeting with the new headmaster. So when he received the summons shortly after breakfast, many thought Harry was going to be expelled. Something Snape had never accomplished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~~

The old wand-maker, Ollivander, had told the dark lord all he knew of the elder wand, the "death stick" the wand once owned by his relative, Antioch Peverell. Voldemort made it his mission to attain this wand. But while he wanted the wand, he had another mission. One that took priority.

Due to the actions of Harry Potter and his grand and dramatic play on the Wizengamot, the Ministry was not his to command. Truth be told, many of his minions were once again imprisoned. This could not be permitted to continue. It was time to free them. It was time to move to a new castle and headquarters. It was time to conquer Azkaban Prison!

Voldemort called for his slaves and announced the initiative. Many were fearful of Azkaban and did not want to make it their new headquarters. It was only Lucius who dared to voice an opinion though. "My Lord? Why would we want to make the prison our headquarters? Why would you wish to leave the comfort that my home provides?" It was a careful gambit.

"You home Lucius, may be comfortable, but it is no longer practical. The aurors know of it's location and soon will be here in search of me, due to the many failures this summer." Lucius winced under his master's glare. "We will take control of the island, free my loyal- death-eaters, and marshal our forces. From there we will take control of the ministry. Prepare, we leave within the hour!" The death-eaters cheered and scrambled to prepare for battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took little effort to take the island from the aurors. The first wave was dementors which significantly weakened the defenses. After the wraiths had abandoned their post and joined the dark lord, more aurors were added as guards. They just weren't enough. As the dementors attacked from the forefront, Voldemort and his Death-eaters slipped in unnoticed.

The capture was inevitable from there. Most of the aurors there were killed and the warden was placed under imperious. The Death-eaters were freed while other prisoners were sacrificed to the dementors. Then began the construction of Voldemort's new empire.

With the warden under Voldemort's control, there was no report of the break-out. The swift attack of the dementors prevented any calls for help even being sent. The aurors at the prison were all single and without families so no one was looking for them, and since they were not declared dead, the ministry was still paying them. Voldemort was set. He had his castle, an army, income, and security. All without the ministry knowing it at all. Now he could truly plan the conquest of the world.

~~~~~~~~~00000~~~~~~

Harry was packing his trunk for the trip home. The Christmas holiday would provide a break he desperately needed. He was still getting a mixed reaction from the students, but it was far better than in years past. The fist and second-year lions basically idolized both him, and Neville. And this time, it was for what he had done. He protected them when Ron snapped.

Ron. Now there was a bitter pill to swallow. Ron had turned on him a couple times, but usually, he saw his mistake and came back. The Fates had warned him, but he couldn't believe it would actually happen. That fight had proven they were right. Ron and his insecurities were just too much, and he was a liability.

Harry had to remove him as keeper. McGonagall demoted him from prefect, and Hermione had cut all romantic ties with him. Harry figured that was the one that would hurt Ron the most. Harry then thought back to the meeting that followed the decimation of Gryffindor House in the points race.

Headmaster Doge had received an awakening when he called Harry to his office. What was supposed to be a reprimand of Harry. Turned into the final break of Harry Potter from the Order of the Phoenix. Doge had explained that Harry's actions were unacceptable and that he would serve a detention as well as apologize to Professor Dawlish. That while Harry had been given leeway in the past, it was not going to continue under the new regime. Harry actually liked the stance Doge was taking. Unfortunately, Dawlish had abused his position too long and apparently Doge had been unaware of it. Harry was more than happy to enlighten him to the facts.

"Sir, that is an admirable stance. I agree, there was much overlooked in the past that should not have been. But will you hear me out on my side before you pass judgment, or will you stand as your predecessor did and rule with blinders on?" The headmaster was confused and it showed on his face, so Harry explained what Dawlish had done since day one. It was not something he expected.

"... and that leads into the altercation with Ronald Weasley. Even though he accused me of killing Albus Dumbledore, it reamaind a verbal altercation until he struck Ginny. Even then I was keeping it to muggle fighting. It was Ron who saw fit to use magic. I tried to protect the students from the various hexes but I could only do so much." Doge sank back into his chair.

"You speak of holding people accountable for their actions. I agree there. So what punishment will Professor Dawlish be receiving?" Doge made the mistake of trying to pacify Harry and not commit to a punishment. "I see. Still Dumbledore's man no matter the cost. That's fine. It's what I expected. The Order is and was useless. A bunch of gossiping housewives and amateurs or has beens. None of you can or will fight, but you preach that we're too young to be fighting. I can really see why my parents remained a part of it." This had Doge ready to defend the group, but Harry went on.

"In any case, You have proven time and agan that you are either inadequate or outright useless in this war so I want nothing to do with you. However You sir are going to be held accountable for one thing. A sword, belonging to me and my family is hidden here, in this office. Your master kept it from me until HE felt I was ready. This is unacceptable. The Sword of Gryffindor is mine. If it is not in my possession by the new year, I will have you and the rest of the Order arrested on conspiracy and theft. Can't have the headmaster complicit in crimes. Sets a bad example that does."

~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~

It was coming close to the deadline Harry had set. Doge had really had a rough time, and some of the letters he received from Order members expressed outrage and disappointment, so the message had gone around. The one from Arthur Weasley was one of regret. Harry wasn't surprised. Arthur had seen exactly how poorly the Dursleys had treated Harry. Moreover, the man had accepted how much they failed him. Incident at Kings Cross in September had been the nail in the coffin.

McGonagall had come quickly to talk to Harry when she heard. She wasn't wearing the blinders Molly Weasley had been, but she tried to reason with him. Harry had to pull the rug from under her and he didn't like it. It was just the other day.

"Professor, you have good intentions, but good intentions don't get the job done. Just look at what happened with my relatives. You were there that night. The night he sacrificed my childhood and my well-being to his greater good. You could have stopped him, but you didn't. You could have set Snape to rights any time in the past. You didn't. You had reasons, and you probably thought you were right. Unfortunately you were wrong. And now, we must live with the consequences of our choices. Dumbledore chose to sacrifice me, my childhood, hell... He sacrificed my life to his greater good and never asked me if I was willing to pay that price. He sure didn't care about my parents or Sirius."

Minerva was openly sobbing as the guilt overcame her. Harry gave some comfort, but not much. "Professor, I can forgive your part in all this. I'll never forgive Dumbledore."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

In hindsight, Harry wondered why he made the trip back to London. As he lay in his bed going over the day, he actually began laughing at the idiocy of it all.

He rode with Ginny, Luna, Neville and Hermione. Ron was not an issue. They had all seen him snap and it was not pretty. Ginny felt a little shame as he was her brother, but Harry waved it off. "It's not your fault and you've made no excuses for him. I don't think anyone blames you. I certainly don't."

Hermione was slightly annoying as she pushed the issue with the Order, but Harry ignored her for the most part. She had her opinion and that was fine. She could say her peace, but she would not change his mind. Neville was a little less tolerant and cut her off, but Harry stopped him.

"Hermione is entitled to her opinion Neville. I heard her out and I don't agree with her. But I did hear her out. This is not something to fight about. Voldemort is coming after me. He wants me dead. I will prepare and I will kill him. Nobody has stopped him before. The two who helped are dead, so it's on me. And I can't enjoy my life until I do. It is, what it is. If you want to help, keep his flunkies off my back and let me face Moldyshorts alone. That's how it has to be."

Hermione didn't like that at all. Neville just nodded and Luna stymied them all before Neville and Hermione went on patrol. "That is a very mature attitude Harry. Perhaps you could do another interview and explain it to the world. It would certainly be more read than daddy's expedition for heliopaths last month." Harry smiled.

At the train station, the bulk of the Order was on hand as well as aurors. There would be no repeat of September. Most were very cold to Harry, but Arthur, Tonks and Remus were not. Arthur once again apologized for several things, most he had no control over, and Harry waved him off as well. "Mr. Weasley, Arthur, it's okay. Just protect your family. That is your prime focus anyway, or it should be."

Remus and Tonks both staying at Grimmauld Place and escorted Harry home. Tonks was starting to show nicely, and Harry made every effort to make her blush. Instead, Remus ended up mortified.

At headquarters, Harry was disappointed with what he heard. Voldemort had been surprisingly silent and none knew where he was. It astounded Harry. "You mean to tell me, that since the day I kicked his arse, you have no idea what he's up to? That he has made no moves, no attacks, nothing?" Remus confirmed this and Tonks corroborated it. Harry kicked himself for changing things so much. By doing so, he had given up an advantage and it had now come back to bite him in the arse.

Harry finished his meal and went to bed. He had to plan more.

~~~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~

Harry paid a polite visit to the Burrow for Christmas dinner. Molly was still very upset at Harry's attitude, and even the holiday spirit was not enough for her to let it go. It caused a rift that was unlikely to ever be repaired. Molly began reprimanding Harry during the meal. Harry looked at Arthur to intervene, but Molly ignored the peaceful attempts he made to do so. Harry finally had enough and after wiping his mouth, stood up.

Mr. Weasley, thank you for your hospitality and your kindness through the years. My Father died to protect me and my mum, and I can see you would do the same. I can only hope that someday, I will be as good a father as you."

Arthur smiled at the compliment, and could see in Harry's eyes that he was sincere, but he also knew this was only the calm before the storm. Harry proved him right just seconds later,

"Though it pains me to do this, it seems my previous statements have been unheard or ignored." Harry then began running down the order and Dumbledore himself. Pointing out major flaws in the "protection" Dumbledore allegedly gave him, Harry made the _Leader of the Light_ look like just another manipulative dark lord. In the process, Harry condemned them all once again, for following so blindly. He basically crucified them for not acting and taking the easy way, and not doing what they _knew_ was the right thing. "... and while I can forgive you for all the wrongs you helped him burden me with, I do not forget them. And therefore, I cannot trust you any more than I do the ministry."

With that, Harry bid them all a "Happy Christmas" and returned home.

For New Years Eve, Harry was involved with Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter Luna, giving an interview that would enrage almost everyone. Though Harry gave it now, he would be back at Hogwarts when it published. It was on his first day back, when he saw it. Not only in the Quibbler, but in the Daily Prophet as well.

_**Harry Potter calls out the Dark Lord.**_

_In an interview New Years Eve, the "Chosen One" sat down with reporters from the Quibbler and answered many questions, including his inevitable battle with He-who-must-not-be-named, the mysterious prophecy that is rumored to be, about the two of them, and his mentor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

The headline was almost a guarantee that people would read this one. The Prophet only had the highlights while Mr. Lovegood had the entire interview. Harry had to commend the man on his gambit. He only hoped that people took it to heart. Harry read over the interview and smiled as he read some of the more important.

_Quibbler: Rita Skeeter was outed and arrested for being an unregistered animagus at your hand. Does that mean her book concerning Dumbledore is true or all lies?_

_HarryPotter: It's not all lies. She had a habit of exaggerating what truth she did have and creating facts when the truth was not sensational enough._

_Quibbler: So what is the truth? You were seen as Dumbledore's protégé. Almost his heir._

_HarryPotter: Well his accomplishments are not up for debate. She couldn't argue that part. He did have a relationship with Grindlewald, but that was ended when their fight cost his sister her life. I don't think they ever figured out how that happened, beyond she got caught in the cross-fire. Professor Dumbledore died, still mourning her death. We discussed it that very night._

_Quibbler: That brings up a very contentious point. What did happen that night, the night Dumbledore died?_

_HarryPotter: Dumbledore had me help him retrieve a special artifact. When we returned to Hogwarts there was an ambush. Draco Malfoy lead several Death-Eaters into the castle. I was made invisible and put in a body-bind by Dumbledore before I could help. When Snape cast the killing curse and ended Dumbledore's life, I was released._

_Quibbler: You killed several Death-eaters that night. Was it the grief from the murder of your mentor? _

_HarryPotter: Let me end some confusion. Albus Dumbledore had many great achievements, but he did me just as many wrongs to me. He wore many hats, but my mentor was not one of them. We just had a common enemy. Tom Marvolo Riddle, the half-blood they call "the Dark Lord"_

The Quibbler printed the name, while the Prophet used "the dark lord" instead. Harry looked around the room to gauge the reaction of those reading the article. It was as he expected. Shock at his declaration. Harry had to laugh at the various people who shuddered at the name. It was then that Luna walked over to him. "Father wanted to thank you again for the interview. The Daily Prophet was so anxious to get it they paid double for just the highlights."

_Quibbler: That brings up another point. Are you really the chosen one?_

_HarryPotter: The Dork Lord, Riddle chose me. He heard the prophecy that said a child with the power to vanquish him would be born in the end of the seventh month to those that defied him three times. Two babies fit the bill on that. Me, and Neville Longbottom. There is no doubt in my mind, that had Riddle chosen Neville, Alice Longbottom would have given her life to save Neville. Then I'd be helping him face this destiny. He'd be giving this interview, and I'd be guarding his back. But Riddle chose me, so I'll face Riddle and hopefully end him._

_Quibbler: Why not get help from the Ministry for Magic, why just you alone? _

_HarryPotter: Well first is the prophecy. Says it has to be me or him in the end. As for the Ministry, They have abused me for years. For a year they slandered me, and claimed I was a delusional liar. When I was vindicated, they tried to make me their poster boy and puppet. I never received an apology for what they did. Not Fudge, not Scrimgeor, and certainly not the papers. The Quibbler never doubted me, so I thank you. However it comes down to me an him. He'll have his slaves, I just hope the few that believe in the freedom they enjoy, will fight for it as they did before. _

_Quibbler: You make it sound as if you're alone and want it that way?_

_HarryPotter: Hardly, but what else can I expect? I was sentenced to ten years of suffering with my muggle relatives who, unlike most, hate magic and tortured me. Nobody cared. They were happy with the lies that some coward presented as childrens books and I was starved as others profited from my name. My godfather, Sirius Black was never given a trial. The Ministry threw him in Azkaban and never looked back. Dumbledore used his influence to save Severus Snape, his "spy" but left his friend to rot without even a word. When the ministry turned on me, the people followed like sheep. I don't want to be alone in this fight, but I have nobody I can count on. _

_Quibbler: Surely you don't believe that. There are people who will fight at your side if you ask. _

_HarryPotter: Maybe there are, but time will tell. I would hope that people would be there to keep the Death-eaters off me and just let me and Riddle fight it out, but the past has shown only a few people would._

_Quibbler: Then why are you fighting if you feel it is so hopeless?_

_HarryPotter: Because I really have no choice. As long as I live, I am proof that Riddle is not all powerful. He won't rest until I am dead, so I can't live until he is dead. I'll fight for my life. I'll fight for the few friends I have. I'll fight for my parents and their sacrifice. And I'll fight for my godfather, who was stolen from me._

_Quibbler: And what about everyone else? _

_HarryPotter: I don't know what they will fight for. Will they fight for their children? Will they fight for themselves? Will they fight for their right to exist? Well whatever they fight for, I hope they are willing to die for it. My parents were, so was my godfather. And to give credit where it's due, so was Albus Dumbledore. I realize I'm not making any friends like this, but when adults put a burden like saving the world on the shoulders of a child, they have no right to complain. You were the adults, it was your job not mine._

_Quibbler: Is there anything else you want the people to know?_

_HarryPotter: I's like to say something to my enemy. Tom Marvolo Riddle, you are a coward. If you want me, I'm not hiding. I have faced you over and over, and you have failed. The last time I broke your back and your wand. I'll be at Hogwarts through the end of the school year. If you are so powerful, if you are so great, stop your hiding and attacking from the shadows. Stop sending slaves to do your dirty work. Because even if you turned the whole world against me, as long as I live, I will be living proof that you are not the ultimate wizard. Proof that you are a failure. I'll bet you slaves are right now planning on how to end you, since you still can't beat one single boy._

Harry was smiling at the end of the interview. It came across like one of the wrestlers Dudley used to watch on the telly, but it would certainly rile some people. Hopefully it would draw out Voldemort and have him angry and sloppy.

Harry didn't get to enjoy the article long as Neville interrupted him. "Are you insane?!"

Neville continued interrogating Harry, wondering if his friend was trying to get himself killed, but was shocked when Harry pointed out that he was indeed trying to get Voldemort to come after him. Neville and several others like Ginny and Hermione had to sit down after Harry's explanation.

The reaction to the article was vast and varied. Some were insulted by Harry's words People like Scrimgeor and the ministry itself were furious. Others were inspired and felt that they needed to fight for their lives. Some were in fear and began to flee or go into hiding. There were many who demanded the Ministry fight for them and protect them as was their job, which upset Scrimgeor even more. And then there were those who read the article and were ashamed. Ashamed at how they had indeed abandoned their responsibility. At how they HAD dumped it on the shoulders of a boy. Ashamed when their children asked if they would die to save them.

Throughout Hogwarts, students were either avoiding Harry due to the shame of their past actions or swearing to fight at his side. The staff was even more diverse. McGonagall was still feeling the shame of her failures while Flitwick and Sprout were impressed at Harry's courage and devotion. Slughorn was both proud and afraid. A true Slytherin, he was trying to assess the best way to play on their connection.

Doge was hurt. While Harry had not trashed Albus in the article, he made no doubt that the late Headmaster was not as great as he had been perceived for years. Elphias was heartbroken to see how far Albus had fallen, and was determined to speak to his portrait in hope of some answers.

One member of the staff was absolutely livid. Dawlish as an auror, was tarred and feathered with the lest of the ministry. He had specifically been called to the carpet in the full article and was not going to be embarrassed by a mere boy. It was even worse when the students, parents and even the ministry began questioning his abilities.

Dawlish had just returned from the Ministry, where he was almost handed his head by the Board of Governors led by Augusta Longbottom. He stormed into the great hall at dinner and sought out the cause of all his troubles. "POTTER!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Reminder, JKR created these characters and this world. I'm just twisting the plot and get no money for this.

It's a good thing I'm not, because I wouldn't have earned it this time. No matter how I worked this, the chapter just wouldn't flow. I had certain points I wanted to make, but they just didn't flow. Bad as this is (I could be too hard on myself but I doubt it) it sets me up for where I wanted to take this.

I apologize now if you also feel this failed by comparison.

**Chapter 16**

Lord Voldemort was not having a good time. The article was leaving him angry enough, but when his slaves read it, there was dissension. They tried to be discreet, but Voldemort had far better hearing that they expected. He assembled all his minions in main room, to settle the matter once and for all.

"So. You have all read the papers and no see fit to question Lord Voldemort. Perhaps you feel I am not all powerful as you once believed." The were shouts of no and never, touched with both fear and guilt.

Or perhaps you feel that I am not pure enough to lead you now that you have heard from Harry Potter, the boy who lived." More shouts followed, pleading with their master. Voldemort was unmoved until a young Death-eater stood.

"My lord. Why do you not assemble your forces and destroy Potter for his lies. Surely he must be punished, and we have the power assembled. Loyal to you milord and eager to do your bidding. Command me, and I will kill him for you." It was Marcus Flint. He had long hated Harry Potter and this would be a perfect opportunity.

Voldemort approach Flint calm and quiet, almost as if to praise him. Instead he back-handed Flint to the floor. "Why should I enter such a trap? Potter is calling me, Lord Voldemort, out to fight and you expect me to react like a Gryffindor, and charge right in? How did you get sorted into my ancestor's house?" He grabbed Flint's arm and pressed a wand to it.

All the Death-eaters screamed in pain as their arms with the dark mark channelled a cruciatus into them. "Lord Voldemort is merciful today. Cross me again and death will be a mercy you long beg for."

**~~~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Back at Hogwarts, Dawlish had called out Harry.

"So let me make sure I have this right. You, John Dawlish, an auror and the current Defense professor, are challenging me, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and the chosen one, to a duel?"

"That's right. Are you as stupid as you are arrogant Potter? Or are you just afraid?" Dawlish was too angry to realize just how asinine he now appeared to be.

Harry looked at the head table and glared at the Headmaster with cold eyes that seemed to tell everyone who saw, "This is your fault."

Harry had been training intently with Professor Flitwick, but felt he needed a challenge, a test, to see if he was up to par. Dawlish was nowhere near Riddle, but he was an auror and that would be a step in the right direction. With a ferral smile, Harry turned back to Dawlish and barked out his response loud enough to echo off the walls. "I accept!"

With the challenge issued and accepted, there was little anyone could do. Students were ushered out of the way and the tables vanished. It gave them the bulk of the Great Hall as a battleground. Flitwick acted as the official and counted them down. Dawlish was sending curses like bullets from a machine gun. Harry looked as if he stood still and let them hit him. The only way to know he moved at all was the worn patch of the rug on which Harry stood.

Dawlish started to become frustrated at his failure and upped the ante. His attacks became more severe and incredibly, even faster than before. Cutting curses, overpowered that should cleave a stone in half. This time Harry didn't dodge, but cast a shield to protect himself. Dawlish was no slouch, and Neville realized as he watched, that Harry had been toying with him in their sparring sessions. He had almost beat Harry the last time, but it was obvious now, that Harry had been holding back so to not embarrass his friend. Neville was certain, Dawlish would not get the same mercy from Harry.

As the dust cleared from the latest barrage, Harry pointed his wand and sent a blasting hex that knocked Dawlish back like a punch. This enraged the auror and he took his attack to another level. Bone-breakers, Entrails-expelling curses, and even Snape's favorite Sectum Sempra. Dawlish wanted the win and was using everything he had. Harry avoided them all.

Dawlish went somewhat crazy then and changed tactics. He, being an auror, had some hand to hand fighting skill and tried it. There were no rules set down in this duel, so everything was open. It never entered his mind that Harry, raised in the muggle world with Dudley, would have experience in this technique. Harry dodged the various punches and kicks for a while, but was finally caught with an elbow in the face. That was it.

Harry wiped his mouth and saw the blood. Voldemort was too proud to resort to muggle fighting, but this coward had no qualms whatsoever. Harry charged with a fist set to punch Dawlish in the face. But at the last moment, Harry switched, and kicked Dawlish in the knee with everything he had. Dawlish dropped like a stone, with a scream of pain as his knew was all but shattered. Harry followed it with a banishing hex and sent Dawlish into a wall.

Dawlish was hurt, but he knew some healing magic, and repaired his knee. It wasn't perfect, but it would get him back in the fight. The pain enraged him and he focused on the caused of that pain. "I'm going to destroy you!" He shouted. Dawlish raised his wand and began the incantation "_Avada_ ..."

Harry was watching as if it were in slow motion. He heard the shout and saw Dawlish raise his wand. As he spoke, the was an instant flashback to Malfoy after Dobby was freed. Harry charged at Dawlish once again. This time he was sending bone-breaking hexes rapidly. The first caught Dawlish in the mouth and ended his unforgivable, but Harry didn't let up. He kept firing hex after hex. Dawlish had his jaw, shoulder, right arm, and left hand all broken before Harry stood over him. Dawlish gazed up and saw a pair of green lights like two killing curses coming at him.

Harry was beyond furious. This bastard had tried to kill him. Not beat him, kill him. Harry had gone easy on him until then, but now, no more nice guy. Harry aimed at the fallen foe and began his assault. Several screams of "NO" echoed in the Hall, but Harry couldn't hear them. He pulverized Dawlish, bone by bone. Arms, legs, hands feet, and a few ribs. Dawlish was in agony. Just as Harry lowered his wand he was tackled by three females, and one male jumped in between the two duelers.

Ginny, Hermione and Luna had seen Harry take down Dawlish and then take aim at the fallen professor. It was luna that saw what was about to happen first and screamed "No Harry!" She rushed to get to her friend. Ginny, Hermione and Neville also realized how angry Harry was and rushed to stop him with the same scream as Luna. They were just not fast enough. They reached Harry but only in time to keep him from raising his wand for yet another attack.

Harry was coming off the adrenalin rush of the battle and looked at Neville now standing in his way. The two locked eyes and had a silent conversation. Harry already knew the battle was over, but Neville had to be sure. A nod from Harry told him Harry too was done here. As Harry looked down he finally heard the little blonde before him. Luna was pleading for Harry to stop. She was truly afraid Harry would lose his humanity and was begging for him to remember who he was.

Harry looked around and saw the same fear in Ginny and Hermione's eyes. Looking around at the students, he saw outright fear in all of them, and the teachers were just as shocked. Flitwick was now approaching him and was not pleased. "You have gone too far Lord Potter. I was not training you to become a killer!" Harry nodded calmly.

"Indeed you did not, and unless I have erred greatly, Dawlish is not dead, but will need much care from Madam Pomfrey. I went overboard, but when he began casting the killing curse, I sort of... snapped. I'm upset it went that far, but I'm not sorry for what I did. He tried to kill me." Flitwick grumbled but said they would discuss it later.

Harry hugged the girls and thanked them and turned to address the room. He needed to send a message and both either dispel the fear or in some cases increase it ten fold. He looked once more to Neville for encouragement and took a deep breath. Then he cast a sonorus so all would hear him.

"This is over and I have won. I could have killed him and with him trying to use the killing curse, it would have been my right to do so. Instead I left him with a lasting impression. A reminder that I am no little boy to be bullied. I have had a killer out to get me since I was a baby, all due to some effed up prophecy. That's life. It's not fair, it just is. Now I hope you realize what happened here today. That you understand just how far some enemies will go to win. This was just a duel and it got out of hand. With Death-eaters, it is already out of hand."

Harry was getting angry and his eyes were starting to glow again. "Some of you are sypathizers. You actually believe that Voldemort is right, and he is going to one day rule the world and pure-bloods will reign supreme. Over. My. Dead. Body!" Harry stormed toward the Slytheins.

"Crabbe, Goyle, you have spent the last six years pushing me and mine around alongside your boyfriend Draco. You want your shot now?" The shook their heads no in terror. "

I didn't think so. Just like you daddies, you only have guts when you have someone protecting you." Harry spit at their feet, the turned to Pansy Parkinson.

"Tell your master Parkinson, that I will be coming for him. He and I will fight, and one of us will die. Don't deny it. You would sell me out to Voldemort in a heartbeat. Your daddy has been kissing the half-blood coward's arse for years."

Harry backed up so he could see them all. "Marked or not, I know some of you already follow Riddle. Cross me and you will wish you were never born. And don't think that just because someone isn't in Slytherin, that they can't be a Death-eater. Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor, and he sold out my parents and killed Cedric Diggory at Voldemort's command." Harry turned to the house of eagles.

"You Ravenclaws have also been no better that the servants of Riddle. If you think I don't know how you have been stealing from Luna, or hiding her things. Bullying her because she is a little different, like when you left her outside, starkers, after curfew, you are sadly mistaken. If she doesn't get all her things back by the end of the week, there will be a few 'Claws in the care of Madam Pomfrey by my hand!" Harry canceled the sonorus and went to hug Luna again. Then he spoke to Neville before leaving the room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~**

It didn't take long for reports of the duel to get out. Luna gave a first hand account to her father who put it in the Quibbler. The Daily Prophet had several stories run but some how lacked the detail the Quibbler offered. Pansy did relay the message to Voldemort, and sent him a copy of her memory for him to view.

When Voldemort did see the battle he realized something that nobody else had. Harry was not using his own wand.

For months now, Voldemort had sought the wand of legend. The unbeatable wand. The key to his immortality. The Death-Stick. With the Elder Wand, he would not only be immortal, he would be invincible! He had tracked it through the ages and recently followed it to Dumbledore's one-time love, Gellert Grindlewald.

In Nurmenguard, Grindlewald tried to hide the whereabouts of the Elder wand, but he failed. Voldemort thought it was now entombed with Dumbledore, but this battle have proven more informative than he expected. He called for Severus Snape and when Snape arrived, gave him a mission.

"Severus, I need you to find the muggle relatives of Harry potter"

~~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~

Ron returned to Hogwarts shortly after his birthday, but it was a certainly not a happy reunion. Whatever Ron was thinking, he did not dare confront Harry. The former friends were not reunited on the quidditch pitch either, as Ron was not permitted to play by both his parents.

Ron returning was an annoyance but not what bothered Harry most. He had expected Riddle to come after him after the interview was published. It outed the self-proclaimed lord for all his flaws yet there had been nothing. No retaliation whatsoever. Once the details of his duel with Dawlish were out, Harry thought that he had spooked Riddle and that he need to take their fight more seriously. This was to a point true, though Harry didn't know that.

The move that Harry expected finally came as March ended. He felt the coin in his pocket heat up and vibrate. It was the twin of the one he gave Dudley. When he looked the message was short and to the point. "Give me the wand, or your cousin dies."


End file.
